Espoir quand tu nous tiens, ne nous relâche pas
by Mouistiqua
Summary: Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus... Résumé nul, mais le titre en dit une bonne partie. HPDM
1. Le désespoir en vu

* * *

Espoir, quand tu nous tiens, ne nous relâche pas…

* * *

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua 

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

Salut! C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent siouplait!!! Sinon, je suis désolée pour les fautes plus que probable, ma béta a un petit problème avec internet. Mais dès que j'ai la version corrigé, je la met!! 

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le désespoir en vue. 

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde compte sur moi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour ça ? Bien évidemment je connais la réponse, comme à chaque fois que je me pose cette question débile. Naître. Ce fait si naturel… Il a fait de ma vie un enfer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Et pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi je devrais mettre cette charge sur un autre ?

Parce que je suis gryffondor ? Pour moi, maintenant ça ne suffit plus. Je n'ai même pas assez d'objets que je pourrais échanger pour une autre vie. Même si je donne tout mon or, toute ma célébrité… Peut-être qu'en échange de ce qui m'est le plus précieux… Ma mémoire… Le peu de souvenirs heureux que j'ai pu avoir dans ma si jeune vie.

Tué ou être tué… Je t'en foutrais moi… Et maintenant, je suis en route pour ma dernière année ici…

Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'arrête de penser à autre chose parce que j'ai légèrement l'impression que Rogue est en colère.

-M. Potter, mon cours ne vous intéresse donc pas ?

-Si Professeur.

-Vraiment… Alors dites moi ce que j'étais en train d'expliquer ?

-Euh…

-Je m'en doutais. Un élève aussi mauvais ne peut pas comprendre un cours si hautement intelligent qu'est le mien. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et Potter vous serais collé ce soir, à 20h ici même. Bien. Alors j'étais donc en train d'expliquer que…

Mon esprit s'en va de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, je regarde toujours le prof avec un intérêt qui sonne très faux. Malfoy ricane. Celui-là, un jour je vais en faire de la chair à pâté. Mais avant… Putain il faut que j'arrête avec lui. Ca suffit plus que je rêve de lui la nuit, il faut maintenant que je fantasme dessus le jour… Je crois que maintenant je peux me suicider.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort, le cours de potions n'est pas si désintéressant que ça !! Regarde, j'arrive à avoir des bonnes notes, même avec Rogue ! En plus tu fais perdre des points à notre maison !!

-'Mione, là tu parle de toi… Harry et moi on n'est pas toi. En plus il nous déteste ce squelette graisseux.

-RON !!!

-Désolée 'Mione…

Ils s'embrassent de nouveau. Leur attention est complètement détournée de moi. J'en profite pour m'éloigner. C'est fou de voir à quel point ils ne s'intéressent à moi que dans certains moments. Comme lorsqu'il est question que je fasse perdre des points à ma maison, où quand il est question de voir quelqu'un de connu…

Je vais au seul endroit où je me sens bien, sur un rocher qui surplombe le Lac. C'est tellement beau…

Le calme de ce lieu m'est vraiment bénéfique… Mais en même temps, je me repose toutes les questions, surtout une, qui risque de me rendre fou. Pourquoi MOI ?

-Alors Potter, on a perdu ses deux petits chiens ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui répondre… Oh et puis non… Il me laissera plus facilement comme ça…

-Ben alors le balafré ? Tu réponds plus ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Au moins ça nous fera des vacances.

-Va-t'en Malfoy.

-… ???

Il s'en va… Surement pas sur mon ordre, mais il s'en va. Enfin tranquille. J'en peux plus… Je tourne légèrement la tête et le regarde partir. Il est superbe. Malgré que ce soit un Serpentard, il est très courageux. J'ai envoyé son père à Azquaban, toute l'école parle dans son dos, et il reste toujours le même. Soit c'est qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, soit c'est qu'il est courageux. Et moi, en bon gryffy, je prends la deuxième solution. Il est vraiment beau.

Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête mes pensées ici, sinon ça va pas aller. Lorsque la nuit est tombée, je regarde ma montre. 19h30. C'est l'heure de ma colle avec Rogue. Que va-t-il encore trouver à me faire faire ? Sans doute un truc bien dégueulasse que même un elfe de maison hésiterait à faire.

Je retourne vers ma tour. Je sais pas quelle heure il est mais il doit être tard, en tout cas il n'y a plus personne dans la salle commune. Tant mieux, ça m'évite d'être trop interrogé. Quoi que, rien que pour montrer que j'existe à leurs yeux, j'aimerais qu'ils m'attendent pour savoir au moins pourquoi j'ai pas mangé, ce que m'a fait faire Rogue... Je crois qu'ils s'en foutent vraiment…

La journée a été INTERMINABLE. Les deux autres essayent vraiment de concurrencer deux limaces. Je suis sur qu'ils y sont arrivés. Bon c'est pas tout, mais je vais prendre la direction habituelle, le Lac et son calme… Peut-être que j'arriverai à trouver une réponse à ma question… Pourquoi… Mais surtout… pourquoi je ne fais rien contre ? Je n'y arrive pas… D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas échanger ma place avec quelqu'un d'autre, vu que si mes parents, Sirius et Cédric sont morts, c'est de ma faute… Ce serait injuste de faire reposer ça sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre…

-Ben Potter !! T'as plus d'amis ? Ils veulent plus de toi ? Ou alors c'est que tu leurs a dis que tu ne leurs ferais rencontrer personne de connu ? Ou alors tu les payes plus…

-Malfoy… Il ne manquait plus que toi…

-Vraiment ? Je te manque tant que ça ?

-Tu peux pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes ? Seulement le temps de me laisser respirer…

-Tu devrais plutôt me remercier d'être à tes côtés…

-…

Je crois qu'il est tombé sur la tête… D'où il dit des trucs comme ça lui ? Toujours est-il qu'il n'est pas parti… Il ne comprend pas que je veux être tranquille ?

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le Sauveur du monde sorcier déprime ?

- Fous-moi la paix Malfoy.

-…

Il reste à côté de moi sans rien dire. Il est bizarre en ce moment. Les piques qu'il me lance ne sont plus aussi méchantes qu'avant. Peut-être qu'il a grandit.

-Potter… T'étais plus marrant quand tu répondais…

-Et alors ?

-… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ta petite vie de chouchouté ?

-Fous-moi la paix Malfoy. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je veux être seul ?

-Alors c'est toi qui ne veux plus traîner avec la belette et miss je-sais-tout ?

-Ce sont mes amis, alors évite de les insulter en ma présence.

-…

Il reste toujours à côté de moi, silencieux. Il a vraiment un problème, ou alors il a reçu un mauvais sort. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, depuis quand il reste assis à côté de son pire ennemi sans l'insulter, et pire, en essayant de le comprendre ?

Enfin, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, du moment qu'il ne parle pas…

-Bon. Je vais y aller. C'est l'heure du repas. Tu devrais y aller toi aussi.

Je hausse des épaules. Depuis quand il me prévient qu'il s'en va ? Et surtout depuis quand il s'inquiète du fait que je dois aller manger ? Il a vraiment un problème… Il s'en va, me laissant seul. Je ne vais pas manger, de toute façon je n'ai pas faim. Alors si c'est pour subir la présence des deux limaces… Je suis méchant, mais en ce moment ils ressemblent vraiment à ça. Je le regarde quand même partir… Toujours aussi magnifique…

J'espère que la bataille finale va bientôt arriver, comme ça je pourrais en finir plus vite. Même si je ne suis pas près pour affronter Voldemort. J'espère le tuer et qu'il me tue aussi. De toute façon, je ne vois de vie après cette bataille, donc je mourrais quand même. Comme ça Sirius et Cédric seront vraiment vengés, vu que c'est moi qui les ai tués…

Je me taillade les veines du poignet. Voir le sang couler me rassure. La douleur aussi… Ca m'aide en partie à me focaliser sur une autre douleur bien plus supportable que celle mental.

-Potter, t'es pas venu manger. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir gagner au quidditch ou face à Voldemort.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?

-A moi rien, je pensais à ceux qui ont eu l'imbécillité de poser leur espoir sur toi.

-… Tant pis pour eux alors.

-Tu déprimes ? On t'a pas suffisamment chouchouté ?

-Dégage.

Bien sur il reste là. Peut-être que je devrais lui dire de rester, comme ça il partira peut-être. Ca doit être son esprit de contradiction…

-Tu sais que tu es bizarre en ce moment ? Tes notes augmentent vachement, tu fais gagner des points aux Gryffondors, tu ne fais plus de conneries… Ca c'est le signe d'une déprime.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je déprime ou pas ? Tu devrais plutôt être content, comme ça je te gêne plus dans les couloirs. Je suis plus là pour t'empêcher de faire régner ta petite loi sur Poudlard.

-Je m'ennuis quand je n'ai personne à emmerder.

-… Toi aussi t'es bizarre. Tu trouves ça normal de venir t'asseoir à côté de ton ennemi, de t'inquiéter qu'il ne vienne pas manger, qu'il déprime ?

-Je fais ce que je veux.

Finalement, je me tais. Il fait de même. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes à être silencieux, j'entant des voix.

-Harry ? Ah ! T'es là !… Malfoy… Tu profite qu'on soit pas avec lui pour le chercher…

-Weasley, c'est pas toi qui me fais peur.

-Harry…

-Ron. Laisse-moi cinq minutes, s'il te plait. On parlait avec Malfoy, alors arrête.

-M… Mais…

-Qu'es-ce que tu me voulais ?

-Euh… Je voulais savoir où tu étais…

-Ben je suis là. Aller, on rentre. Malfoy, à plus tard peut-être.

-Oui.

Ron est resté bloqué sur le fait que je sois aimable avec Malfoy. Quand comprendra-t-il que je fais ce que je veux ?

-Tu… Tu parles à Malfoy ?

-Et alors ?

-Mais… C'est Malfoy !!!

-Et qu'es-ce qui m'interdis de lui parler ?

-C'est.. C'est un fils de mangemort !! Il est à Serpentard !! Et c'est Malfoy quoi !!!

-Ron… Si tu continus avec ces préjugés, tu peux dire adieu à notre amitié. Et tout le monde change.

-…

Il se tait enfin. Une fois dans la salle commune, je me dirige directement vers mon lit.

Je serais peut-être tranquille comme ça…

* * *

Alors??? J'espère que ça vous a plus!! 

Est-ce que je pourrais espérer une 'tite review? Svp!!! Même si ça vous à pas plus!!! Ou si vous pensez que je devrais changer quelques trucs...

Siouplé... Appuyer sur le 'tit bouton TT

Pour ceux à qui ça a plus, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!!!


	2. Un étrange ennemi

* * *

Espoir, quand tu nous tiens, ne nous relâche pas…**

* * *

Auteur : Mouistiqua**

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

Merci à AdelheidRei, Elise et Coccinelle pour leurs reviews !! (auteur qui pette un câble et qui saute partout)

**AdelheidRei :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review (ma première) et pour ta remarque. C'est vrai qu'en relisant le chapitre, ça devait pas être très clair pour des personnes qui sont pas dans ma tête --° !! J'en ai tenu compte dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains. J'espère qu'il sera plus compréhensible !! Et aussi qu'il te plaira…

**Elise :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça t'ais plu !! Et c'est vrai, Harry est pas très heureux dans ma fic !! (Harry : oui, d'ailleurs je veux démissionné ! Moi : Nan. T'as pas encore assez souffert !! Sourire sadique de ma part…) En tout cas, j'espère que le prochain chapitre va aussi te plaire.

**Coccinelle :** Tu vas me faire rougir ( enfin c'est trop tard mais bon…). Pourtant, j'ai pas l'impression d'écrire aussi bien que tu le dis !! Enfin je suis contente que ça te plaise !! Et puis je publierais la fic en entière, même si j'ai plus de lecteurs et de reviewers (ce que, j'espère n'arrivera pas TT) parce que j'ai pas envie de mourir !! Et je sais qu'il y en a une qui serait très contente de m'exploser la tête si je le faisais…

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Normalement, j'en publierais un par semaine, étant donné que j'ai finie la fic.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un étrange ennemi

Les journées se ressemblent. La journée, les deux essayent toujours de concurrencer les limaces, sans s'occuper de moi, et dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre, je vais m'asseoir au bord du lac. Malfoy a prit l'habitude de m'y rejoindre. On commence à bien parler. Finalement il n'est pas comme je le croyais, un fils à papa. Parfois, il y a des moments de silences. Ils sont agréables. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il essaye de me juger.

…

Ce soir, Dumbledor a demandé que je le rejoigne dans son bureau. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Alors après le repas du soir, je monte. Il m'attend, assis derrière son bureau, le regard grave. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Harry… Assieds-toi, je t'en pris.

-… Je le regarde, suspicieux.

-Je dois t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle… Remus Lupin… A été capturé par Voldemort lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Je reste sans réaction, le regard dans le vide. Encore une personne qui m'était chère. C'est presque une habitude maintenant de voir les gens que j'aime souffrir. Je porte malheur à tout le monde. Doucement, je m'en vais du bureau, direction le Lac… Je recommence mes blessures au bras… C'est de ma faute. Comme à chaque fois… Pourquoi veulent-ils tous me connaître, alors que je porte malheur ? La douleur me calme. Mais pas assez. Ce ne sera sans doute jamais assez.

-Potter…

C'est Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, mais il aurait mieux fait de rester là où il était… Je baisse ma manche pour qu'il ne voit pas les marques.

-Eh !! Potter !… Harry…

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je m'y sens bien… Il a une chaleur, contrairement à son apparence glaciale qui me réchauffe.

-Chut… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je pleure ? Ah oui… D'un autre côté, Remus était comme un autre parrain pour moi…

-Calme-toi… Ca va aller…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me réconforte. Il devrait plutôt me fuir. Je vais le tuer lui aussi… Je suis bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, comme je me suis jamais sentis… Doucement, mes pleures se calment. Il me prend le menton pour que je le regarde. Lentement je lève la tête. Il me regarde franchement. Ses yeux ne sont plus de glace comme avant, ils sont vivants, et s'inquiètent pour moi. Il ne devrait pas… Je le vois se baisser vers moi… Il s'approche de mes lèvres. Son baiser est comme une caresse. Je lui rends timidement. D'un autre côté, c'est pas tout les jours que ton prétendu pire ennemi t'embrasse, il y a de quoi être surpris. Ses lèvres sont si douces… Comme je me les avais imaginé… En mieux même…

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mon… Remus Lupin…

-Le loup-garou ?

-Oui… Il est emprisonné par Voldemort…

-Tu en étais proche ?

-Oui… C'était comme un deuxième parrain… C'était le seul lien avec mon passé, mes parents…

-… Je suis désolé…

Il me sert dans ses bras… Je voudrais y rester pour toujours tellement j'y suis bien… Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Et trop de questions tournent dans ma tête.

-Draco… Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Pourquoi tu quittes ta bande pour venir m'écouter me plaindre ?

-J'en ai envie, et personne ne décide de ce que je fais à ma place.

Je souris dans son cou. C'est vraiment Malfoy. On ne le changera pas je crois…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

-Je pensais que tu étais vraiment Malfoy, et qu'on ne te changerait pas de si tôt…

-C'est vrai. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de changer, de toute façon.

Je rigole doucement.

-Tu sais que ça fait depuis la rentrée scolaire que je ne t'ai plus vu sourire ou rire ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, je dois dire. C'est vrai que sa présence me fait un bien fou. J'en arrive presque à oublier la capture et probable mort de Remus… Presque…

-Bon. C'est pas que je veux plus te voir, mais je crois que là il est vraiment temps de rentrer. Il est déjà 23h30.

-Déjà ? Oui, il faut que j'y aille moi aussi.

On remonte doucement vers le château. Il me sert toujours dans ses bras. Une fois devant la grande salle, on se dit bonne nuit. Mais avant de partir, il m'embrasse une dernière fois.

Je monte dans la tour et me couche discrètement pour pas réveiller les autres. La journée à vraiment été dur… Je m'endors sur la pensée de Remus, quelque part avec Voldemort, non sans avoir posé un sort de silence autour de mon lit.

…

C'est comme un rêve. Comme si je revivais, me réhabituant à une vie que j'ai quitté volontairement… Avec Draco, on est devenu vraiment proche. Bien sûr on n'est pas allé jusqu'à coucher ensemble. Je lui ai d'ailleurs dit quand il a voulu aller plus loin, que ce serait mon premier. Bizarrement, il a accepté, et se contente de caresses. Il dit qu'il veut attendre que je sois près. Cette situation semble étrange, voir irréelle. Un Draco Malfoy patient avec son ancien ennemi et l'ennemi actuel de son père et du Maître de celui-ci… Ce n'est que très peu compréhensible. Mais de toute façon, tout dans ma vie à toujours était incompréhensible.

Je n'en ai pas parlé aux deux autres. Sinon ils essayeraient de me convaincre que Draco essaye de me jouer un mauvais tour. (NdA : La tim rocket, de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !! Bon, je sais, c'est pas le moment ) Mais je ne pense pas. C'est vrai que je me méfie encore un peu, mais il a l'air tellement vrai, que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il joue la comédie… Je crois même que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. J'attends à chaque fois sa venue avec impatiente. On peut même dire que je suis jaloux quand quelqu'un l'approche de trop près… Je suis mal parti, n'est-ce pas ? Tomber amoureux de son ex-pire ennemi, qui a de fortes chances d'aller du côté de Voldemort… Je dois le rejoindre dans sa chambre ce soir. Il soit m'aider pour un devoir en Potion.

J'arrive devant sa porte et frappe. Il y a des avantages à être préfet. Il ouvre et sourit en me voyant. Je lui souris en retour. Puis je rentre. Quand je passe devant lui, il m'attrape par la taille et m'embrasse…

Je m'assoie à son bureau et commence à sortir mes affaires.

-Tu souris plus ces temps-ci…

-Ah bon ?… C'est sans doute grâce à toi…

-Je pense aussi.

Je rigole. Il se prend vraiment pas pour de la merde… Je vois qu'il me regarde. Dans ses yeux, qui ont pris une couleur gris orage, je peux y voir qu'il me désire… Alors doucement, je m'approche de lui, l'embrasse…

…

Toute la journée j'ai étais d'une humeur joyeuse. Les autres n'ont sans doute rien remarqué. Ma première fois. Elle était merveilleuse, comme lui. Il a été d'une douceur dont je ne le croyais pas capable… Je suis si heureux… Finalement, je crois que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, quand quelqu'un comme lui vous soutient… On a rendez-vous au Lac, à 20h30… Je suis si pressé d'y être que j'y suis allé avec une demi-heure d'avance…

Il ne va pas tarder… Enfin j'espère… Il est quand même 21h. Il a donc 30 minutes de retard. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. D'habitude il est super pointilleux avec les horaires. Il doit avoir eu un problème… Je ferais peut-être mieux de le chercher…

…

Je ne l'ai pas trouvé… Si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui me suis trompé de date… J'espère…

Je rentre au dortoir pour essayer de dormir. Je n'y arrive pas. Les pires scénario tournent dans ma tête. Peut-être que je me suis fait avoir, finalement… Non. Il doit avoir eu un empêchement.

* * *

Verdict ?

Harry : Pourquoi toujours moi TT ?!!!

Moi : Parce que je t'aime bien

Harry : Ca a aucun rapport --.

Draco : Arrête de te faire passer pour un malheureux. Pour toi, les lecteurs ont pitié. Moi je passe pour un gros salaud.

Moi : Ah bon ??? Vraiment ??? Je m'en étais pas rendu compte !!

Harry et Draco : Menteuse !!!!

Moi : Ben voilà, vous êtes d'accord.

Harry et Draco : --°… Cas désespéré.

Bref !! Même si j'ai beaucoup apprécié les reviews que j'ai eu du dernier chapitre, j'aimerais bien en voir un peu plus… S'il vous plais !!

J'accepte toujours les remarques sur ce que je pourrais arranger, ce que vous avez aimés, pas aimés (voir détesté… TT)…

Quelques petits mots suffiraient à me faire vivre (et non, chers lecteurs, je ne vie pas de d'amour et d'eau fraiche mais de reviews et de reviews !!!)

A la semaine prochaine pour les courageux !!


	3. Changements et chute libre

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

Coccinelle : Merci pour ta review! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres! Bise.

yume-chan05: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise!! Et pour Draco... Mystère !! Voilà donc la suite!

Elise: Merci d'aimer!!! (je sais pas si ça se dit vraiment --°). Et aussi merci pour ta review!! Pour Draco, t'inquiète pas, il est jamais loin (Draco : On parle moi? Moi : Qu'est ce que je disais!!). Bises!

kuroi sekai : Merci pour ta review !! Pour Draco, comme je le disais plus tôt... Mystère!!! En plus, je pense pas expliquer sa raison, étant donné que c'est en POV Harry et qu'il le... Bref! Voilà la suite!! (manquerait plus que je raconte tout , ce que je suis bien capable de faire...)

Ce nouveau chapitre est super super triste pour Ryry!! Et j'espère que, contrairement à moi quand je me relis, vous verrez bien le temps passer dans la fic!!

Maintenant, voilà la suite!! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Changements et chute libre

Je vais essayer d'avoir des explications. Je les aurais sans doute ce soir. Oui. Et de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Je l'aperçois qui se dirige vers moi, avec sa bande de serpentard. Je cherche son regard. Je veux être rassuré. Mais quand je le croise, je ne vois que de la haine…

-Tiens donc, Potter, t'es tout seul ?

-Eh ben Potty ! T'as de grandes cernes ! C'est ton copain Voldemort qui s'amuse avec toi, la nuit ? Ou alors c'est le souvenir de ceux que tu as tué ?

-… Draco…

-Et depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom, le balafré ? On a pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble, je crois !!

-M… Mais…

-Ben alors, Potty, on a perdu sa langue ? Tu veux que je t'aide à la chercher ? Je rigole Potter, j'ai pas envie d'avoir de la bave de crapaud sur moi…

Je… J'ai loupé un épisode… Ca ne peut être que ça… Sinon pourquoi il me parlerait sur ce ton, comme si on était de nouveau ennemi… Je ne comprends pas… Il est redevenu si froid… Mon cœur se sert. Je me détourne de lui et m'en vais rapidement… Je ne comprends pas… J'entends Parkinson lui parler.

-Oh Dracounet, on se refera une soirée comme celle d'hier soir ? J'ai A-DO-RÉ !! Quand tu m'explique, je comprends absolument tout !! (NdA : Quel pot de colle celle là !!! C'est bon, c'est bon, je pars !!)

-Pansy, tu demanderas à quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois.

J'accélère le pas et n'entends pas la réponse de Draco.

Des… Devoirs ? Il m'a laissé tout seul pour des devoirs ? C'est… C'est pas possible… Alors c'était vraiment de la comédie ? Je ne peux pas y croire… Non. Il devait jouer la comédie pour donner le change aux autres. C'est impossible…

Les premiers cours sont infernaux. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Même en cours de DCFM, que j'adore en temps normal. Les profs le voient mais ne disent rien, sans doute pensent-ils que c'est dû au choc de la disparition de Remus. C'est vrai que j'y pense. Mais l'attitude de Draco est malheureusement la plus grande cause.

A midi, je pars m'asseoir dans un coin du parc. Je ne veux voir personne. Et rien que le fait de penser à manger me donne envie de vomir.

Après un temps indéfini à mes yeux durant le quel j'ai essayé de voir une explication à l'attitude de Draco, la cloche sonne enfin.

Je me dirige alors vers la salle de cours de métamorphose. A un croisement de couloir, j'entends des voix et je reconnais celle de Draco qui parle avec Zabini… Je m'arrête pour écouter.

-Et oui !!

-Tu l'as vraiment fait ?

-Bien sûr ! On ne me lance pas un pari sans que je gagne !!

-Et lui ?

-Eheh… Sa première fois… C'est cruel n'est-ce pas ? Non mais t'as vu comment il me regardait tout à l'heure ? A se rouler de rire…

-T'as pas mis longtemps…

-C'est sûr… Il a été plus… coopératif que je ne le pensais… Je crois même qu'il a des sentiments pour moi… J'en frissonne de dégoût…

Il… Il n'aurait tout de même pas joué la comédie pour me mettre dans son lit !! J'ai l'impression d'être vide… Je ne peux pas y croire… Finalement c'était vraiment de la comédie… Tout était faux… Mon cœur se sert… J'en ai les larmes aux yeux… Je me sens trahi… En fait je le suis… Il faut voir au moins un bon côté, c'est qu'il ne mourra pas de ma faute… Je suis vide…

Alors, au lieu de me diriger vers ma salle de cour, je me dirige vers le Lac… Je suis réellement vide. Pire qu'avant… Si c'était pour me donner de faux espoir, alors autant ne pas m'en donner du tout… Je me taillade les veines… Voldemort… Vite… Qu'il vienne me tuer… Avant que je ne le fasse à sa place… Comme ça, je ne mourrais pas honteusement en fuyant mon sort. De toute façon, peux m'importe comment je vais mourir. Même dans la souffrance s'il le faut. Mais je veux mourir.

…

Les semaines passent. Enfin je crois. Je n'arrive plus à mesurer le temps. Mes journées sont vides, comme moi… Plus rien n'arrive à me faire réagir… Les profs, Herm' et Ron s'inquiète… vaguement… Mais ces deux là sont trop heureux pour vraiment se rendre compte de mon état qui se détériore…

Finalement, le Lac me rappelant trop de souvenir, j'ai élu domicile à la Bibliothèque… J'ai même le droit d'y être hors des heures normales. Ca sert d'être le survivant… Mes pouvoirs grandissent… Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte, mais les livres que je lis à longueur de journée y sont pour beaucoup, ainsi que les entraînements que je fais le soir pour essayer d'oublier… De l'oublier. Par contre, à l'inverse, je maigris à vu d'œil. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important.

Noël est passé… Je suis resté seul à Poudlart… Les deux autres sont allés le passer en famille. Ils m'ont bien proposé d'y aller, mais Dumbledor a dit que je serais plus en sécurité ici… J'ai tout de même reçu des cadeaux de leur part. Un pull de Mme. Weasley, un livre d'Hermione, et un sur le quidditch de Ron. Je crois que je leur ai aussi envoyé des cadeaux. Je ne suis pas sûr.

De toute façon, je crois que points de vue sécurité… Je suis déjà mort… Même les cauchemars que m'envoie Voldemort ne me font plus rien. Physiquement ils me font souffrir, mais voir les gens mourir ne me fait plus rien. Sans doute ai-je vu et vécu trop de souffrance en trop peu de temps. Je suis insensible ? Oui. Ne suis-je pas né pour commettre un meurtre ou mourir ?

Les journées passent donc avec à la fois une lenteur affolante, mais avec une vitesse tout aussi affolante. Je ne me rends pas compte du temps qui passe.

Pendant les cours, enfin dans ceux où je vais, les professeurs ne me demandent plus rien. De toute façon, je n'ai plus grand-chose à apprendre. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, l'aillant lu à la bibliothèque.

Les vacances de Pâques vont finir ce soir… Les élèves qui étaient partis sont rentrés cet après-midi. On est déjà/enfin en avril ? De toute façon, enfermé comme je le suis dans la bibliothèque, je ne vois pas passer les saisons. Les jours. Et puis mon quotidien ne change pas entre les cours et les vacances.

Je ne sais plus depuis quand je ne suis pas sortis. Je pense aller faire un tour. Peut-être qu'être dehors me fera un peu de bien. L'espoir fait vivre ? Mon espoir à moi me tue à petit feu. Même s'il est aidé par les circonstances et par moi-même.

Quand je vois un groupe de serpentards un peu plus loin mais irrémédiablement sur mon chemin, je sais que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Alors que je passe devant eux, ils m'accostent.

-Ben Potter, on est tout seul ?

-Ca devient une habitude dis moi…

-Foutez moi la paix…

-Draco nous a dit quelque chose d'intéressant sur toi…

-Comme ça il paraît que t'es quelqu'un de facile ? Et en plus que t'aime les hommes ? Ben dis donc…

-Tu voudrais pas nous faire découvrir tes talents ?

Ce qu'ils me disent me glace… Draco a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de facile… Vaguement je les vois s'approcher. Mais je ne réagis pas. Je suis trop choqué… Finalement, quand je réagis il est déjà trop tard. Il y a une personne qui me tient chaque bras… Ils m'entraînent vers un coin d'où personne ne peut nous voir du château… Je me débats… Je vois bien où ils veulent en venir… Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fais pour qu'ils m'en veuillent autant… Le dernier restant baisse mon pantalon… Puis le sien… Je me débats, mais le poids que j'ai perdu ne joue pas en ma faveur… Brutalement, il me lève les deux jambes et me pénètre du même coup… Je sens le sang couler… Je pleure en même temps. J'entends vaguement l'autre prendre son pied. Ca fait mal… J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas tomber plus bas… Quand il a fini, je m'écroule lamentablement par terre. Mais je crois qu'ils n'en n'ont pas fini avec moi… Tout aussi brutalement, les deux autres me prennent… Puis ils me lâchent… Je me replis douloureusement sur moi-même, en pleure… Ils partent sur un dernier mot…

-Finalement, Draco n'avait pas tord. T'es pas si mauvais que ça. On a eu raison de suivre son conseil et de t'essayer…

Ils me laissent seul… Je me sens si sale… Avec des gestes saccadés, je m'ouvre une fois de plus les veines. Dire que je pensais ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas… Je crois que c'est fait… Lentement et douloureusement, je me relève… J'arrive tant bien que mal à regagner mon dortoir sans tomber dans les pommes. Je me sens si sale. Pourtant je n'ai pas la force de prendre une douche…

Pourquoi Dumbledor n'est pas là ?!! Pourquoi ne sait-il jamais les choses importantes ?... Pourquoi personne ne vient m'aider, moi, alors que je dois sauver toute la population magique et moldue… Pourquoi… Aidez-moi… aidez-moi…

…

Mes gestes sont lents. Tout le monde a pu se rendre compte que je ne vivais plus vraiment. La plupart ont étés déçus et se sont détournés de moi, disant que je n'étais pas capable de les sauver… Je me retrouve donc seul… Voir les deux autres ne s'inquiéter que quand ils arrêtent de s'embrasser, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerai de l'amitié…

Les serpentards sont heureux, enfin pour ceux qui sont dévoué à Voldemort. Un serpentard heureux ? Oui. Et ça fait peur. Les insultes pleuvent… Malheureusement pas seulement de la part des Serpentard. Tous. Même certains professeurs… Laissez-moi… Je n'en peux plus…

…

Lentement, la fin de l'année approche. Les visions de Voldemort se font de plus en plus fréquentes, mettant en évidence que la dernière bataille est proche… J'espère qu'elle va très très vite arriver… Je serais au moins débarrassé d'un poids.

Depuis l'épisode avec les trois serpentards, Malfoy n'arrête pas de m'insulter, de me chercher. C'est pire qu'avant. Mais je ne réponds plus. Toutes ses remarques me font mal, à un point qu'il ne peut pas imaginer, mais je ne réponds pas. Je passe mon chemin. De toute façon, si je restais, j'éclaterais en sanglots et il serait trop content…

C'est ainsi que passe mes journées. Les mois même. Le matin, avant le petit déjeuner, je réponds aux questions vaguement inquiètent des deux tourtereaux. Puis je les laisse. Je ne vais pas manger. Ca sevirait à rien. Et puis je supporte de moins en moins le monde. Le reste de la journée, soit je vais en cours où je suis réellement déconnecté, soit j'étudie. Et je réponds aux questions des deux autres par un sourire... Et je fuis Malfoy. Mon quotidien se résume à ça. Fuire. Le monde, les repas, mes amis, Malfoy... Le sommeil aussi...

A la fin de l'année, Voldemort se fait de plus en plus agressif…

Ce soir, je vais me balader… Ca m'arrive rarement, mais j'ai encore besoin d'air. Je me dirige vers le stade de Quidditch. Voler me vide l'esprit. Et me donne une sensation de liberté, qui est fausse, d'accord, mais qui me fait vivre. Soudain, alors que je suis tranquillement assis, je sens une main m'agripper le bras et une deuxième se poser sur ma bouche pour que je ne crie pas… Je me débats comme je peux, mais une deuxième personne me lance un Petrificus Totalus. Je ne peux plus rien faire… Quand je reprends connaissance, je suis dans une salle noire. Sans doute la salle de réunion de Voldemort, vu que je suis entouré de mangemorts.

-Alors Potter… Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé en face…

Je le regarde et ne dis rien.

-Bien. Je vais donc t'accueillir en tant que prisonnier de choix. Emmenez-le dans mon cachot.

Je suis pris brutalement pas les épaules et emmené dans une pièce où il n'y a aucune fenêtre.

Pour l'instant, je suis seul. Personne ne vient me voir. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe… Après ce qui me paraît être des heures, la porte s'ouvre… Voldemort.

-Eh bien Potter. On est bien silencieux… Je vais arranger ça. Doloris.

Je me tords de douleur. Je cris de douleur… Quand il a finalement décidé qu'il avait assez entendu ma voix, il arrête le sort. Je tremble de partout…

-Eh bien eh bien, je vois que tu as toujours une voix… Voyons voir…

Il me lance un sort que je ne connais pas et je me retrouve attaché dans le vide, sans pouvoir bouger. Puis il me lance un autre sort. Je me retrouve avec mes vêtements en lambeau, et de multiples coupures assez profondes… Voldemort rit. C'est terrifiant… La torture continue. Quand il en a marre de m'entendre crier, il arrête. Mais son sourire ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance…

Il est parti. Je pense ne m'être jamais sentis aussi sal. Même après que les serpentards m'ai violé… Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait pour qu'ils aient tous envie de me violer ? Pourquoi ?… Les questions recommencent à tourner en moi…

Après plusieurs jours sur le même schéma, je ne réagis plus. Je suis une larve. Je ne pense même plus…

La porte s'ouvre. Une robe noire. Encore un mangemort. Voldemort laisse ses chouchous me violer maintenant. J'ai déjà eu le droit à Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle pères… Celui là, je l'ai jamais eu…

-Potter.

Cette voix. C'est Rogue. Il a eu l'autorisation de venir jouer avec moi ? C'est vrai que c'est bizarre que je ne l'aie pas vu avant.

-Potter. Vous m'entendez ?

Lentement je lève la tête. J'essaye de le regarder, mais je vois flou et j'ai du sang qui colle mes cils. Il doit être content de voir son élève honnit dans cet état…

-Bon. Vous avez assez de force pour vous levez ? Et faite vite bon sang !! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Je ne réagis pas. De toute façon, je suis totalement incapable de me lever ou de faire le moindre geste.

Finalement il m'attrape et me tire brutalement en dehors de la cellule. Puis je m'évanouis…

Quand je reprends connaissance, je suis entouré de blanc. J'en ai mal aux yeux. Je n'ai pas vu de vraie lumière depuis minimum une semaine…

-Il se réveille !!

-Harry !! Comment ça va ?

-On s'est inquiété vieux !!

Je ne réponds pas. De toute façon, à quoi ça sert, vu que quoi que je dise, ils en tireront leur propre conclusion. Et puis je crois que je n'ai plus de voix à force de torture.

-Eloignez-vous de lui. Bon. Harry, peux-tu me dire si tu as mal quelque part ?

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. De toute façon je ne sens plus mon corps. Alors comment pourrais-je dire où j'ai mal ?

Les autres n'arrêtent pas de poser des questions. Comme si c'était maintenant qu'il fallait s'inquiéter pour moi…

Finalement Pompom les jète hors de l'infirmerie….

Après une semaine, je peux enfin sortir. Les autres sont venus me voir tout les jours. Mais ils s'inquiètent pour moi parce que je ne parle plus. Hermione a dit un truc comme "choc emotionel", enfin un truc de psy moldu quoi.

Le problème, c'est que maintenant (et depuis au moins une semaine) les deux autres restent collés à moi, même si ça les empêche pas de s'embrasser à longueur de journées.

On est assis sur un banc, dans la roseraie. Je lis vaguement un livre que j'ai pris avec moi. Cet endrois doit leur sembler vraiment romantique, parce qu'ils arrêtent pas de s'embrasser. Hermione en a même lâché son bouquin... Je lève les yeux vers eux et les regarde. Ils le voient, me sourient et se recollent. Cette fois, c'est trop. Je me lève et parts. J'entends les deux autres me suivrent. Du coup je me retourne et leur lance un regard qui aurait fait trembler même le Lord Noir.

-Maintenant ça suffit. Vous me LAISSEZ T R A N Q U I L L E !!!

-Mais…

-LA FERME !!! Laissez moi respirer !!

Je me tourne et m'en vais. Les autres se regardent, à la fois terrifié et perplexe… Je suis tranquille pour un moment j'espère…

En effet, à partir de cet instant, je me suis retrouvé au calme. Sans sangsues. Les autres gryffondors m'évitent aussi tout en restant polis. Hermione a du trouver une excuse à mon comportement, genre : le stress de la guerre, les tortures… J'en ai rien à faire. Mais en tout cas, tant mieux.

Comme Rogue m'a sauvé, il ne peut plus jouer son rôle d'espion… Dommage. Surtout qu'à la fin de la guerre, ça peut beaucoup servir. Voldemort est devenu encore plus actif qu'avant ma capture. Il doit être en colère… Son jouet est parti. Et son meilleur mangemort (ou au moins dans les premiers) l'a trahi. Finalement, il y a de quoi. Mais il n'y a vraiment pas à s'inquièter. Les visions qu'il m'envoit inconsciement ou pas me font aussi souffrir que s'il avait été en face de moi...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

Alors? Des remarques? Bonnes? Mauvaises? Des trucs a améliorer? J'accepte TOUT!!!! Mais faut appuyer sur le bouton ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

**Love Draco Malfoy :** Tadam!!! Voilà la suite!! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire autant que les autres chapitres!!! 

**lolo : **Salut! Te voilà exaucé!! J'espère que ça te plaira!!

**daphlanote :** Merci!!! Et voilà la suite!!

**Coccinelle :** Ce que j'ai en tête... Ben il y a un grand changement dans ce chapitre! Et j'espère qu'il te plaira!! Bises

**Fouine et belette :** Un Harry et Draco?... Moui. Avec beaucoup de patience . Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!!

**Elise :** T'inquiète!! Ryry est en bonne santé, je prends soin de lui!!! Enfin j'essaye!! Bise

**lulu342 :** Que serait la fic sans notre Harry? Mais oui, il va survivre!! Pas d'inquietude à se faire!!... Enfin presque

**Telika :** Voui, elle est très très triste ma fic. Malheureusement (niark niark) ce n'est pas pret de finir!!! Pour la fin... Heureuse (peut-être?)

* * *

Je remercie tout ceux/celles qui me laissent des reviews et aussi ceux/celles qui me mettent dans leurs favoris et dans leurs alerts!!! J'en suis super super contente!!!!!!!!!

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite!!!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Fuite

Ca y est. Les deux camps se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, les uns voulant tuer les autres. La bataille commence. Je tue plusieurs personnes du camp adverse. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Ce que je cherche a les yeux rouges. Et se tient à l'écart de la bataille, regardant ce bain de sang avec satisfaction. Je m'en approche… Soudain, une main me saisie le bras. Je me retiens de justesse en découvrant qui c'est. Malfoy.

-Ben alors Potter, on se sent enfin près à mourir ?

Je me dégage le bras et part. Du coup je n'ai plus aucune envie de me battre contre Voldemort. Ou plutôt, plus aucune envie de gagner. Un peu comme si j'allais à l'abattoir.

Une fois face a lui, il me regarde avec un air méchant. Apparemment lui a envie de me tuer. Grand bien lui fasse.

-Potter… Comme on se retrouve… Dis moi… Tu n'aurais pas rapetissé depuis la dernière fois ? Dommage, avant tu étais vraiment à mon goût… Alors tu veux te battre contre moi ? Pourquoi ?… Ah ! Je sais ! Pour « l'amour » des autres !! Mais tu vas finir comme tes parents… Et puis… J'ai l'impression que tu es bien seul… Ne serait-ce pas des regards de dégoût que les personnes… De ton camps te lance ?

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je le sais bien tout ça !! Et savoir que jusque dans la bataille personne ne croira en moi me fait quand même plus de mal que je le pensais. Alors par un sort que je me lance, une aura de magie pure m'entoure. Je sais que ce sort est dangereux. Au mieux, je mourrais, au pire, je serais privé de magie pendant quelque temps. Car il libère tout mon potentiel magique d'un coup.

Voldemort est surpris mais se reprend vite. Il essaye de me lancer un sort. Mais celui-ci ricoche sur mon aura. Lentement je m'avance vers lui. Pour la première fois, je vois de la peur dans ses yeux. Il me lance un Evada Kevadra qui, de nouveau ricoche contre mon aura. Arrivé à deux mètres de lui, je lève mon bras tenant la baguette et lance moi aussi ce sortilège interdit. Mon aura suit mon mouvement de baguette et se dirige à une vitesse folle sur Vlodemort. Une explosion, puis plus rien…

Doucement, je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Je vois que la bataille s'était arrêtée pour nous regarder. Puis les Mangemorts, tout en lançant des derniers sorts se volatilisent. Les autres m'acclament et se sautent dans les bras de joie. Je les regarde puis fait de même que mes ennemis. Je ne suis pas mort. Alors je vais trouver un coin tranquille où je vais recommencer une vie enfin normale. Je pense qu'ils se débrouilleront sans moi pour la suite. J'ai assez donné… J'ai trop donné pour pouvoir rester parmi eux en faisant comme si… Comme si ils ne m'avaient pas abandonner. Comme s'ils ne m'avaient pas méprisés… Insultés…

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, je transplanne à la Banque des Gringotts où je retire en dollars tout ce qu'il y a sur mon compte. Et avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent d'où je suis, je transplanne dans le Londres moldu, prends un billet pour la France…

…

L'ambiance me plaît. De toute façon, si elle ne me plairait pas, je ne reviendrais pas ici toutes les nuits. Bon. Maintenant ça suffit pour ce soir. Je vais rentrer...

-Bonsoir… Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Je crois que de toute façon c'est déjà fait…

-C'est vrai… Dis, tu ne voudrais pas me payer un verre ?

- ???? Pardon ? Tu te gênes pas, ça va ? Tu pourrais au moins te présenter !!

-Oh ! Alors je m'appelle Adriana, j'ai 19 ans, je n'ai nul part où dormir, et j'ai pas d'argent. Donc pour me faire oublier mes malheurs, tu peux me payer un verre ?

-Au moins, ça c'est de la présentation… Tiens. Va te commander un verre. Moi tu me ramènes une vodka caramel.

-Ok ! Merci !

Oh moins, elle ne s'embarrasse pas des détails… Elle très directe. C'est ce que j'aime. Les mensonges m'ont trop fait souffrir.

Elle revient vers moi avec les deux verres.

-Dis, t'es connu toi ici, non ?

-Assez oui. Pourquoi ?

-Ben le serveur m'a demandé si j'étais ta nouvelle petite amie.

-Mais bien sûr.

Une fois mon verre fini, je me lève.

-Moi je rentre. Donc si tu veux, je t'invite à dormir. Si tu n'as pas peur que je te viole bien sûr…

-T'inquiète !! C'est vrai ? Tu m'invites à dormir chez toi ?

-Puisque je te le dis…

-D'accord !!

On remonte à pied chez moi… Inconscient ? Sûrement. Si ça se trouve, c'est un serial killer. Ou une voleuse. Et alors ? Si je meurs, qu'est-ce que ça peu changer ?

-Sinon pourquoi t'es à la rue ?

-Mon beau-père n'a pas accepté que je sois lesbienne.

-Ah. Donc il t'a viré de chez lui.

-Oui, en gros c'est ça.

-Tu comptes te trouver un travail ?

-Oui, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin d'un domicile, et pour en avoir un, il faut que j'ai de l'argent…

-Ah… C'est ici… Tu dormiras dans cette chambre.

-Wahou !! Il est super grand ton appart !! T'as… Trois chambres, deux salles de bain, un salon, un bureau… Pfiu… T'as souvent des invités ?

-Longue durée ? Jamais. Mais j'aime avoir de l'espace.

-Ok. Bon ben je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, et merci de me faire confiance…

Elle part. Moi je rentre dans ma chambre, prends mes cachets et me couche. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à arriver.

Quand je me réveille, je sens quelque chose. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas mis le feu à l'appart…

A demi réveillé, je me dirige vers la cuisine… Surprise… Elle fait la cuisine… Un point pour elle…

-Je me suis dis que pour te remercier, comme j'ai rien sur moi, tu apprécierais un petit déj' tombé du ciel !

-Effectivement. Mais ce qui me ferais le plus plaisir, c'est quand même un café pour le moment…

-Tiens ! Je sais pas comment tu l'aime, donc je l'ai fait à ma façon…

-Il est délicieux…

-… Dis… Je peux squatter chez toi, le temps que je trouve un boulot, et qu'après je trouve un appart pas trop chère ?

-Si tu veux… Du moment que tu dérange pas mes habitudes… Ma règle, c'est liberté. Donc tu ne cherches pas à me retenir pour quoi que ce soit, si je pars sans prévenir, tu ne lances pas d'avis de recherche… Sinon c'est à ta recherche que seront les flics.

-Au moins c'est clair. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'aime ma liberté. Donc je te comprends.

-Bien. Au moins, ça c'est clair. Maintenant, tiens, voilà des doubles. J'en referais d'autres.

-Merci !

-Au fait, dernier truc. Je ne travaille pas, et je sors souvent le soir. Parfois je ne rentre pas, parfois je rentre accompagner. Donc si ça te dérange… Tu pars.

-Pas de problème !!

-Bien. Alors sur ce, je m'en vais.

-Ok ! Alors à plus tard ! Moi je vais chercher du boulot !

-Au fait, tu sais faire quoi, pour le boulot ?

-Ben… En faite, rien, je sais cuisiner, faire le ménage, un peu taper à l'ordinateur…

-Bon… Viens par là. Va à l'ordinateur… Je vais te dicter un texte.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis pris d'amitié avec elle, ça c'est fait immédiatement. Bizarrement, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, je cherche à aider quelqu'un sans rien demander en retour… Pour le moment, je découvre qu'elle vraiment nulle à l'ordinateur. Donc je vais annuler mes projets pour cette semaine et je vais lui apprendre comment bien se servir d'un ordinateur. Peut-être que les semaines suivantes je lui apprendrais pour le ménage et la cuisine…

Les semaines suivantes passent à une vitesse affolante. Finalement, je peux la laisser chercher un boulot avec plus de chance pour qu'elle soit prise. Je vais moi aussi demander pour elle de mon côté. En plus, je lui ai appris à porter un plateau avec plusieurs commandes à la foix. C'était vraiment marrant de mettre en vitesse devant elle, et de la regarder se casser la figure en se demandant ce qu'il c'est passé, vu que pour elle, je suis toujours derrière elle…

…

Plusieurs semaines sont passées. Elle a trouvée un boulot, comme serveuse. On sort la plupart du temps ensemble le soir. Mais de mon côté, le nombre de conquêtes s'agrandit de façon affolante. J'en suis à minimum un par soir. Parfois j'en ai même deux…

Dans le milieu où je traîne, on est connu maintenant. On doit être les personnes qui doivent mettre le plus d'ambiance dans les bars. D'un autre côté, on danse pas de façon discrète, quand il y a la place de danser… Justement, ce soir, j'ai envie de bien bouger. En rentrant dans le bar, je me dirige directement vers la piste, après avoir posé mes affaires à une table. Les autres « danseurs » s'éloignent à mon arrivée. D'un signe de la main, je demande au serveur de mettre ma musique préférée. Ca commence. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Adriana me rejoint au milieu de la chanson. A nous deux, nous sommes l'attraction du bar.

Elle se penche vers moi et me susurre :

-T'as une belle touche. Regarde derrière mon épaule. Tu vois le blond qui a l'air timide ?

Je hoche de la tête. Durant tout le reste de la chanson, je le fixe, lui lançant des regards langoureux. Il rougit. C'est mignon. Mais mignon ou pas, je vais quand même me le faire ce soir… A la fin de la chanson, je me dirige vers sa table.

-Bonsoir… Je peux t'inviter à danser ?

-Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas…

-C'est pas grave, tu va voir, avec moi, ça va se faire tout seul.

Il rougit à mes paroles à double sens. Finalement, je le tire. Au milieu de la piste, je le colle à moi et commence à danser. Adriana ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre.

Je reste toute la soirée avec lui. J'arrive enfin à le décider à venir avec moi pour cette nuit. On y va…

Je l'emmène dans ma chambre… Il a l'air stressé… Alors qu'on est tout les deux presque nu, il me dit dans un murmure, comme s'il en avait honte :

-Ca… Ca sera la première fois pour moi…

Des souvenirs me reviennent. De MA première fois et de ce qui a suivi…

Je m'écarte de lui… Moi je ne couche avec lui que pour un soir… Je ne veux pas qu'il le regrette, et que la même chose se passe comme pour moi…

-Je… Tu ne veux plus de moi…

-Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Mais tu sais que je ne couche avec toi que pour un soir… Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes…

-Je… ne le regretterais pas… Même si c'est que pour un soir…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

Il s'approche de moi avec un sourire timide… Il est tellement craquant…

Finalement j'accepte…

Quand j'arrive enfin à m'endormir, les cauchemars reviennent… Draco… Non !! Ne t'approche pas de moi !!! Vous aussi !! Arrêtez !! NON !!!! Pourquoi tu as dis ça Draco ?!!! Non !! Ne t'approche pas !!! On me tient le bras… Je me débats comme je peux…

* * *

Voilà voilà!! J'espère que ça vous à plus!! C'est un changement assez brutal, je l'avoue!! 

Bon, je vous redemanderez pas de reviews (même si ça me ferait beaucoup plaisir)... Bon, ben finalement je vous en redemande

Sinon, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!!


	5. Un passé toujours present

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

Désolée pour ce retard!! Merci à Elise pour sa review! C'est vrai que ça va un peu mieux pour Harry!! Mais vu mon sadisme...

Enfin bon! Voilà la suite!!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un passé toujours présent

-Romain !! Romain réveille toi !!

On me secoue… Par automatisme, je prends le couteau caché sous mon oreiller et le place à la gorge de la personne qui me tient… Je reconnais enfin Adriana. Lentement je baisse mon couteau.

-Romain… Tu pourrais faire gaffe, t'as failli me tuer !!

-Et toi, quand tu me vois faire un cauchemar, n'essaye même pas de m'approcher.

-Mais tu criais !!

-Lance moi plutôt quelque chose de loin. En tout cas, ne m'approche plus pendant que je dors.

-Bien… Sinon, ça va ? Pourquoi t'as fais un cauchemar ? T'en avais jamais fait avant !

-J'ai oublié de prendre mes calmants… Bon, vu l'heure, moi je me lève.

Je m'habille pour sortir… C'est vrai que j'allais la tuer. Je ne l'aurais pas reconnu au dernier moment, elle serait morte… Je suis un vrai danger pour les autres…

Quand je rentre à l'appart, il est presque midi… Julien, le blond est toujours là.

-Tu as faim ? Adriana a préparé quelque chose…

-Tu veux resté manger ici ?

-Euh…

-Bon. Alors tu restes mangé.

La routine s'installe rapidement. Après quelques semaines, Julien est finalement venu habiter ici, vu que la personne avec qui il était en collocation est partie et qu'il ne pouvait pas payer les deux loyers. En échange, il me paye un peu pour le loyer… Je n'ai pas recouché avec lui, comme je lui avais dis. Ca ne le dérange pas… Surtout que maintenant qu'il est allé faire les magasins en compagnie d'Adriana et de moi, il a beaucoup de personnes à ses pieds… Un peu comme moi, mais dans des proportions moindres. Il ramène aussi de temps en temps des gars à l'appart pour un soir, comme Adriana… Je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur eux…

Ce soir on sort tous ensemble. Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'on ne l'a pas fait, chacun ayant des horaires différents. On va à notre bar préféré, celui où j'ai rencontré Julien…

On se retrouve donc tous les trois sur la piste. Julien n'est plus du tout timide… C'est hallucinant de voir comme il a changé !! Il fait même le premier pas comme maintenant. Apparemment il a une cible bien verrouillée. Je regarde par dessus son épaule et vois… Le portrait craché de Malfoy… Ca ne peut pas être lui, assis dans un bar moldu… entouré de moldus… et surtout habillé en moldu… Si c'est le vrai, c'est qu'il a reçut un coup sur la tête… Bon… Moi je vais plutôt m'occuper du magnifique jeune homme à la peau brune qui me regarde depuis tout à l'heure…

Les autres sont partis depuis longtemps, chacun avec quelqu'un, enfin d'après ce que j'ai vu… Moi, vers les 4h00, j'emmène mon beau brun, qui s'appelle Rémi au passage, à l'appart, direction ma chambre…

La nuit a été… courte… Il est 10h00 et Rémi dort toujours dans ma chambre. Donc direction salle de bain pour une bonne douche après le sport. Après avoir pris la douche, je me rase. Soudain la porte s'ouvre… Laissant entrer un blond… avec les yeux gris… et le visage de Malfoy… Donc c'est le double de Malfoy… Mais c'est bizarre qu'il lui ressemble autant…

-Potter…

C'est Malfoy… Mais PUTAIN qu'est-ce que j'ai ENCORE fais de mal pour mériter CA !!!!

-Malfoy… Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ICI ?

-Eh bien Potter, je viens pour me laver… C'est pourtant clair non ?

-Et que fais-tu dans cet appartement ?

- La même chose que toi, je crois …

-Draco ! J'ai oublié de… te… prévenir…

-Quoi ?

-Euh… C'est trop tard… En fait je voulais te dire que Romain se sers toujours de la salle de bain en premier…

-… Romain ? Vraiment ? Donc j'en conclue que c'est ton appart… n'est-ce pas… Romain ?

-Malfoy, Romain est effectivement mon prénom… Tu peux arrêter de le répéter.

-Vraiment ?…

-Alors maintenant tu DEGAGE de cette SALLE DE BAIN.

-Eh bien, tu es bien agressif le matin… Je ne me souviens pas que tu étais comme ça, avant… A moins que ce ne soit le fait de me voir ?…

-Malfoy… Tu ferais bien de sortir immédiatement de cette salle de bain, et même de cet appartement…

-Vous… Vous vous connaissez ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça… N'est-ce pas Potter ?

-Po…Potter ?

-Malfoy… Je m'appelle Fruga… Ca serait bien de t'en souvenir… Oups. Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé un effort mental…

-Oh, c'est vrai… Fruga… Comment ai-je pu oublier…

-Alors maintenant DEGAGE !!!

Il s'en va sur un dernier sourire… Je ne dois pas le tuer. Il faut que je résiste à la tentation… Je crois que je vais sortir faire un tour pour me calmer. Voir même plusieurs tours. Et en plus, avec mes cris, tout le monde est réveillé.

En passant par le salon, je vois que Malfoy n'est pas parti et qu'il boit son café avec les autres. Comme ça je vais pouvoir mettre les choses au point…

-Malfoy.

-Qu'y a-t-il Po… Fruga ?

-Je voulais t'avertir que c'est dans ton intérêt de n'avertir personne.

-Des menaces ? Tu te crois vraiment capable de me battre le Balafré ?

-Je crois qu'il n'y a même pas à se poser la question. Donc… Ni Hermione, Ni Ron, Ni Dumbledor, Ni les journaux, Ni le ministère… Tu comprends ce que veut dire PERSONNE ?

-Ben voyons. Maintenant que tu me le dis, je n'allais effectivement prévenir personne que le Survivant a été retrouvé. Surtout pas tes deux meilleurs amis qui se font un sang d'encre depuis que tu es parti il y a cinq ans…

-Oh oh !! Tu t'inquiètes pour ces deux limaces… Ca veut dire que tu fais parti du cercle d'ami proche de la Sang de Bourbe et de l'Amoureux des Moldus…

-Ne les appelle pas comme ça !!!

-Vraiment… Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ?… Enfin, apparemment maintenant tu me remplace dans le rôle du meilleur-ami-malheureux-qu'il-faut-réconforter-à-tout-prix-mais-seulement-quand-on-a-fini-d'imiter-les-limaces… Intéressant…

-Toujours est-il que je vais leur dire.

Les autres sont restés silencieux pendant notre échange, les yeux grands ouverts. C'est vrai qu'ils ne savent rien de mon passé, d'où je viens, ou autre.

-Bon. Malfoy, viens dans mon bureau, il faut qu'on parle…

On se dirige vers mon bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui demande de placer un sort de silence sur la pièce.

-Bon. Alors on va mettre les choses au clair. Tu leur dis ce que tu veux. Tu peux même leur dire où j'habite. En échange, si je les vois en train de surveiller ce quartier, ou devant cet immeuble ou encore en train de frapper à ma porte, en gros en train de se mêler de ma vie, ils auront besoin d'une nouvelle progéniture. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu vas ensorceler un parchemin et me « filmer ». Je vais leur dire tout ça au clair.

-…

-Aller. Fais-le.

Une fois que c'est près, j'enregistre.

« Bien. Vous deux. Quand vous regarderez ce parchemin, Malfoy vous aura sûrement tout dis. Cependant je vais quand même me donner la peine de vous expliquer tout moi-même.

Pour commencer, Je n'ai pas placé de sort d'Oubliette sur Malfoy pour le lieu où j'habite car je pense que si vous venez tout de même me voir après ce « film », ça risque d'être amusant…Alors voilà. Vous n'essayez même pas de rentrer de nouveau dans ma vie. Je suis très bien sans vous, on peut même dire que c'est le paradis. Si malgré ça vous essayez, j'aurais le regret de vous annoncer la disparition ou la mort d'une personne qui vous est chère. En exemple, je peux donner Alicia, votre petite fille de deux ans, ou alors Weasley, ta sœur ou un de tes frères. Ne pense même pas qu'ils sont plus forts que moi. Si ça avait été le cas, c'est eux qu'on aurait envoyé à la boucherie avec Voldemort. Il est évident que vous ne le direz à personne. Chaque personne au courant sera une menace mise à exécution. Malfoy n'essaye même pas de m'interrompre. Evidement, tout à une fin, même les familles. Mais je pense que je peux aussi menacer vos amis comme Malfoy, Zabini, Londubat… Voilà. Sur ce, et j'espère pour vous, adieu, (moi ça ne me causera que de l'amusement si l'on se revoit…)

-Comment… Tu as changé.

-Ben voyons.

-…

-Bon alors maintenant casses toi. Ou plutôt non, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Moi je me casse. Je prends ma voiture… Je ne sais pas où je vais. A si, du côté de Bordeaux. Ca doit-être sympa là-bas…

A la fin de mes petites vacances improvisées, c'est à dire deux semaines, je me suis enfin calmé… Maintenant je prends la route du retour. J'ai quand même hésité à me faire une nouvelle vie là-bas…

* * *

Toujours la même chose... 'Tite review??? Siou plait!!!!!!

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour ceux qui le veulent!!


	6. Rencontre redoutée

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

**history** : C'est vrai que ma fic est plus basée sur les sentiments que sur le lieu ou l'ambiance... (je m'embrouille moi-même, je suis trop forte XD). Sinon, pour les chapitres, normalement j'en publie un tout les samedi (sauf oublie de ma part --°)Donc j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine review! Pour Draco, Hermione et Ron, c'est vrai qu'Harry va leur en faire voir!! (simple vengeance tout à fait normal n'est-ce pas!). Quoique pour Draco... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je veux lui faire du mal, ma fic se tourne de telle façon que ça lui en fait presque pas mais que ça en fait plein à Harry!! (ma fic se rebelle contre moi!!!!) 

**Elise :** C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû y rester. J'ai même failli l'y laissé, mais j'ai trouvé plus "marrant" de le faire revenir!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci de suivre ma fic!! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir!!! Bise!

**Hermoni :** Pour la réaction d'Harry envers Hermione et Ron, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu exagéré si on compare ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais d'un autre côté, je pense que se faire "trahir" (ou plutôt délaissé) par ses amis quand on en a le plus besoin est ce qu'il y a de plus grave!! Même si s'était la guerre et qu'ils voulaient en profiter vu qu'ils étaient pas sûr de survivre. Pour Draco et Blaise, ils sont toujours amis, mais je ne pense pas m'en servir dans la fic. Pour la réaction d'Hermione et Ron envers le message, elle est dans le chapitre!! Mais pour celle de Dumby, il va falloir attendre encore quelques chapitres (enfin je crois!!) Mais pour le ministère, je ne compte pas le faire entrer dans ma fic (j'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça!--°). Sinon, pour Draco, je te laisse seule juge! Mais c'est vrai qu'il exagère un peu . M'enfin on a tous nos raison n'est-ce pas?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris et dans leurs alerts!!

* * *

Je voulais m'excuser pour le retard d'environ deux semaines du dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas pu vraiment le faire dans le chapitre concerné parceque j'étais sur un ordinateur emprunté et que je pouvais pas le garder longtemps!! Même si deux semaines c'est pas énorme, je deteste être en retard, surtout quand c'est dû à un simple oublie de ma part --°

Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre redoutée

Je monte les escaliers…

Arrivé à l'appart, je me fais littéralement agressé par deux malades : Adriana et Julien.

-Des personnes sont venues !

-Elles voulaient te voir… Mais quand on leur a dit que…

-Tu étais partis on ne savait pas où, elles nous ont agressées…

-Elles nous ont dis que c'était totalement inconscient de te laisser sans savoir où tu étais…

-Alors qu'il pouvait t'arriver n'importe quoi !!

-C'est qui ces gens qui viennent nous faire la morale !!

-Eh !Eh !!! On se calme !! Vous pouvez éviter de parler l'un après l'autre ?!!! Et d'abord… Comment étaient ces personnes ?

-Désolés… En fait, c'était un couple. Ils sont venus plusieurs fois. Une brune aux cheveux frisés avec un air de miss-je-sais-tout, et un grand roux à l'air complètement maladroit.

-…

Ainsi ils sont venus… Ils ont osés…

-Ils ont dis qu'ils reviendrais demain. Enfin c'est la brune qui a dit ça…

-C'est quelqu'un de ton passé ?

-Oui. Comme Malfoy, et je me serais bien passé d'eux… Elle a dit qu'elle repasserait demain ? A quelle heure ?

-En fin d'après-midi, vers 18h.

-Bien. Vous irez lui ouvrir. Je serais dans le salon… Quand vous verrez que ça commence à chauffer vous pourrez sortir de l'appart ? En gros, entre 5 et 10 minutes après qu'elle soit entrée.

-D'accord… Ca doit obligatoirement chauffer ? Parce que ce sont tes anciens amis, d'après ce que j'ai compris…

-En effet… On peut dire ça comme ça… De là d'où je viens, j'étais assez connu. Ils ont été attiré par ça je pense. Toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai vraiment eu besoin d'eux, ils s'amusaient à mimer les limaces en période de reproduction.

…

Cette explication leur a suffit. Ils sont géniaux. Ils ne posent pas de question sur mon passé ou sur mes gestes… Par contre, je crois que mon visiteur de demain va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Elle va arriver dans quelques minutes… La sonnette. Ca y est… Adriana va ouvrir la porte d'en bas et celle d'en haut… J'attends avec impatiente nos retrouvailles « chaleureuse ». Et elle va aussi comprendre que je ne rigolais pas pour mes menaces…

-Ha… Romain !!!

Elle se précipite vers moi, croyant que je vais aussi me jeter dans ses bras… Faut qu'elle arrête de rêver… Je lui lance un regard noir qui la freine immédiatement.

-Romain… Tu m'as manqué tu sais… J'étais tellement inquiète quand tu es parti sans rien nous dire…

-Il est libre non ? Pourquoi il devrait vous faire part de ses moindre faits et gestes ?!!

-Je ne parle pas de tout ce qu'il a fait. Simplement qu'il nous donne de ses nouvelles. On aurait compris qu'il ne veuille pas nous dire où il se trouvait, même si ça nous aurait fait du mal ! Je le connais depuis suffisamment de temps pour le comprendre !

-Adriana, ça ira. Et Weasley, puisque c'est ton nom, ce n'est pas parce que tu me connais depuis plus longtemps qu'elle que tu me comprend forcement mieux. Et elle a raison. Si je suis parti, ce n'est pas pour dire où j'habite, chez qui je vais manger, quelles sont mes connaissances et autres.

-Har… Romain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?

-Tutut… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, plutôt. C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi j'ai soudain eu envie de partir alors que j'avais enfin trouvé une « famille » ? T'es vraiment conne… Tu t'es affaiblis avec la grossesse ou quoi ?!

-!!!

-Et oui, le gentil garçon que j'étais avant n'est plus, faut se faire à cette idée…

-Tu as tellement changé…

-Eh, Sang de Bourbe, pas besoin de pleurer, je te sauterais plus dans les bras comme avant.

Je la vois reculer sous l'insulte, les deux mains devant la bouche, des larmes dans les yeux. Que ça doit être dur d'être insulté par son ex-meilleur ami avec des insultes que Voldemort utilisait…

-Harry !! Pourquoi tu l'insultes comme ça !!! On ne t'a rien fait !!

-Tu peux éviter d'utiliser mon prénom, on n'est pas copain.

-Mais si !!

-Eh non !!! Alors, seulement quelques mois après votre mariage vous avez déjà un mioche… Vous essayez de concurrencer tes parents Ron ?

-… Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter mes parents !! Ils t'ont accueillis !!

-Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié… Et ne fait rien d'inconsidéré, il y a des moldus.

Il avait commencé à sortir sa baguette. C'est marrant. Moi j'en ai plus besoin. La magie sans baguette est tout aussi bien.

-Adriana, Julien, vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait ?

-Oui.

…

-Alors maintenant, je vais vous demandez… Vous avez vu le « film ».

-Oui.

-Et vous êtes venus.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le Harry qu'on connaît ne pourrait pas faire une chose comme ça.

-Pourtant la fouine a du vous avertir que j'avais changé.

-Oui, mais on n'a pas voulu le croire.

-Oh !! Alors vous avez décidé courageusement et en mettant en danger la vie de votre fille de venir voir vous-même la décadence du Survivant…

-Harry…

-Tu me supplies pour quoi exactement ? Pour que je vous laisse sortir en vie ? Pour que je laisse celle de votre fille sauve ? Ou pour que j'arrête ce que tu pense être de la comédie ?

-… Tu as tellement changé…

-Exact. La faute à qui ? Mais non, pas seulement la votre. Vous y êtes juste pour une grande partie…

Je les vois faire demi-tour. Je fais un geste de la main. La porte se verrouille silencieusement. Ils essayent de l'ouvrir à la main, puis voyant qu'ils n'y arrivent pas, avec des sorts… Ils peuvent toujours essayer…

-Harry… Ouvre cette porte s'il te plait…

-Une autre question, demandais-je sans paraître remarquer leur affolement, avez-vous averti le fou de directeur ?

-Ou… oui…

-Je vous avais pourtant prévenus… C'est la deuxième « promesse » que vous rompez… Vous devinez la suite…

D'un geste de la main, je les immobilise en hauteur. Ils ont peur. Je peux le sentir d'ici… D'un autre geste de la main, je les ramène vers moi. Pour ça, je dois dire merci à Voldemort. Comme pour le sort qui suit… Celui qui fait des coupures assez profondes un peu partout sur le corps…

-Harry !!! Arrête s'il te plait !!

-Si vous n'arrêtez pas de hurler, je vous jète un sort de silence.

Ils se taisent tout de suite. Le sang coule de partout… Ca va tâcher ma moquette… Moi je suis toujours assis tranquillement dans mon canapé.

-Harry… Si tu fais de la magie… Tu vas être reconnus par le ministère de la magie…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou pour toi ? T'inquiète. Pour me reconnaître, il faudrait déjà qu'il la sente… Alors, voulez-vous que je continue sur vous ou que je m'amuse sur votre fille ?

-Sur nous !

-J'étais sur que vous diriez ça. Malheureusement, je pense que vous souffrirez plus si je m'amuse avec votre fille… Mais en attendant, comme vous êtes ici…

-POTTER ! Arrête ça tout de suite !!!

-Malfoy… Je n'attendais plus que toi… Viens prendre part aux réjouissances…

-Réjouissance hein ? Finalement, Voldemort a laissé plus qu'une petite part de lui en toi… Tu es comme lui.

Il me jette un regard dégoûté… Ca me glace jusqu'au fond de moi… Qu'il me compare à Voldemort… Qu'il m'y assimile même… En fait il n'a pas tord…

-Oh… Alors comme ça je suis comme Voldemort… Imaginez les titres « Celui qui a tué Vous-Savez-Qui le remplace »… Ahahahahahah… Dommage pour vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer pour vos beaux-yeux. Alors vous n'avez pas d'autres alternatives. Soit on vit chacun de son côté en paix, soit vous vous mêlez de ma vie et la votre ne vaudras plus la peine d'être vécue… La balle est de votre côté, si j'ose dire…

D'un geste de la main, je laisse retomber les deux autres, et, discrètement, je soigne certaines blessures plus profondes que d'autres… Ils se dirigent vers la sortie. Avant de partir, Malfoy dit :

-Tu es pitoyable.

Mon cœur se serre. Je suis blessé par ce qu'il vient de dire. Le regard qu'il m'a lancé montrait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi : de la haine, du dégoût, de la pitié… Je ne voulais pas ça !! Je voulais seulement vivre libre, pour la première fois de ma vie !! Et surtout l'oublier… Car malgré ce qu'il m'a fait (et il en a fait…), je l'aime encore… Pathétique n'est-ce pas… Mais il ne me comprend pas. Il ne m'a jamais compris de toute façon.

* * *

Voilà voilà!! 

Je sais pas comment je fais, mais à chaque fois que je veux que Draco en prenne plein la tête, c'est Harry qui prend!!! Il va finir par démissonner...

J'espère que la rencontre entre les anciens amis vous à plus (même si ce n'est pas obligatoirement ce à quoi vous vous attendiez!) et j'attends avec une grande impatience vos reviews!!!

A samedi prochain pour le chapitre suivant!!

Petit message privé : Ganou, quand tu liras ce chapitre, review OBLIGATOIRE!!!!!!!!! Sinon je t'en voudrais éternellement!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

**C Elise :** Euh... J'espère aussi... Mais est-ce que j'y arriverais? J'en suis pas sûre... Mais je vais essayer!! Faut bien qu'il souffre un peu!!! D'un autre côté, c'est un Malfoy et en tant que POV Harry, c'est assez dur de montrer la souffrance d'un Malfoy... Merci pour ta review! Bisou!

**Morhian :** Si je vois qui t'es??? Naaaaan!!!! Vois pas du tout!!!!! Ma fic avance bien? Ouais. Ca fait même exactement 6 chapitres que t'aurais dû me laisser un signe de vie... Alors que t'avais vu que j'avais publié... Snif... Snif... Quelle trahison... Le 22? Mouais, on sverra sûrement alors. Donc en attendant, je veux que tu me review!!!!! Chaque chapitre pour la peine!!! 'spèce de méchante!!!!! (où alors tu m'envoi les chapitres corrigés... Bonne idée non?) Bisous ma chérie!

**mimie :** Mmh... Si Draco va se rendre compte du mal qu'il a fait à Harry? Mais vu l'attitude qu'il a actuellement, ne s'en est-il pas déjà rendu compte? Pour son amitié avec Ron et Hermione, pour faire simple, on va dire que ce sont des Gryffondors et qu'ils ont le coeur ouvert... (très très très simple comme explication, il faut l'avouer!!) Mais pour plus d'explication, et comme il y en a pas mal qui me demande, je mettrais ma fic en POV Draco sur mon blog. Quand je sais pas, mais je la mettrais!! Merci pour ta review!!

**Eqwene Al'Vere :** Je suis contente que finalement tu m'ai lu et que tu m'ai laissé une review!! Et ne t'inquiète pas, une happy-end est prévue!! Pour Draco, je peux pas te dire quand il a reconnu ses erreurs, vu que c'est en POV Harry. Mais j'ai la version POV Draco sur mon ordi et la mettrais sûrement sur mon blog pour ceux qui veulent des éclairsissement. Même chose pour la réaction de la population sorcière face à la disparition d'Harry. En attendant, j'espère que la suite va te plaire!!

**Dryzenh81** : Comme on me demande assez souvent de remettre Draco à sa place, je vais relire attentivement chaques chapitres pas encore édité, et si je vois qu'il souffre pas assez, alors je changerais un peu!!! Pour le côté froid d'Harry, je trouve que je l'ai pas assez bien réussit, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise comme ça!! Et merci pour ta review!!

* * *

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. Je l'aime pas du tout mais j'arrive pas à le refaire pour qu'il montre ce que je veux... J'espère malgrès tout qu'il va vous plaire!! 

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La chute libre continue

Et voilà… Je suis reparti comme il y a quatre-cinq ans… Ne rien manger, ne rien faire, rester cloîtré chez moi… Je deviens, bien sûr assez vite malade (en même temps qu'invivable)… Manquait plus que ça… Les autres veillent sur moi autant qu'ils peuvent… Mais ils ont leurs propres horaires… Moi je passe mon temps allongé sur mon lit…

J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir… Ca doit être Julien, vu qu'Adriana travaille se soir.

-Romain, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Je ne réponds pas, perdu dans mes pensées qui tournent un peu en rond ces temps ci…

-Romain, tu m'entends ?

-…oui…

-Alors tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-…non…

-… Quelqu'un veut te voir. Je me suis permis de te l'amener…

-Ah.

-Eh bien alors, Fruga… Tu fais encore des tiennes… Tu cherches à attirer l'attention sur toi ou quoi ?

-Malfoy… Pourquoi…t'es…là ?

-Ben c'est évident non ? Pour voir comment va mon pire ennemi !!! Comme ça fait plusieurs soirs que je te vois pas au bar, j'ai décidé de venir t'emmerder directement chez toi. Par contre je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans cet état.

-Pourquoi… tu m'as traité… de pitoyable ?

-T'es resté à cette affaire ? Ben c'est normal non ? T'as vu comment tu les as traité ?! Surtout en leur disant que c'était en partie de leur faute si t'es devenu comme ça !

-En fait… c'est à cause de toi… Moi je… suis moins pitoyable… que toi…

-… Tu parle de notre septième année à Poudlard ?… Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait ça…

-Tu n'as… aucune excuse… C'est de ta… fautes si tout ça…arrive…

-Faut pas exagérer non plus ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'as étais capturé par Voldemort et si il t'as gardé pendant presque deux semaines !!

A ce souvenir, je tremble… C'est un cauchemar…

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas non plus responsable de ce qu'ont fais les trois serpentards…

-SI !!! C'est toi… qui leur a parler… en insinuant qu'ils… devraient me tester…

-……

-…

-… Je voulais aussi te dire que Hermione a décidé de revenir te voir avec Ron quand je lui ai dis que tu étais malade.

-Non.

-C'est ce que je leur ai dis, mais ils ne comprennent pas. Ils pensent que tu ne mettras pas tes menaces à exécution…

-Tu crois… la même chose toi aussi ?

-Non. Et je sais pas comment les autres peuvent penser ça après ce qu'il c'est passé ici.

Je détourne la tête devant le regard de dégoût qu'il me lance… Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fais… Et je commence à le regretter… Mais devant leur comportement d'innocent… J'ai pas pu me retenir… Faut dire que depuis la guerre, j'ai horreur du mensonge… Je l'ai trop de fois subit…

Devant mon silence, il part…

Alors comme ça, ils ne veulent pas me croire… Finalement, cette nouvelle me permet de me rétablir… Lentement, peut-être, mais au moins sûrement… Je sors m'entraîner tous les jours dans une salle de sport, ce qui fait que je reprends assez vite mes kilos. Finalement, une semaine après (mon sang de magicien m'ayant aidé) je peux sortir. Les deux autres ne sont pas venus me voir. Si ça se trouve, c'était un mensonge de Malfoy pour que je retrouve la forme… Je suis débile parfois… Pourquoi Malfoy s'inquièterait-il pour moi ?! Non mais sérieusement, je crois que je deviens fou…

Ce soir, c'est décidé, je sors… Et je ne compte pas terminer ma soirée seul. Peut-être que faire ce genre de sport me permettra de réagir…

Je vais dans mon bar préféré… Malfoy y est, avec Julien… Il ne manquait plus que ça… Maintenant ils ont sympathisés…

Je m'approche de Malfoy, une mauvaise lueur dans les yeux. Quand les autres clients voient mon état, ils détournent instantanément les yeux de moi…

-Alors Malfoy…

-Pot… Fruga… Depuis le temps… Tu sembles remis…

-Dommage pour toi… Tu ne t'ai pas débarrassé de moi il y a cinq ans, alors ce n'est pas une petite grippe ou autre maladie qui va y arriver…

-… Ils sont venus te voir ?

-Non… Malheureusement pour moi… Mais je les attends avec une… très grande… impatiente… Je me demande quelle tête peut avoir leur fille…

-Tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveu d'Alicia…

-Oh !! Une menace !! Et tu crois vraiment être en mesure de me faire face ? Tu es un peu présomptueux non ?… D'après ta réaction, tu dois être son parrain…

-Et alors ? Figure toi que c'est pas parce que j'ai pas la force de m'opposer à toi que je le ferais pas… Rappelles-toi de tes parents… Ils ont bien sacrifiés leurs vies pour toi (même si tu n'en vaut pas la peine) face à Voldemort…

-Mes parents… Et bien si tu les vois dans l'autre monde en essayant de sauver ta filleule, dis leur qu'ils ont perdu leur vie pour rien…

-…

-… Bon, maintenant, je vais aller faire quelque chose d'hautement plus intéressant…

Je m'éloigne tout en cherchant une victime des yeux…

…

Ce soir aussi je ressors… Ca m'a tellement manqué, l'ambiance de ce bar…

Les deux autres n'ont pas pu venir, je me retrouve seul… Pour la peine, au lieu de chercher quelqu'un, je vais me bourrer… Arrivé dans le bar, je m'assoie à la table la plus reculée… Greg, le serveur vient me servir… Je ne sais pas le nombre de verres que j'ai bus… Je maudirais presque le fait que je tiens l'alcool… D'autres clients entre… Je reconnais l'un d'eux, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il ferait là… Je m'approche de lui… Marc… C'est vraiment lui…

-Salut beau gosse !

-Romain !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

-Eh bien moi j'habite ici depuis un an et demi, et… ça va bien… Et toi ? Comment ça se fait que t'ais atterris ici ?

-Figures-toi que je viens juste d'être nommé ici, alors je vais habiter dans cette ville !

-T'imagine le bol pour qu'on se retrouve dans le même bar ? Elle est super grande cette ville !!

-Oui, mais en fait, c'est un copain qui m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce bar et dans ceux des alentours… mais surtout celui-là… Tu viens souvent ici toi ?

-Oui, assez, pourquoi ? C'est quoi le truc d'intéressant ?

-Ben en fait, il paraît qu'un groupe de trois personnes vient régulièrement ici, et qu'elles acceptaient toutes les propositions, tant que c'était que pour une nuit… Tu les connais ? Il y a deux mecs homos, et une fille lesbienne… Et en plus qu'ils sont super beaux !!! Enfin il paraît mais j'ai tendance à croire celui qui m'a dit ça.

-Toutes les propositions, c'est un peu gros… On va dire que c'est le groupe qui choisit ses « victimes » et faut qu'elles soient belles…

-Et tu les connais ? Tu sais si ils vont venir ce soir ?

-Oui je les connais, et seulement un seul est là ce soir…

-Il est là ? Il est où ? Présente le moi !

-Eh bien… Tu es bien pressé ! Pourquoi ?

-Ben… Pour coucher avec, quelle question !

-C'est simple, pour voir où il est, tu regarde simplement où vont la plupart des regards des clients…

-Ben… Ils vont vers toi… Donc je vois p… C'est toi ?

-Ben oui.

-T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt au lieu de me tourner en bourrique !!

-Mais non, c'est plus marrant comme ça…

-Va te faire foutre.

-Si tu veux… T'es partant ?

-…

-Bon. En attendant, tu viens, on va danser !

-Comme au bon vieux temps…

On danse… C'est de lui que j'ai appris ma technique… On peut dire qu'il y a maintenant un autre « membre » à notre groupe… Quand on a fini, il abandonne ses amis, pour certains légèrement envieux.

-On va chez moi ?

-Si tu veux. Mon appart est à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Bien…… C'est ici.

J'entre dans le salon sans faire de bruit et allume la lumière. Elle est accueillit par un grognement mécontent… Quelqu'un dort donc ici. Je tourne la tête vers le canapé et y découvre… Malfoy… Bien sûr.

-Potter putain !! Eteints c'te lumière !! Tu fais chier !!

-Malfoy… Je crois préférable de te rappeler chez qui tu es… Chez MOI. Donc tu te la fermes, sinon tu vas réveiller les autres… Viens, ma chambre est par là.

-Encore un… t'en as pas marre ?

Je l'ignore, et une fois à l'autre bout du salon, éteints (enfin, pour certain) la lumière. Je guide Marc vers ma chambre…

-C'est qui ?

-Une… connaissance d'avant…

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je croyais que tu avais coupé les ponts avec ton passé ?

-Je l'ai malencontreusement rencontré dans le bar d'où on vient… Ou plutôt non… Julien à flashé sur lui, et donc couché avec… Et le lendemain matin je me suis retrouvé face à mon ancien pire ennemi…

-La rencontre a du être… percutante…

-Façon de dire… De toute façon, il a trop changé, c'est pas celui qui me faisait chier à chaque fois qu'on se croisait… Même si je le hais quand même… Bon, passons à un sujet bien plus… passionnant…

Je m'endors dans un sommeil profond, ce que je ne fais jamais avec d'autres personnes… Mais avec Marc, c'est pas pareil… C'est lui qui m'a sortit du trou où je me plongeais… C'est lui qui m'a donné une nouvelle envie de vivre, en quelque sorte…

Alors que je commence à somnoler, je l'entends murmurer, alors qu'il me caresse le visage :

-Tu as tellement changé… Tu es dans un état pire qu'il y a 4 ans…

* * *

Merci à tout ceux/celles qui lisent!! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!!! 


	8. Passé partagé

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

**k** : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise! Et puis c'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci de m'écrire une review

**petite-abeille** : Merci pour ta review!! Ben écoute, si t'aime voir Harry sombrer, t'es servi dans ma fic!!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Passé partagé

Je me demande ce qu'il a voulu dire, mais pas bien longtemps puisque je m'endors presque immédiatement…

NON !!! Sirius !! NON !!! Arrêtez… Pas lui… Pas eux… Malfoy… Pourquoi tu leur as dit ça ? Pourquoi Draco ? Non, ne t'approche pas !! Arrête !! Mais Draco s'approche avec un air doux sur le visage… Il ment !!! Je veux VIVRE !!! Laisse-moi !!! Tu mens… Arrêtez, je vous en supplie… arrêtez… La torture continue malgré mes suppliques… Quelqu'un me secoue par le bras… Encore de la violence… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Je n'ai pas voulu naître… Laissez moi… Ne vous approchez pas de moi…

-Romain… Romain réveilles toi !!

-NNOOOONNN !!! Lâchez-moi !!!!

-Romain, calme toi, c'est Marc… Calme toi !!!

-NNOONN !! Ne t'approche pas de moi !!! Ne me parle pas !! Tu ne me connais pas !!!

-Mais… Romain… C'est Marc… Tu me reconnais ?

-Oui… Mais ne t'approche pas de moi !!!!

-Pourquoi ?!!

-JE VAIS TE TUER !!! COMME TOUS LES AUTRES !!!! JE SUIS UN DANGER POUR TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!

Je me recroqueville… Les autres qui viennent juste d'arriver, sont sous le choc de ce que je viens de dire… Je tremble… mais je n'arrive pas à pleurer… J'ai encore dû oublier de prendre mes calmants… Je vais les tuer… Je me demande même comment j'ai réussi à avoir des amis alors que je savais que je les mettrais en danger… J'ai honte de ce que je suis devenu… Quelqu'un pose une main sur mon épaule… Je tremble encore plus… Ils n'ont pas compris ce que je venais de leur dire ?!!

-Harry… Eh !! Calme-toi !!! Tu n'es un danger pour personne !!

C'est Draco… Il me prend dans ses bras… Mes frissons redoublent…

-Calme-toi… C'est un cauchemar… Tu n'es un danger pour personne Harry…

Ces paroles, bien que totalement fausses me font du bien… Puis arrivent les larmes. Les premières depuis très longtemps, plusieurs années… Je me sers contre lui, en sachant parfaitement qu'il m'abandonnera encore une fois… Je ne veux pas qu'il parte…

-… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-… Parce que c'est vrai…

-Non…

-Harry, la guerre est fini depuis longtemps… Il n'y a plus rien à craindre…

-Si… J'ai une… partie de Voldemort… en moi… Vous êtes en danger… si vous restez près de moi…

-Arrête de dire ces conneries… Quand je t'ai dis ça l'autre jour, c'est parce que tu étais en train de torturer tes anciens meilleurs amis sans en paraître dérangé… Mais je ne le pensais pas…

-Tu mens… Comme toujours…

Puis, me rappelant du passé, je m'éloigne de lui d'un geste brusque…

-Tu m'as TOUJOURS menti !!! Tout le monde m'a menti !!!

-Non !! C'est pas vrai !! Moi… je veux bien… Mais Dumbledor Hermione et Ron ne t'ont JAMAIS menti !!

-Te fous pas de ma gueule !! Ils m'ont tous menti !! Au même titre que toi !! Bien sûr, EUX ne se sont jamais servis du mensonge contre moi… Pour mon bien… M'envoyer face à Voldemort à l'âge de 17 ans aussi c'était pour mon bien ???

Je m'en vais sur ces dernières paroles… Je prends mon manteau et sors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Marcher… Puis je me souviens qu'il y avait tout le monde dans ma chambre… Je vais avoir quelques problèmes… Quand je vois un parc, je cherche un banc et m'y assoie en me prenant la tête entre les mains… Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Même si c'est la vérité, j'avais pas besoin de lui dire !… Il va s'en servir contre moi… Autre question : Pourquoi il m'a réconforté ? Je ne le comprends pas… Quelqu'un s'assoie sur le banc… Putain !! Il y a plein d'autres bancs libres !! Je lève la tête pour lancer un regard noir à la personne et rencontre le regard bleu foncé d'Adriana… Elle m'a suivit… Je voulais être tranquille…

-Romain… Tu veux parler ?

-LAISSE-MOI !! J'ai pas envie de parler !! J'ai envie d'être seul !!

-Je… Je sais… Mais parler à quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien de ton passé te fera vraiment du bien…

-Je… Je n'ai rien a dire…

-Harry, arrête de mentir…

-Je ne… Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Harry. D'après Draco, c'est ton nom d'avant. Harry Potter.

-JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE CE NOM !!!

-D'accord. Mais tu peux toujours parler… Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'avant tu habitais une autre planète… Je ne connais pas les personnages dont tu parles, ni certains mots… Mais si tu veux, je peux simplement être là sans essayer de comprendre. Et mon opinion de toi ne changera pas. Tu es Romain Fruga, célibataire endurci, dragueur de première et secret…

-…

-Romain… Je ne veux pas savoir tes secrets… Si tu ne nous les as pas dis, c'est que tu avais tes raisons, alors je les respecte…

-… En fait, là d'où je viens, j'ai été connu dès ma naissance, parce que j'ai réussi à tuer un fou, Voldemort, à un an, juste après qu'il ait tué mes parents… Mais je n'ai pas vécu là bas, parce que la seule famille qui me restaient n'y habitait pas… A mes onze ans, j'ai dû revenir… Et c'est là que j'ai appris que j'étais connu. En fait, Voldemort était un… dictateur… qui essayait d'arriver au pouvoir en terrorisant la population. Seulement il y avait un hic, c'est que je n'avais, apparemment pas tué Voldemort… Et à chaque année de ma scolarité, il a essayé de me tuer… Et à chaque fois je suis arrivé à le repoussé. Tu sais que mon surnom était le Survivant ou Celui Qui A Survécut… Et d'autres tout aussi cons les un que les autres… Bref. A la fin de ma 7ème année, il y a eu une grande bataille et je l'ai tué. Puis je suis partie… Tu connais la suite.

-… Ca c'est une vie pas banale… Alors tu t'es enfui… Tu étais admiré par la population ?

-Oui… On ne me laissait pas tranquille. On racontait des conneries sur moi… Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans que ça soit marqué dans un journal…

-… Alors je te comprends. En gros, vu que tu avais par on ne sais quelle chance réussit à tuer Voldemort enfin presque à un an, ils ont tous pensé que tu étais destiné à le tuer toi-même.

-… En gros c'est ça…

-Donc tu ne choisissais jamais ce que tu faisais là-bas.

-Oui.

-Donc… Peux-tu me dire IMMEDIATEMENT OU CE TROUVE CET ENDROIT et surtout les PERSONNES qui ont OSEES te faire CA pour que je leur CASSE LA GUEULE.

-… Merci. Mais ça ira… Tu sais, je me suis habitué à cette idée.

-Et l'autre pétasse qui voulait savoir pourquoi tu étais partis !! Non mais… C'est qui elle par rapport à toi ?

-Une amie que je me suis fait dès le premier jour de classe.

-Alors… Elle se permet de faire la morale alors qu'elle a vu TOUT ce que tu endurais ?

-… C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de partir…

-Mais je l'ai vu RESSORTIR !!! T'aurais dû la tuer… Bien que ça aurait sali ta moquette, je crois que ça valait le coup.

-Non, il y a Malfoy qui est monté juste après.

-Euh… En fait c'est moi qui l'ai laissé entrer, je croyais que tu l'attendais… Ah oui, d'ailleurs !! C'est quoi tes relations avec lui ?

Je détourne la tête pour pas qu'elle voit mon regard de souffrance. Par contre mes joues ont rougies instantanément…

-Monsieur Fruga vous allez immédiatement tourner votre visage vers là et me donner l'explication.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais.

-On va dire que pendant 6 ans, c'était mon pire ennemi…

-Mais ?…

-Mais… Durant la 7ème année, il m'a aidé à remonter la pente (j'étais au plus bas), et au moment où j'allais en quelque sorte pouvoir reprendre ma respiration, il est redevenu aussi froid qu'avant, voir même plus… Ca c'est passé du jour au lendemain… En fait, c'est le lendemain… de… la première fois…

-Première fois ensemble ?

-Oui… Et première fois tout court… Et la même journée, je l'ai entendu parler avec un pote à lui… Il… Il parlait de pari…

-Oh Mon Dieu !!!! C'était un pari !! Mais… quels étaient tes sentiments pour lui ?

-Je l'aime…

-Il le savait ?

-Oui je crois. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il pensait que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et que ça le dégoûtait…

-… Ce sale petit con !!……… Minute !!! Tu as dis quoi ?

-Ben que je l'ai entendu…

-Non ! Avant !!

-Euh… Que je l'aime…ais ?

-N'essaye pas de me tromper Romain. Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Je hoche de la tête. Je n'ai pas le courage de la regarder… Elle doit me trouver débile, avec ce qu'il m'a fait… Et encore plus si elle savait autre chose…

-Tu dois vraiment l'aimer… Après tout ce temps sans se voir, partir sous les insultes et se revoir sous les insultes… JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA TËTE AU CARRE À CE PAUVRE PETIT CON !!!

-Adriana !! Arrête… Tu sais, c'est pas le même que celui qui m'a fait ça… L'ancien Malfoy a toujours méprisé les autres, il leurs lançait des insultes sur n'importe quoi… Parce qu'en plus d'être beau, il est très intelligent, il faut le reconnaître, mais a aussi une famille très riche et influente derrière lui, et en plus il est fils unique…

-En gros, à part son sale caractère de merde, il AVAIT TOUT POUR PLAIRE PARCE QUE MAINTENANT IL N'AURA PLUS SA BELLE GUEULE PUTAIN JE VAIS LE TUER CE FILS DE PUTE !!!

-Adriana… Arrête… De toute façon, on va rentrer…

Parler m'a fait du bien. Et c'est vrai qu'elle ne me juge pas… Elle reste comme elle a toujours été… Un peu expansive point de vue sentiment.

* * *

Voilà!! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai décidé d'accorder à Harry une amitiée sincère!! Ca doit bien être la première chose de bien qui lui arrive dans ma fic


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

**ingrid94 :** Je suis toute entière avec toi et j'ai encouragée Adriana comme je l'ai pu... Mais Ryry n'est pas du même avis... snif... Donc au programme dans ce chapitre, réglement de compte d'Adriana (je sais pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça, mais bon) pour le pôôôvre Draco (qui l'as, à mon avis bien cherché) et réponse à ta question pour savoir si Harry va leur dire la vérité!! Et... Euh... Pour la voiture... C'est pas prévu dans ce chapitre, j'en ai bien peur... lol. Bisous

**matthieu :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je suis compte que l'histoire te plaise jusqu'à maintenant et je te remercie pour tes compliments qui me font super plaisir!!

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

On monte à l'appart. Tout le monde est là, comme s'ils nous attendaient. Les deux autres ont toujours le regard plein de question. Donc Draco ne leur a rien dit.

-Ca va mieux Romain ?

-… Oui, merci… Je vous raconterais ce que vous voulez savoir plus tard…

-…

-… Draco Malfoy.

Oups… Rien qu'à voir la tête d'Adriana, j'aurais peur à la place de Malfoy…

Et je crois qu'il a aussi un tout petit peu peur…

-Euh… Oui ?

-Je t'ai considéré comme un… ami, jusque là.

-Ah…euh… Oui…

-Bien. A partir de cet instant, tes endroits sensibles seront toujours en danger en ma présence. Je N'ACCEPTE PAS QU'ON AI CE GENRE DE-

Je décide de l'arrêter avant le meurtre… Surtout que c'est MA vie, donc c'est MOI qui me démerde avec MES problèmes… Je prends une voix que je sais être terrifiante ou au moins refroidissante.

-Adriana.

-Euh… Oui Romain ?

-… Tu reste en dehors de ma VIE PRIVEE.

-Je… Je suis désolée… Mais je suis TELLEMENT EN COLERE CONTRE CE CONNARD QUE JE VAIS LE BUTER SUR LE CHAMPS ET APRES TU FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX DE MOI !!!!

-ADRIANA.

-Oups… oui ?…

-Tu te CALME ou je ne te laisserais même pas le temps de le tuer avant de faire ce que je veux de toi.

-désolée…

-Potter… Je peux savoir pourquoi une personne qui je pensais être une amie me menace de mort ?

-…

-Tu n'aurais rien raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Les grandes lignes de MON histoire…

Je regarde sa poche où, pour des yeux habitués comme les miens, il est facile de deviner une baguette, et lui réponds avec un regard et un ton dédaigneux…

-Rien sûr ça, ne t'inquiète pas…

Tiens, d'ailleurs, pour une vengeance, ça serait pas mal… Amener des moldus au Chemin de Traverse… Surtout que comme je les connais bien, je sais qu'ils ne diront rien… Le problème, c'est qu'après, ils connaîtront une partie de ma vie… J'hésite… Oh ! Et puis ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal, après tout !!

-Au fait, qu'a dit Dumbledor quand il l'a sût ?

-… Quand il a sût qu'on t'avait retrouvé ?

-Oui, et quand il a sût que je vous avais menacé.

-…Je ne lui ai pas dit.

-Oh ! Pour ménager sa sensibilité de vieil homme ? Tu ne devrais pas lui caché quelque chose d'aussi important que mon changement de comportement… Surtout que le connaissant, il voudra sans doute s'assurer lui-même de ma santé.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit où tu habites. Ni dans quelle ville ou dans quel pays.

-Et tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui va l'empêcher de venir ? Tu es devenu bien naïf. On parle bien de Dumbledor là !… De toute façon, s'il vient…

-Arrête de menacer ceux en qui tu avais confiance !

-Et tu crois que j'ai toujours confiance en eux ? Que ce recule ne m'a pas fait voir leurs véritables visages ?

-Arrête ! De toutes façon, je ne crois pas que tu sois réellement capable de les menacer.

-Dommage pour toi.

-… Tu ne peux pas avoir autant changé… C'est impossible.

-Ben voyons… A qui la faute ? Enfin ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais partir DEFINITIVEMENT d'ici, ça serait super.

-Un Malfoy n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir, surtout de toi Potter.

-Et un Malfoy ferait mieux de m'obéir s'il veut encore avoir l'occasion de sortir sa belle phrase toute faite à une autre personne.

Il s'en va en claquant la porte… Je n'en peux plus. Devoir jouer la comédie tout le temps… Mentir, encore et encore… Je m'écroule sur le divan et me prends la tête entre les mains… Je n'en peux vraiment plus… Une fois de plus, pour être tranquille, je vais devoir changer d'endroit, d'amis… De vie quoi…

J'entends les autres qui se rapprochent, sans doute dans le but de me réconforter… Mais comment le pourront-ils alors que je vais partir d'ici, sans doute dans pas longtemps ? Je vais les abandonner… Encore une fois…

-Romain…

-Laissez moi.

-Non, tu as besoin d'aide !!

-…

Lentement, je relève la tête pour les regarder. Je sais que mes yeux sont froids. De toute façon, c'est terminé de faire ami-ami avec eux. Pour moi, ils font déjà partis du passé… Enfin j'essaye de les considérer comme ça…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Surtout pas de la votre.

CLAC.

C'est le bruit de la gifle que viens de m'envoyer Marc. Il ne m'a jamais frappé avant. Il aime la violence, lui aussi. Comme les autres…

Doucement, en le regardant dans les yeux, je me lève… Quand je me retrouve à sa hauteur, je tends le bras. Il s'éloigne. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Je ne me contrôle plus vraiment. Je le vois s'élever. Ses pieds battent dans l'air. Puis je le vois qui essaye de respirer. Son visage prend une couleur rouge. Les autres ne font rien, trop ébahis… Je croise ses yeux… Je vois soudain que s'il m'a frappé, ce n'était pas dans le but de me faire du mal, mais plutôt de m'éveiller de ce qu'il pensait être une crise d'angoisse… Je reprends enfin le contrôle de mes émotions… Heureusement. Son visage était passé au violet… Quand je relâche la pression, il tombe en toussant… Je suis vraiment un danger pour les autres…

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ???!!!!

-T'es malade !!! Marc, ça va ?

Je les regarde une dernière fois et part. Oui je suis malade. Dans son désir de tuer Voldemort, Dumbledore a fait de moi un monstre. Et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Peut-être comptait-il en finir avec moi après… En tout cas, malgré ce qu'en dis Draco, je suis vraiment dangereux pour les autres… Lentement, je marche dans les rues. Lorsque je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure, je remarque qu'il fait presque nuit. Et que je commence à avoir faim… Je me dirige vers l'appartement… Les gens que je croise ont l'air sans souci… Je les envie vraiment… J'aimerai tellement ne pas être Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier… Je n'ai jamais demandé une telle vie. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de me construire celle que je veux sans avoir peur de faire du mal autour de moi ? Ou de voir surgir des personnes du passé ?… Je n'en peux plus… En fait, je comprends ce qu'a voulu dire Marc la nuit dernière, quand il a dit que j'étais dans un état pire qu'il y a quatre ans… C'est que même si je n'en ai pas l'air, le passé revient me hanté… Avant, je le fuyais. Maintenant, il me rattrape. Et je ne peux rien contre… De plus, il y a quatre ans, j'avais encore un tout petit peu d'espoir de redevenir comme avant, naïf. De voir le monde sans me demander si on pouvais me cacher quelque chose, sans même avoir l'idée de me poser la question. Lentement, je monte les marches… J'arrive à la porte… J'espère qu'ils ne sont plus là…

-Romain.

Ils m'ont attendu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je risque de les tuer, si je reste près d'eux… Ils ne le comprennent donc pas ?!

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, sans leur porter attention.

-Romain ! Attends ! Nous devons parler !!

-Non. Et si c'est pour m'annoncer que vous partez, alors tant mieux.

-… Ce n'est pas pour ça… S'il te plaît, reste parler avec nous…

-Comme vous voulez…

De toute façon, pour le peu de temps que je compte rester encore ici…

-… On… On est désolé pour tout à l'heure… C'est juste… Qu'on était impressionné…

-Oui, d'ailleurs, tu peux nous expliquer comment t'as fait ? Parce qu'on a vérifié, il n'y avait aucun trucage !! Comment t'as fait ? Dis !!

-… Magie.

-… Heu… Je suis désolée, mais la magie ça n'existe pas…

-Si. Je suis magicien. Malfoy aussi, et les deux autres qui sont déjà venu aussi.

-…Wouaou !!!! C'est vrai ? Et tu peux jeter des sort ou autre ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourtant, dans les livres, ils utilisent des baguettes magiques !!!

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis à un niveau bien plus élevé.

-Là n'est pas la question.

- ??

- ????

-Et où est la question alors ?

-Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. Je n'aurais jamais dû lever la main sur toi, surtout alors que je connais une partie plutôt… sombre de ton passé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'inquiétais. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse, je le sais. En fait je mérite ce que tu m'as fait.

-Tu ne mérites rien du tout !!!!! C'est moi qui suis un danger envers les autres !!! Vous avez pu vous en rendre compte aujourd'hui !!!

-Arrête !! Tu n'es absolument pas un danger !!

* * *

Voilà!! Donc résumé du chapitre, il faut pas tapper Ryry et il faut pas y toucher sinon on se retrouve avec une hystérique sur le dos!!

Donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	10. Chapter 10

Espoir, quand tu nous tiens, ne nous relâche pas...

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Bon, comme d'hab, rien est a moi, sauf l'histoire (vaguement), et quelques perso.

**Auteur :** Mouisitqua

**Warning :** Homophobe, s'abstenir. Idem pour les personnes qui se choquent facilement : une certaine dose de violence est encore à prévoir...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**ingrid94 :** T'inquiète, je te dirais l'heure du rendez-vous!! mdr. Sinon, je sais que "magicien" fait bizarre... Mais je sais même plus dans quelle situation je l'ai employé dans le dernier chapitre... Je suis un cas déséspéré... Voilà la suite!!

**Hermoni :** Merci pour ta review!! Mais tu sais, si Draco n'essaye pas de s'excuser, c'est d'abord parce que ça m'étonnerais qu'Harry accepte de l'écouter... Et ensuite, il y a peu de chance que Harry le croit... Bisou!

**matthieu :** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise!! Et t'inquiète pas pour ton orthographe, tant que j'arrive à te lire, ça va! Surtout quand c'est dans une review!! Je sais pas pourquoi, dans ces moments là j'ai envie de faire d'énormes efforts!!! Et comme moi aussi je fais sûrement pas mal de fautes... J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, même s'il est un peu court!!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je voulais prévenir (et en même temps m'excuser) car le prochain chapitre ne sera sûrement pas publié la semaine prochaine. J'ai un déménagement en vue, donc il faudra attendre que j'ai internet (mais j'essaierais de publier avant, sinon je risque d'attendre quelques temps!!), de plus il faut que je re-écrive toute la fin, ou au moins que je change pas mal de truc, puisqu'elle me plait de moins en moins!! Donc si d'ici 2 ou 3 semaines je n'ai toujours pas re-écris, je posterais les chapitres que j'ai actuellement en stock dans mon ordi!!

Voilà!!! Bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Ils essayent de me réconforter… Ca fait chaud au cœur de savoir que des personnes tiennent un temps soit peu à moi… En fait, je pense que pour les remercier, mon idée de les emmener au chemin de traverse n'était pas mal… Et ce serait la dernière chose que j'aurais à faire avec eux… Je vais au moins leur proposer… et ça fera les pieds au vieux fou, s'il l'apprend…

-Je… J'aimerais vous emmener dans un endroit qui est assez lié avec mon passé… Si vous le voulez…

-Avec des magiciens partout ? Oh ! Chouette alors !!!

-Pourquoi pas…

-D'accord.

-Par contre, je devrais modifier votre apparence, ainsi que la mienne… Ainsi que vos vêtements… Ca vous dit d'y aller demain, toute la journée ?

-Pas de problème !!!

Au moins, comme ils n'y resteront pas longtemps, ça les fera rêver, sans les dégoûter… Comme moi les premières années…

Ils doivent vraiment me trouver bizarre… Partir en colère et après les emmener se balader… Un cadeau d'adieu… C'est exactement ce que c'est… Par contre je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour y aller… Je crois que je vais transplaner.

Finalement, tout le monde va se coucher. Marc dort avec moi… Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir immédiatement… Il faut dire que j'appréhende la journée de demain…Vers les deux-trois heures du matin, je commence enfin à m'endormir…

Un bruit… Répétitif… Marc qui râle… Ca doit être le réveil… On doit donc se lever. Il est 7 heure du matin… Je suis fatigué… En plus, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller… Bon allé… Une promesse est une promesse…

Lentement j'émerge. Heureusement que quelqu'un à inventer le café. Je sais pas comment je m'en sortirais sinon…

A 8h, tout le monde est près… J'essaye de leur trouver un visage qui n'a aucune caractéristique de quelqu'un que je connais… Pour le mien, c'est plus dur…

-Mais Romain, pourquoi tu nous change aussi d'apparence ? Personne ne nous connaît là-bas !!!

-Parce que connaissant ceux qui gouvernent, ils voudront savoir qui vous êtes, où vous habitez, qui vous fréquentez, etc… En tout cas si ça se sais… Et dans le cas où on arriverait à partir avant d'être fichu.

Finalement, on garde tous nos prénoms… C'est sûr que si on veut s'appeler alors qu'on ne reconnaît ni nos visages, ni nos noms…

Quand tout le monde est vraiment prêt, je leur demande de me tenir.

-Surtout ne me lâchez sous aucun prétexte.

-Ca fait quoi sinon ?

-Je pense que sinon, on te ramassera à la petite cuillère… Enfin c'est toi qui vois…

Quand on arrive enfin à destination, je me rends compte d'un autre problème majeur… Ils ne parlent pas l'anglais… Et malgré ma puissance, je ne connais aucun sort qui traduise immédiatement d'une langue à une autre… Bon… Une raison en plus de ne pas se perdre…

J'entre dans le Chaudron Baveur, suivi par les trois autres… Tom est toujours fidèle au poste… Et au loin, j'aperçois Agrid, assit à une table… Il a énormément maigrit depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…

On arrive devant le mur… Je frappe avec ma baguette… Les pierres se déplacent… Derrière-moi, je peux sentir l'étonnement des autres… Au fur et à mesure que les pierres s'écartent, le bruit se fait de plus en plus fort… Rien n'a changé dans cette rue…

Doucement je m'avance, suivis par les autres, toujours aussi ébahis…

-C'est… C'est vraiment là que tu vivais ?!!!

-On dirait un compte de fée !!!

-Oui… Vous voulez voir quoi en premier ? Là il y a le vendeur d'animaux particuliers, après la librairie, puis… A mais oui !! Ils doivent en avoir !!!

-Heu… Qui, et… de quoi ?

-Le magasin de farce et attrape… Ils doivent en avoir des traducteurs !! Mais avant on essaye d'en trouver à la librairie…

Lentement on s'avance dans la rue… Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde… Du coup on ne se fait pas trop remarquer… Les autres me posent pleins de questions…

On se dirige vers la librairie… Ca les intéresse de savoir quelle histoire à ce « pays ».

-Waouh !!! Il y a plein de livres !!! Et ils volent dans tous les sens !!!

-Oui… Alors l'histoire je crois que c'est dans le rayon de là-bas. Si vous voulez un livre qui est en hauteur, vous venez me demander. Moi je suis du côté des livres des sorts.

-Oui !!

On dirait vraiment des gamins… Bon… Voyons voir s'il n'y a pas de sors pour le language…

-Romain !!

-Quoi ?

-Viens voir !!!!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Regarde ce rayon !!! Il est réservé au Survivant !! C'est toi !!!

-… Si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui, parle moins fort.

-Oui mais !!!

-Le plus impressionnant, c'est quand même qu'il y en a qui ont étés écrits juste après ta naissance…

-Quand je vous disais que j'étais connu.

-Oui mais à ce point…

-Et ça fait quoi si ils s'aperçoivent que tu es là ?

-Et bien dans les minutes qui suivent, on va être entouré de journalistes, une branche de l'espèce humaine que je déteste par dessus tout. Puis on ne pourra plus partir, et je devrais voir tout les hommes politiques connus, tout les petits n'enfants des anciens « amis » qui voudront tous m'avoir pour parrain…

-Ah ouais, quand même… Mais ils ne comprennent pas que si tu as tué Voldemort à l'âge d'un an, c'est pas vraiment de ta faute ?

-Non, ils ne veulent pas le comprendre… Sinon j'aurais été tranquille… Enfin… Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le sort, donc vous avez encore environ 30 minutes…

Je n'y arrive pas… Mais où peut bien être ce sort !!!…

Ahah !! Je crois que j'ai trouvé !!

Ce sort s'adapte aux différentes langues pratiquées dans le monde. Il s'adapte aussi à la langue parlée par la personne concernée. Il suffit qu'une autre personne l'applique dans la langue dans laquelle la personne veut vouloir entendre.

_Ce sort prend fin au bout de 4 heures. Il peut être renouvelé autant de fois que l'on veut._

_Aucune contre indication ou effets seconds._

_Attention : Ce sort ne permet pas d'apprendre la langue concernée._

Ben voilà !! Suffisait de demander !!

Je les tirent hors de la librairies pour les emmener dans parc à peu près tranquille. Je sors alors ma baguette et leur jette chacun leur tour le sort…

-Vous me comprenez là ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je parle anglais.

- ??? Et comment ça se fait qu'on te comprenne ?

-Je viens de vous jeter un sors de traduction. Donc maintenant vous parlez anglais.

-Ca veut dire qu'on est en Angleterre ?

-Oui.

-Dis… Tu nous as dis hier que tu n'étais plus obligé d'utilisé ta baguette. Alors pourquoi tu l'as utilisé ?

-Parce que c'est très rare les personnes qui font de la magie dans baguette. Il est même possible que je sois le seul capable d'en faire.

-WAOUH !! Mais alors t'es super fort !!

-Oui. Maintenant, on continue ?

-Ouais !!!

-Et on va où ?

-Je vais vous montrer une boutique du sport national qui équivaut celui en France : le foot … Ca s'appelle le Quidditch.

-Le quoi ? Le qouidich ?

-Non ! C'est le QUIddich.

-Mais non. Le Quidditch. Bon. On y va. Je vais voir si les balais ont beaucoup évolués.

-Parce que vous volez vraiment en balais ?!!

-…

Je crois que ça va être dur de leur apprendre tout mon monde en une journée. Je remarque que Marc est resté silencieux depuis le début. Je me demande ce qu'il a. Peut-être m'en veut-il encore d'avoir essayer de l'étrangler… Ca ne serait pas étonnant.

-Marc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-… Je voulais savoir… Ton sors de traduction, il fonctionne aussi pour l'écriture ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je peux lire l'anglais ?

-… Je ne sais pas. Tu veux qu'on retourne dans la librairie pour voir ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien.

On s'y dirige. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut savoir ça. Et je ne sais même pas si un sors pour ça existe.

-Alors ?

-Oui, je comprends…

-Tu voulais savoir ça pour quoi ?

-Pour lire un peu. Ca à l'air intéressant les livre qu'il y a ici.

-Si tu veux, je peux en acheter, mais il faut que j'aille faire échanger mes euros en mornilles.

-Mornilles ?

-Oui, c'est la monnaie d'ici. Si vous voulez, vous restez ici, et moi je vais faire quelques courses et échanger de l'argent.

-D'accord.

-Moi je viens avec toi.

-Marc, je croyais que tu voulais lire ? Tu peux rester, si tu veux, moi je connais cet endroit comme ma poche, donc je n'ai rien à craindre.

-… D'accord.

* * *

J'avoue que ce chapitre ne me plais pas trop... En plus, il est super court (c'est pas de ma faute!! Ca fais beaucoup plus long sur word!!!!)

Donc à dans quelques semaines pour la suite!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Hermoni : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plus. Et dans ce chapitre, il reprend son rôle de chieur!! J'espère qu'il te plaira!!

matthieu : Heu... Je suis désolée pour le dernier chapitre!!! Mais... Je crois... Que ce chapitre est aussi court... On pose la baguette!!!!! Et je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plus!!! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-là!!

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse pour le temps que ça a pris!! Normalement les chapitres devraient arriver tout les samedi, comme avant!! Bonne lecture!! 

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Je les laisse. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire de bêtises… Quoi que, venant de leur part, ça ne m'étonnerait pas trop… Après être passé aux Gringotts, je me dirige Rue des Embrumes. Avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour mes cauchemars qui soit un peu plus fort que les médicaments moldus que je prends. Ils ne me font plus beaucoup d'effet… En plus, je vais aussi devoir prendre une dose assez forte, vu que j'ai étais habitué, pendant ma 7ème année à prendre des potions… Le magasin de Greg est toujours ouvert. Je vais aller là-bas. Au moins je suis sûr de ce qu'il vend, même s'il essaye d'escroquer les clients qu'il ne connaît pas.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

-Oui. Pour les… cauchemars… Assez violents.

-Bien… Alors j'ai ça…

-Non. J'y suis déjà trop habitué. Il me faut quelque chose de très fort.

-… Je crois que ça, ça devrait aller. Par contre, il y a une forte dépendance si vous en prenez trop. Normalement, une gorgée par soir devrait largement suffire.

-Bien, ça ira. Est-ce que ça se conserve longtemps ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Mettez moi s'en pour deux ans.

-DEUX… !!!

-Exactement.

-Ca vaut chère comme potion. Et je ne pense pas que…

-Je peux payer. Et je ne pense pas que ça vaille si cher que ça.

-Si ! Elle a une longue préparation ! Et il faut des ingrédients rares !

-Bien. Alors dites-moi ce qu'elle a comme ingrédients.

Il fait la moue. En fait, dans cette potion, il y a sûrement un mélange de produits forts. Mais je pense pas qu'ils soient si cher que ça…

-Donc vous m'avez dis pour deux ans… Ca fait 150 mornilles.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! Lâchez-moi !!!

Cette voix… Adriana. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là !! Je me précipite dehors, direction la voix. Ils sont là tous les trois, encerclés par des mendiants à l'air pas tout a fait sympathiques, ni honnête, il faut l'avouer.

-Alors ? Tu veux pas jouer avec moi ? Vous pourriez au moins nous donner votre or…

-On n'a pas d'or ! On vous l'a déjà dit !!

-Laissez-les.

-T'es qui toi ? Tu vois pas qu'on parle avec ces messieurs-dame ? Laisses-nous.

Brutalement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, je l'attrape par la gorge et le plaque contre le mur. Je sens des os craquer.

-Maintenant écoute moi bien, espèce de sous-merde. Tu laisses ces gens tranquille, compris ?! Et tu dis aussi à tes petites copines de derrière de ne pas s'approcher plus de moi, sinon je te jure que je fais un carnage. En commençant par toi, bien sûr. T'as compris ?

-Ou… oui… Laissez-moi… Je vous en supplie, j'arrive… plus à respirer…

-Et alors ? Maintenant, avec le peu d'air qu'il te reste, tu dis à tes copines d'arrêter.

Pour prouver mes dires, je ressers encore un peu. Les trois autres s'approchent pour me faire lâcher prise, mais au regard que je leur jète, ils s'éloignent…

-Les… Les gars… éloignez-vous…

Ils s'éloignent. Au moins, on est tranquille. Je relâche doucement la pression de ma main.

-Si je te vois encore une fois emmerder quelqu'un, t'es mort.

-Messieurs, on se calme.

-Bon. Dégage maintenant.

L'autre se casse. Je me retourne vers la personne qui est intervenu. Professeur Rogue. Ca m'aurait étonné. Il nous observait depuis le début de l'altercation.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Vous savez qu'avec des menaces pareilles, vous êtes soupçonné immédiatement. Et vous pouvez être emmené en garde à vue.

-Et ?…

-Bien. Au moins vous êtes au courant.

-Je voudrais savoir. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas intervenu plus tôt, vu que vous avez sans doute tout vu depuis le début.

-Pour quelle raison me mêlerais-je des ennuis des autres ?

-Exactement. Bon. Sur ce. Vous, vous me suivez, je crois que vous me devez des explications. Au revoir, Monsieur.

Je les traîne jusqu'à la boutique de Greg. Ils ne sont pas fiers.

-Alors ?

-On… On s'inquiétait. Alors au bout d'un moment, comme tu revenais pas, on t'a cherché.

-… Suivez moi dehors… Alors comme ça vous vous inquiétez ?!! Comme c'est touchant… Je vous ai pourtant déjà dit quelque chose… Quoi ?

-Que tu revenais ?

-Non. Que Je N'Aime Pas Le MENSONGE. Maintenant donnez-moi la vraie raison.

-On t'a suivi dès le début. Comme tu as refusé que je vienne, je pensais que tu voulais aller dans un endroit pas très fréquentable.

-Et tu pensais me secourir en cas de danger ?

-…

-Bien. Au moins c'est la vérité. Merci de t'inquiéter. Mais d'un autre côté, et sans vouloir te vexer, c'est pas ici que tu vas pouvoir jouer au chevalier servant. Ici, tu ne connais rien. Bon. Maintenant… Monsieur. Si vous voulez un renseignement, vous pouvez me le demander en face, et ne pas écouter les conversations des autres.

-… Je ne vous écoutais pas. Je passais par là.

-Vraiment… En étant planté là depuis cinq minutes… MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE TOUS ?!!

-Romain !! Arrête !!

-…

Lentement, je rentre ma baguette que j'avais sortis. Puis je contourne Rogue, qui me regarde avec des yeux noirs, ce qui ne change pas mais bon. Je re-rentre dans le magasin. Il faut vraiment que je me calme, sinon je vais faire un carnage.

-Bien. Voici 150 mornilles. Maintenant donnez-moi tout ça.

Je m'en vais. Les autres m'attendent dehors. Rogue est par… Il est encore là ce con. Il veut mourir ou quoi ?? Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur !!

-Aller, on y va. Au revoir Professeur.

-Attendez !! Comment savez-vous ?

-Voyons… Tout le monde a entendu parler du professeur de Poudlart, qui faisait parti des mangemorts de Vous-savez-qui.

Il reste sceptique. Pourtant c'est vrai qu'il a fait parler de lui… Bref. Maintenant, vu l'heure qu'il est, on va pouvoir aller manger.

-Vous trois, venez. On va bouffer dans un resto sympa.

-Ouais !!! Manger !!!

* * *

Je suis désolée que ce chapitre soit si court. Mais je savais pas où couper, sinon il aurait été trop long.

J'espère malgrès tout que vous avez aimé!! A samedi prochain!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Hermoni :** Merci pour ta review!!! Et non, Rogue n'a pas reconnu Harry! Pour le moment... Et je suis désolée, Draco n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre --°. Normalement, ma fic devait compter 20 chapitres. Mais comme je suis en train de reécrire la fin (elle me plait pas du tout), je penses qu'elle en comptera moins. Voilà!! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres!!

**matthieu :** C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de lire ma fic!! En tout cas, te review m'a fait super plaisir!!!! Et faut pas mourir maintenant, d'autres chapitres sont encor à venir xp!! En plus, si j'ai bien partagéen les autres chapitres devraient être plus long!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!!

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Ce cri… Il ressemble à celui d'Hedwige C'est impossible. Je sais qu'elle est à Poudlart. En plus, si elle vient là, je suis mal barré…

Je regarde dans le ciel. Un oiseau blanc. Merde. C'est bien elle. Et Rogue qui est toujours là. Re-Merde… Elle s'approche de moi. Mais comment elle a pu me reconnaître ? C'est impossible !!! Je suis maudit ou quoi ?!! Je crois qu'il va falloir faire un repli stratégique… Très vite… Très très vite. Maintenant elle se pose sur mon épaule. Je fais quoi ? Je la vire ? Oui. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour ma tranquillité. Il y a des moment ou je modie vraiment l'instinct animal. C'est vrai ça !! Comment elle peut me reconnaître ?? J'ai pas la même voix, pas le même physique !!! Même pas le même parfum !!!!

-Putain ! Casse toi !! Mais c'est pas vrai !!!

Bien sur, elle ne veut pas partir… Même en la virant méchamment, elle ne part pas. Elle est un peut trop têtu à mon goût.

-C'est quoi c't'oiseau !!

-Hedwige.

-Pardon ?! C'est pas vraiment son nom que je demandais, mais plutôt pourquoi il me colle comme ça ! Et puis si vous le connaissez, reprenez-le !

-C'est l'oiseau de Potter.

-Du Survivant ? Et pourquoi il me colle !! On porte le même parfum ou quoi ?!!

-C'est étrange… Elle ne permet à personne de la toucher comme ça. Avez-vous un lien avec son maître ?

-Bien sûr ! Je suis son cousin !! Ca se voit pas ? Putain mais virez-le !!!

Euh… Les gars… Repli stratégique. Vite. C'est URGENT !!!!

-Bon, vous le reprenez ce putain d'oiseau ?!

-Potter…

-Pardon ?

-Vous vous appelez bien Romain non ?

-Je vois pas le rapport.

-C'est étrange non ? Que vous portiez le même nom d'emprunt que Potter, et que l'oiseau vous reconnaisse… Que de coïncidences…

-Oui, ben votre chouette, elle c'est légèrement trompé. Elle est aveugle ou quoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne ressemble pas du tout au Sauveur !!

-Effectivement. Draco ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait changé d'apparence… Peut-être pour se rendre dans le monde sorcier ?

-…

-Vous êtes content ? Même après avoir disparu pendant 5 ans, vous faites encore parler de vous… Vous aimez la célébrité au point d'abandonner votre merveilleuse nouvelle vie ?

-Allez vous faire foutre. Et encore, je suis poli.

-Vous ne vous êtres pas arrangé depuis le temps.

-Et ça doit me faire quoi à moi ?

Alors comme ça, Draco à parler… Si je compte bien, ça fait déjà 3 fois qu'ils brisent le marché… Je crois qu'une petite visite à Dumbledor s'impose… Mais d'abord, je crois que j'ai d'autres problèmes en vu… Les journalistes… Forcément, ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu… Bon.

-On se casse.

- ??? Pardon ?

-Les journalistes arrivent. En plus, il y a déjà un emmerdeur que j'avais pas envie de revoir.

-Potter !! Soyez plus poli !

-Ben voyons !! Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que je suis un de vos anciens élèves ? C'est la vérité pourtant ! Et je pense que beaucoup de mes anciens… camarades… le pense aussi, même si devant vous ils font les faux-culs… Vous devriez y regarder à deux fois… Bien. Sur ce, gardez votre oiseau de malheur, et j'espère à jamais. Au fait ! Demandez de voir le « film » que Malfoy a en sa possession.

Je prends les trois autres par les bras et transplanne. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes nous écoutaient, mais je pense que les ragots vont allez bon train. Et je pense aussi que mon cadeau n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

-C'est qui ce gars ?

-Mon ancien professeur de Potion. C'est l'équivalent de vos médicaments.

-Tu le détestes ?

-Oui, et lui aussi. Mais je ne peux rien lui faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a sauvé la vie, et je ne lui ai toujours pas rendu la pareille.

-Ca doit te faire enrager…

-Beaucoup.

-Mais pourquoi tu le détestes ?

-Pendant mes 7 années, enfin presque, à Poudlart, il m'a toujours traité comme une merde. Il pensait que j'étais un enfant gâté.

-… Il était comme ça avec tous les élèves ?

-Non. Malfoy était son préféré, c'est aussi son parrain. Et tous les serpentards, une des quatre « maisons », étaient privilégiés. En plus il haïssait les gryffondors, la maison où j'étais.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mon… père avait le même âge que lui et ils se sont donc retrouvés en même année. Avec un groupe de copain, mon père lui faisait la vie dure. En plus Serpentard est sa maison d'origine.

-Il est super injuste !!! C'est pas parce que ton père était un salaud avec lui qu'il devait s'en prendre à toi !!

-Il a pas dû comprendre se principe de base. Et comme je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon père, ça a rien dû arranger.

-Mais il est con !!!!

-Le problème, c'est qu'il est loin d'être con. Même si je le hais presque autant que Malfoy, je dois tout de même admettre qu'il est vraiment intelligent. En fait, c'est le meilleur maître de Potion qu'on peut trouver en Angleterre.

-… Bref ! Moi j'ai faim !! Qui veut de la glace ?

-Chocolat !!

-Vanille !

-Coffee.

-… Romain… Pourquoi tu parles anglais ?

-Ah !! Je voix que le sort c'est arrêté. Bon. Je disais café pour moi.

-Tu me prends pour une débile !!!! Je sais très bien que ça veut dire café !!! Non mais !!

Les autres éclatent de rire. Finalement, la « journée » c'est beaucoup moins bien passé que je ne le pensais. Dommage pour eux. Et il va falloir que je parle à Dumbledor. Très vite. Je pense même que je vais y aller cet aprem. Mais j'aurais aimé ne pas entendre la douce voix de Snape. Elle me manquait pas trop.

Adriana me tend ma glace… Je suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit le moment d'en manger, à 11h du matin… Ils n'ont aucun sens de la mesure… Moi non plus d'ailleurs, vu que je la mange…

Les autres se sont lancés dans une discussion animée à propos de la matinée, de ce qu'ils ont découverts. Apparemment, ils ont l'air assez content. Tant mieux pour eux.

Toujours est-il que je vais devoir aller voir le vieux… Et je ne pense pas que transplanner dans l'école même soit une bonne idée, même si je le peux. Sinon je vais me retrouver entouré d'aurors, et je vais devoir faire un massacre, donc je vais être poursuivis. En gros, je vais devoir transplanner à Prè au Lard. Et traverser Poudlart à pied. Et donc me faire harceler par une horde de mioches en mal de célébrité… Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux solutions est la meilleure. Mais je pense que je vais choisir la deuxième… Par esprit de discrétion… Même si dès qu'ils m'auront vu, les sales mômes vont s'empresser d'envoyer une lettre à leurs familles…

Et voilà !! Qu'est-ce que je disais !!! Il est 1h est les autres n'ont pas faim ! (moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais bon !)

J'aurais bien aimé y aller maintenant, pendant que les élèves sont en train de bouffer, mais Dumby sera aussi en train de manger… Bon. Je vais quand même y aller, parce qu'après, je ne sais pas où il sera… Allé… Courage.

-Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous abandonner.

-Tu… Tu vas où ?

-… Faire une visite de politesse.

Puis je transplanne… Le village n'a vraiment pas changé…

Plus je me rapproche du château, plus j'ai envie de faire demi-tour. Mais je sais qu'il faut que j'y aille, si je veux être enfin tranquille… Je ne veux pas y revenir.

Le paysage est magnifique. Il n'a pas changé…

Avec réticence, je m'approche de la grande porte. Le hall est désert ce qui me rassure un peu. La porte de la grande salle. J'hésite à faire demi-tour… Pour me donner courage, je repense à toutes les trahisons que le vieux fou a à se reprocher. Ce qui me donne le courage de les pousser. Rien n'a changé. On dirait que tout est immuable. Bon, faut que je me concentre, je suis pas venu pour visiter.

Face à mon entrée, toute la salle se tait. Au fur à mesure que je me rapproche, les discutions augmentent de plus en plus. C'est sûr que voir le célèbre Harry Potter réapparaître après 5 ans de silence, ça vaut le coup. Je me dirige droit vers Dumby qui à l'air complètement décontenancé de me voir là. Ca ne devait pas faire partie de ses plans. Il reste la bouche ouverte puis la referme et prends un sourire qui, d'un point de vue étranger, pourrait paraître très chaleureux, mais qui à moi me parais faux.

-Harry !! Ca fait longtemps !! Qu-

-Je dois vous parler.

-…Ah ! Bien sûr !! Mais ne veux-tu pas te joindre à nous à table avant ?

-Non. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est bien plus important que votre repas.

-Potter !! Je vous interdis de parler sur ce ton au directeur !

-Vous, le squelette graisseux, je vous interdit de me parler comme ça. Je ne suis plus votre élève. Ni celui du directeur. Je n'ai plus aucun lien de hiérarchie avec l'un de vous. Donc VOS GUEULES.

-POTTER !!!

-Laissez, Severus. Bon. Alors veuillez me suivre.

-Comme quoi, on arrive à se comprendre.

Je le suis. Je sens que mon petit éclat va causer quelques dégâts dans la si parfaite image du Sauveur. Mais j'ai pas pu résister. (nda : Rhoooo !! C'est pas bien !!)

On monte dans son bureau.

-Je dois vous dire que je n'aime pas que l'on insulte l'un de mes enseignants. Même si cela vient de vous. Et je désapprouve très fortement votre conduite en générale. Bon. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

-Tient donc… Vous êtes passez du tutoiement au vouvoiement ? Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de nouveau de ma vie.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'en mêler ! Vous avez été assez clair sur le message !

-Ben voyons. Vous croyez vraiment que je ne vous connais pas ? Je sais bien que vous aimeriez re-faire de moi votre pion, comme avant. Mais attention. Je ne suis plus aussi gentil qu'avant, et surtout beaucoup plus puissant. Donc ne me cherchez pas. Sur ce…

Je quitte le bureau. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de me proposer un bonbon au citron… Etrange… Il devait vraiment être impressionné… Ou choqué. Enfin, le résultat est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte… Quoi que je suis pas sûr que ça l'empêche de me chercher.

Lorsque je traverse les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie, je vois les élèves s'éloigner de moi avec une crainte… Mitigée. Pour les gryffondors, ils me regardent aussi avec admiration, sans doute pour avoir répondu comme ça à leur siiii détesté prof de potion. Quand aux serpentards, c'est plus de la haine envers celui qui a insulté devant toute l'école leur siiii grand professeur de potion… Bref. Tout ça pour dire que l'attitude de Rogue n'a pas du changer envers les différentes maisons, et que je ne regrette absolument pas d'en avoir fini avec cette école, même si l'ambiance qui y règne me manque un peu. Arrivé au village, je re-transplanne à l'appart. Je vais enfin pouvoir calmer mon mal de tête… Les autres sont partis. Tant mieux.

Je vais dans ma chambre et prends une dose de potion.

Le noir se fait presque tout de suite…

J'ouvre un œil. Puis l'autre. Le réveil posé devant moi indique 2h. Et bien évidement je ne suis plus fatigué. Je pense donc que je vais aller faire un tour d'en un bar…

Si mes parents savaient à quoi sert leur héritage, ils s'en retourneraient dans leur tombe. Dommage que ce soit eux qui soit mort et pas moi. Je suis sûr qu'eux, au moins, avaient des projets fabuleux… Bref. Moi aussi j'en ai un, et c'est de me bourrer la gueule. Pas très glorieux, je dois l'avouer, mais je dois aussi avouer… Que je me fous royalement de ce que peuvent penser les autres.

Bon. Je vais aller à celui-là. Au moins je suis sûr de ne pas y trouver les trois autres. C'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Dommage que la potion n'agisse que pour dormir. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir oublier mon passé. Malheureusement, avec un sort d'oubliette, j'ai peur de redevenir le petit con naïf que j'étais avant de voir la réalité…

Les verres disparaissent au fur et a mesure que je les vide. Je ne peux même pas compter au combientième je suis. Il y a des moments comme ça, où en plus de maudire mon passé, je maudis aussi le fait que je tienne trop bien l'alcool.

Il faut quand même dire qu'après un nombre important de verre, je suis (enfin) bourré. Et aussi que le sol bouge…

Je me lève difficilement de ma table… C'est la fermeture… Il doit être environ 5h… Bien évidement je ne marche absolument pas droit… Les gens me regardent avec pitié… Mais je les emmerde !! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre !!

L'air frais me réveille un peu… En tout cas juste assez pour me permettre de marcher un peu plus droit. J'ai encore envie de boire. Je veux oublier !!! Je veux plus que ces images reviennent. J'aime pas ça.

* * *

Voilà!!

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en train de transformer Harry en alcoolique confirmé XD!!

Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui lisent, et rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine avec, en vu, une petite engueulade et le retour de Draco!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Hermoni :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu n'est pas très loin de la réalité!! (ou de la suite, au choix!!). Pour le lemon, je vas essayer d'en faire un (ce qui risque d'être catastrophique...) mais je ne sais pas si ça ira avec le reste de la fic. Merci encore, et voilà la suite!!

**matthieu :** Merci pour ta review!!! Je suis contente que la longueur te plaise!! Et c'est vrai que Harry + alcool, c'est pas génial génial. Voilà la suite!! Bisous!!

* * *

Chapitre 13 ;

Lentement je me dirige vers l'appartement. Les gens me regardent toujours avec pitié… J'ai envie de leur dire que je les emmerde… Je crois que je vais le dire d'ailleurs… Un groupe me regarde… Toujours ce même regard… Pitié, dégoût… Tout y est.

-Je vous-

-Romain !!! T'es sorti ?!!

-Ouais. Ca se voit non ?

-Et t'es bourré. Tu rentrais ?

-Ouais. Mais je vais d'abord dire à ce groupe que je les EMMERDE !!!

-Arrête. Viens, on te raccompagne.

-Foutez-moi la paix !!

-…

-…

Je m'éloigne d'eux aussi vite que je peux (C'est-à-dire pas bien vite.). Ils me suivent à distance. Arrivé à l'appart, je m'étale sur le canapé. Je veux boire… Je veux oublier… D'un geste de la main, je fais venir une bouteille de vodka et un verre.

-Tu devrais arrêter.

-Ouais. Et vous, vous devriez commencer. Vous verrez, ça vous fera du bien.

-T'as un verre pour moi ?

-Julien !! Toi aussi t'as assez bu !

-Mais non !! Je peux boire encore !

-C'est bien. Tiens.

-Merci ! A la tienne !!

-Vous êtes désespérant tous les deux !! Moi je vais me coucher !!

-Bonne nuit !

-Ouais, c'est ça, casse-toi.

Elle part. Je fais ce que je veux !! Elle l'a pas compris ça ?!! Après tout ce temps, quand même !!

Je me ressers. Julien n'a pas encore fini son verre. Il me raconte sa soirée. J'ai du mal à suivre. Faut dire qu'il change toujours de sujet…

Il parle, il parle… Je vais avoir mal à la tête, je le sens… Son verre est vide. J'en profite pour lui re-remplir. Moi je me sers mon je-sais-plus-combientième verre. Il boit super lentement !!

Ca tourne… Et pas qu'un peu… Il va être 8h. Julien est parti se coucher depuis une heure et demie environ. Je sais même pas s'il a pu arriver jusqu'à son lit… Je bois une autre lampée de la bouteille de whisky que j'ai ouverte après avoir fini celle de vodka. Maintenant qu'il est plus là, j'vois pas pourquoi j'm'emmerderais avec un verre. Ca va plus vite, au goulot…

Mes bras sont lourds… J'arrive pas à me lever… Si je peux même pas rejoindre ma chambre… Ben autant boire encore… Et puis si ces images pouvaient arrêter de tourner dans ma tête… Ca serait bien qu'elles comprennent que je les ai pas oublié… Comme si on pouvait oublier ça… Toutes ses images de morts… Et surtout cette scène… Celle qui c'est produit lors de la bataille finale… Quand j'ai réussi à battre Voldemort. A cause de cette putain de cicatrice… De toute façon, Voldemort étant Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas partir sans un petit cadeau, sans me pourrir la vie. J'aurais voulu qu'il survive… Juste un peu, pour moi tout seul… Comme ça les rôles auraient étés inversés… Je l'aurais torturé… Il en serait devenu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà… PUTAIN !!! Les images veulent pas s'arrêter !!! Elles me font chier !!

Et qui est le con qui vient faire chier en sonnant si tôt ? Et bien sûr je vais devoir m'y coller, pour aller répondre… Les deux autres vont sûrement pas se réveiller…Je prends une dernière gorgée de whisky avant de me lever et de me diriger avec beaucoup de mal vers l'interphone.

-Ouais.

-Toujours aussi aimable Potter.

-Va t'faire foutre.

Je lui ouvre la porte d'en bas et celle de l'appart et retourne m'étaler sur le canapé. J'ai pas lâché ma bouteille tient ! J'en rebois. Ca chauffe presque plus la gorge. Faut dire qu'elle est presque vide…

La porte s'ouvre. Malfoy entre. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là, ce con ?

-Ben Potter, t'ouvre à tout le monde ? Tu ne connais pas les sorts ou les potions de métamorphose ?

-Va t'faire foutre.

-Tu te répètes Potter… En train de boire à 8h30 du matin ? Mais t'es malade toi ?

-Connard. Occupe toi de ton cul.

Je fini la bouteille dans une dernière gorgée et elle va rejoindre l'autre, par terre. D'un geste de la main, j'en appelle une autre. Du pastis ? Bah. Ca ira quand même. Je l'ouvre et en bois une lampée… Ca brûle. Faut dire que le pastis pur, c'est pas le truc à faire… Ca me monte à la tête. Les images tournent encore plus. Ben je crois qu'il faut boire encore plus si je veux qu'elles disparaissent complètement.

-Eh ! Potter ! Il est encore en train de dormir Julien ?

-Ouais. La ferme… Bruit.

-T'as peur que je les réveilles ?

-Mal à la tête.

-Faut pas boire autant. C'est normal. Surtout si c'est toi qui a bu tout ça…

-Avec Julien.

-Et en plus tu l'entraînes avec toi…

-TA GUEULE !!!!

Et voilà, j'ai le mal de tête de l'année… Ou alors le marteau piqueur le plus gros du monde dans la tête. Au choix. Enfin, ça reviens au même… Y a pas de concour pour le mal de tête ? Je pourrais gagner un prix… Ou une bouteille…

-Qu'est-ce y spasse ?!!

-Et voilà Potter, t'a réveillé Adriana.

-Ferme la 'tain !! 'Spèce d'con !

-Eh ! C'est pas parce que t'es bourré que je vais t'autoriser à me parler comme ça !

-Mais voui, mais voui…

-Ro… Romain ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'es encore là !! EH !! C'est quoi toutes ces bouteilles !! Rassure-moi. Tu les as bu en partie avec Julien, n'est-ce pas ?

-La ferme. J'fais c'que j'veux.

PUTAIN !!! Ces images !!! J'en ai mal à la tête !! Je me tiens le crâne. Ca tourne… J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber… Le sol m'attire étrangement… Bon. Maintenant que les autres sont là, je vais plus pouvoir être tranquille. Alors autant aller se coucher. Et puis je prends la bouteille. Comme ça je pourrais continuer tout seul… Comme j'ai toujours étais. Mais bon, on va pas s'appesantir là-dessus. Alors dans un premier temps, je vais mettre mes mains de chaque côté de mon corps… Voilà ! Comme ça ! Après on s'appuie dessus pour se lever !... Euh… Non !! Là je tombe ! Ah !! Voilà ! Alors maintenant le plus dur… Mettre un pied devant l'autre et marcher… Les murs se rapprochent, s'éloignent, se re-rapproche… Ils pourraient pas rester droits ?! Ma porte, enfin !!

-Romain ! Tu comptes aller où avec cette bouteille ?!

-Finir de m'bourrer la gueule dans ma chambre.

-Tu rigole j'espère ?

-Non.

-Mais t'as pas vu l'heure ?! Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher !!

-Adriana.

-Quoi ?

-Ma règle. L'oublie pas. Alors bonne journée.

J'ai utilisé une voix froide pour lui dire ça. Et encore, j'ai étais gentil. Qu'elle recommence pas. Je fais ce que je veux. Si j'ai envie de me bourrer la gueule le matin, je le ferais. En y repensant, c'est bizarre. Malfoy n'a rien dit ! Il aurait du en profiter ! Tant pis pour lui. Bon, alors elle en est où cette bouteille ? Que là ?!! Il faut que je l'aide…

Elle est vide… J'en veux une autre. Pourquoi elles sont toutes dans le salon ? C'est pas juste… UNE BOUTEILLE PUTAIN !! J'en appelle une. Puis un bruit de verre cassé… Merde. J'ai oublié d'ouvrir la porte pour la faire passer… Elle est toute gâchée maintenant… La porte s'ouvre… C'est pas moi ! Elle aurait pas pu s'ouvrir plus tôt ?

-Potter.

-Quoi.

-… Tu sais pas que les objets ne traversent pas les murs ?

-Faire foutre.

-Ben voyons. Enfin, si c'est toi qui me le propose, pourquoi pas …

Je reste bouche grande ouverte devant ce qu'il vient de me dire… Il va pas bien ?!!

-T'es con.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Pourquoi t'as répondu ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être pour te faire chier…

Devant sa réponse, je me tourne sur mon lit pour lui tourner le dos. De toute façon, j'me doutais que ça pouvait pas être vrai. Il s'est toujours foutu de ma gueule, et sa changera pas maintenant… J'veux dormir… J'veux oublier… Même l'alcool à très forte dose, ça marche pas…

Le réveil est… douloureux… Et encore, c'est peu dire. Rien que penser me fait mal à la tête. Lentement, avec des gestes lourds, je me lève et enlève la couverture que je ne me souvenais pas avoir mise. Je sors de ma chambre, direction cuisine. Je veux au moins une cafetière entière de café. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir un peu de potion contre la gueule de bois… Je pense que je devrais m'en faire une réserve…

Bon. Pour l'instant, je vais prendre mon café. Et en plus, il faut que je le prépare !! Une fois près, je m'en sers une grande tasse et m'assoie à table. M'avachir serait le mot exact… Et la je vois une petit bouteille avec une étiquette. « Gueule de bois ». Merveilleux. Je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça pour moi, mais tant mieux. Je la bois d'un coup. Le goût est affreux, mais je vais pas me plaindre pour ça. Après quelques minutes, je sens ma tête s'alléger… Il ne manque plus que je reprenne de l'énergie. Pour ça, rien de mieux que le café.

Et dire qu'avec tout ce que j'ai ingurgité, j'ai pas pu oublier ce que je voulais. C'est un comble. Parce que d'un autre côté, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir. Je sais que j'ai énormément bu. Mais à par ça… Rien. Le néant… Fait chier… Je pense pas avoir fait de connerie, mais quand même…

Bon. Il est quelle heure, là ? 22h46 ?!! Eh ben ! Ca m'étonne quand même de ne pas avoir dormi plus. Mais tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir aller draguer un peu. Ca me fera du bien. Et boire aussi. Pour changer. Mais pas au même que d'hab. J'en ai marre des remarques d'Adriana. Sur ce point, elle ressemble vachement à Granger. Et c'est pas vraiment génial. Aller. Je vais aller à celui là. C'est assez loin de l'appart pour pas que je les croisent, mais assez proche pour que je puisse rentrer si je suis bourré.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Hermoni :** Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review! Je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions... Ben déjà, c'est sur que Draco et son comportement sont les principaux problèmes d'Harry de son époque de l'école. Et être violé et sans aucun soutient n'est pas vraiment souhaitable... Quand au comportement de Draco, ben on va dire qu'a l'époque, il a fait un choix... Mais je pense pas qu'il avait vraiment calculé la répercution de son choix... J'aimerais beaucoup t'en dire plus, mais je ne peux pas... En plus, je pense que mes réponses t'ont plus embrouillées qu'aidées... Je suis désolée... Enfin, voilà la suite!!

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

J'entre et m'assois. Je commande un verre. Il est pas super ce bar. Mais au moins, ils servent de l'alcool. (nda : naaaaaannn !!! Etonnant pour un bar !!!) Alors maintenant, voyons voir qui peu m'intéresser. Ben pour l'instant, il n'y a personne. C'est triste, mais un peu normal, vue l'heure. Tient ! Il fait aussi restaurant, ce bar ! Bon, je m'en fout un peu, mais bon.

Je regarde mon troisième verre. Finalement, je vais peut-être choisir la deuxième option, qui est de me bourrer la gueule. Les images reviennent. Comme si je les avais pas oubliées. J'en peux plus. Je ne vois pas comment faire pour oublier. J'espère que t'es content, Voldy. Même après ta mort, t'arrives à faire de ma vie un enfer. Finalement, la prophétie disant que l'un ne pourrait pas survivre tant que l'autre est en vie est fausse. Seulement dans mon cas, je pense. Parce que je ne peux pas vivre avec tous ces souvenirs. A l'inverse, si Voldy avait survécut, je ne pense pas que ça lui aurait fait grand-chose d'avoir tous ces morts sur la conscience… J'en ai marre. Pourquoi je suis HARRY POTTER ?!!!

-Romain ?

-Quoi.

-Romain ! C'est Marc !

Tient ! C'est vrai qu'il était pas là hier ! J'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était parti.

-Salut.

-Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien.

-Si. Je vais TRES bien.

-Ah ouais ? Si tu le dis…

-…

-… Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Je me bourre la gueule.

-Ca je vois. Mais à part ça ?

-Rien. Je me bourre la gueule.

-Et tu veux même pas draguer ?

-Il n'y a personne ici.

-Pourquoi tu vas pas dans un de tes bars habituels ?

-Parce que je vais croiser les autres. Et j'ai pas envie.

-… Tu veux pas finir la soirée avec nous ?

-Pour aller où ?

-Je sais pas. Dans un autre bar, ça c'est sûr. On va aller en découvrir d'autre.

-Vous êtes combien ?

-Cinq. Alors, tu viens ?

-Ouais. De toute façon, je pourrais toujours me bourrer la gueule ailleurs.

-Ouais, on peut voir ça comme ça. Aller viens, les autres nous attendent dehors.

Je le suis. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'accepte. Enfin. Une fois dehors, il me présente.

-Alors, dans l'ordre. Ludo, Guillaume, Jérôme, et Franc, des collègues. Voici Romain, un ami de longue date.

-Salut !

-T'es venu alors ? Marc disait qu'il arriverait jamais à te convaincre !

-Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on peut y aller ?

-Oui. Mais on va où ?

-Je sais pas. On verra bien.

On marche. Les autres parlent entre eux. Marc et Ludo essayent de me faire participer. Manque de bol, je suis dans une période de mutisme. On se décide finalement pour un bar qui a l'air sympa. On entre et on s'assoie à une table de libre. Moi je commande tout de suite un verre. C'est pas parce que je suis avec eux que je vais oublier mon objectif premier.

Les autres s'amusent. Une mini piste est installée au fond de la salle. Ludo essaye toujours de me parler. Marc s'est découragé. Lui me connaît depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne tirera rien de concret avec moi, ce soir.

Mais autant en profiter. Je détaille Ludo des pieds à la tête. Pas mal. Blond tirant sur le brun, des yeux bleus foncés, un visage assez fin. Et un corps qui est visiblement musclé. Tout ce qu'il me faut pour cette nuit. Très bien. Maintenant il me reste juste à découvrir s'il est au moins bi.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Eh ! Je t'ai proposé il y a à peine cinq minutes et t'as refusé !

-Eh ben maintenant je veux. Tu viens ?

-Oui.

On se dirige vers la « piste ». Je commence à danser. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. En plus il danse pas mal. Alors lentement, tout en suivant le rythme de la musique, je m'approche de lui. Il m'a vu. Mais il ne me fuit pas. Alors là, deux solutions. Soit il ne se rend compte de rien, soit il n'a rien contre. Voyons voir… Je m'approche encore. Je le colle maintenant. Il me sourit… Bon. Je peux penser qu'il n'a rien contre. Bien. Maintenant j'espère qu'il comprendra que c'est que pour une nuit. Enfin ça, ils le comprennent tous au bout d'un moment. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Marc me regarder. S'il est pas content, il avait qu'à pas me le présenter !

J'arrive à pousser un Ludo consentant dans un coin sombre. Quand il fait suffisamment noir, je me penche lentement vers lui. Ben on peut dire que c'est une victime consentante. Je pose doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes, pour tester sa réaction. Il entre ouvre les siennes. Bon. On peut dire que je sais quoi faire cette nuit. J'approfondis le baiser. Il passe ses mains autour de ma nuque. Je le plaque un peu plus contre le mur, me collant à lui. Quand je n'ai plus de souffle, je me redresse légèrement. Il garde encore un peu les yeux fermés. Puis il les ouvre. Ils sont brillants. Très bien.

Je me redresse complètement. J'ai quand même envie de boire moi.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de me fixer avec une folle envie de me tuer. C'est désagréable. Marc ne serait quand même pas à ce point énervé, non ? Si ? Je me retourne.

Et Merde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi… Je pense que je peux continuer longtemps comme ça, mais je vais arrêter là. Malfoy. Nan mais là, c'est que quelqu'un me veut du mal. Obligatoirement. Pourquoi il est là, accompagné des deux autres ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Bon. C'est pas grave. Je tire Ludo de son état d'hébétude pour l'emmener à la table.

-Po… Fruga.

-Malfoy. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?!!

-Et bien on vient s'amuser. C'est pourtant visible, non ?

-Déjà, faudrait que tu enlèves cette lueur de meurtre pour que tu ais l'air crédible. Et puis ce que je voulais savoir c'est POURQUOI vous êtes dans CE bar, où vous n'allez JAMAIS ?

-On avait envie de changer, comme toi quoi.

Je vois Adriana s'éloigner sans même dire bonjour. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Et pourquoi Malfoy me regarde comme ça ? Je lui ai quand même pas piqué sa proie !

Bon. Trop de questions. Plus les images qui reviennent, et ça donne envie de boire. Je sais, c'est une drôle d'addition. Mais bon. Je tire Ludo jusqu'à la table et vais commander un verre. J'ai pas le temps de revenir m'assoire que Malfoy m'attrape par le bras, manquant de me faire renverser le verre.

-Eh ! Non mais ça va pas !

-Potter. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Et moi j'aimerais savoir de quoi tu parles.

-Après hier soir, enfin ce matin, tu rebois ce soir.

-Hier soir ? Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Tu te souviens de rien ?

-Ben non, sinon je te poserais pas la question.

-Je suis venu ce matin à 8h30 environ. Et t'étais en train de boire. Alors tu vas pas recommencer ce soir, non plus !!

-Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Je fais ce que je veux !! Et arrêtes avec ces regards meurtriers, tu ne ferais même pas peur à une mouche. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire que je me bourre la gueule tous les soirs !!

-… Laisses tomber…

Heu… C'était quoi ce regard ? Et pourquoi il répond pas ? J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ? Qui a changé Malfoy ?!!!Et aussi pourquoi l'endroit où il m'a touché me brûle ? Aaaahh !! Il m'énerve !!! Je bois donc mon verre avant d'arriver à la table et retourne en chercher un autre. Et ces images aussi m'énervent !!! Comment veulent-ils que je sois de bonne humeur après m'être bourré la gueule avec de telles images dans la tête ?!!

Je m'assois à côté de Ludo et pose ma main sur sa cuisse… Oui, il est musclé. J'aimerais bien voir le reste… Mais pour ça, j'attendrais d'être seul avec lui. Lentement, je tourne la tête vers lui et l'embrasse.

-Euh… Tu n'as pas de copain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ben non, pourquoi ?

-Ben parce qu'il y a le blond avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure qui donne l'impression que dès que je serais plus avec toi, il va me tuer…

Je tourne la tête vers la direction qu'il m'indique. Malfoy donne en effet l'impression d'être sur le point de commettre un meurtre. S'il est jaloux, il avait qu'à le trouver en premier. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. « Si c'est toi qui me le propose, pourquoi pas »… Elle vient d'ou cette phrase ? Pourquoi c'est la voix de Malfoy qui la dit ? Ca ressemble à une proposition… Donc il devait se foutre de ma gueule. C'est impossible qu'elle soit vraie. Bon. Au lieu de penser à un truc que j'aurais jamais, autant penser au moment présent et actuellement, qui s'appelle Ludo.

Je fini mon verre, l'embrasse et retourne danser. Marc m'attrape par le bras.

-Fais pas de connerie avec lui.

-T'es pas content ? Fallait pas m'inviter. Tu savais très bien que ça allait donner ça.

-…

-…

-Je voulais savoir. Pourquoi Draco te regarde comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Ben comme si il allait te tuer… Enfin, après les autres projets qu'il a en tête.

-Il a aucun autre projet en tête que celui de me tuer. Il devait avoir envie de se taper Ludo.

-Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne va pas lui parler pendant que t'es pas là ?

-Cherche pas à comprendre. Malfoy, c'est Malfoy.

-… T'es aveugle.

-… Je vois pas pourquoi je serais aveugle.

Je pars rejoindre Ludo. Il me fait chier à faire des insinuations où il n'y a pas lieu d'être. Au moins Ludo dit rien, lui.

-T'es sûr que t'as rien à voir avec lui ?

-Mais vous me faites chier tous !!! Laissez-moi tranquille !!

Rectification. Je me lève et me dirige vers le bar, puis m'assoie à une place libre avant de commander un autre verre, que je descend d'un trait. TOUT me fait chier. Les images, Malfoy, Marc, Ludo… Tout… J'en peux plus. Après une dizaine de minutes et au moins cinq verres plus tard, je sens une main sur mon épaule. FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

-Excuse moi…

-…

-Tu ne veux pas revenir à la table ?

Je me retourne pour l'observer et l'embrasse.

-Moi je préférerais faire autre chose.

-…

-Tu veux pas venir avec moi dehors ?

-Si je dis non, tu chercheras une autre victime, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

-Bon ! Ben autant en profiter alors !

On sort. Je l'embrasse.

-On pourrait aller chez toi ?

-Ouais.

On appelle un taxi qui nous emmène à destination…

* * *

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre avec un Harry complétement aveugle!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**matthieu :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! Mais faut pas tuer l'auteur!! Sinon t'auras pas la suite!!! (fais la fière) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!! Et j'ai bien peur de l'avoir aussi coupé au mauvais endroit!!

**Dia :** Merci pour ta review! Et ne t'inquiète pas, normalement Draco doit encore souffrir!!

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Je me lève sans le réveiller et pars. Je peux pas rester. J'ai pas ma potion. Il me faut ma potion… J'arrive même pas à fermer les yeux. Tout ce sang… Ces morts… Mes parents, Sirius… Remus… Des images… Le paquet… Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur… Remus… Voldemort… Pourquoi t'es pas resté en vie un peu plus longtemps ? Je pense que t'aurais encore pu servir. Comme défouloir…

J'entre doucement. Il est 10h du matin environ, et je pense que les autres dorment. Je traverse le salon. Une forme sur le canapé attire mon attention. Malfoy. Pourquoi il dort là ? Il pourrait transplanner. Je m'approche de lui. Son visage est apaisé. Comme lorsqu'on était ensemble… Il est si beau. Angélique, même… Le regarder m'apaise…

Je le voix remuer. Puis ouvrir doucement les yeux…

-Harry ?

-…

-Pourquoi tu me regardes Potter !

-Je me disais que le seul moment où t'étais potable, point de vue caractère, c'est quand tu dors.

-Mmf… T'essaye de me mettre de mauvaise humeur ?

-Non.

-Tu viens juste de rentrer ? Alors t'as réussi à te le taper ton petit blond ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre.

Vite. Ma potion… Je pars vers ma chambre et bois la dose. Je m'allonge. Le noir. Il ne vient pas. Trop d'images. J'en peux plus. Je bois encore un peu de potion. Le noir. Enfin…

J'émerge doucement. Je me demande l'heure qu'il est. Le réveil à côté de moi répond à ma question. 15h23. Bon, ben je crois que je vais me lever. Et puis je commence à avoir faim moi, depuis le temps que j'ai pas mangé… Je crois même que le dernier truc que j'ai mangé, c'était la glace, il y a 3 jours… J'ouvre le frigo… Faudrait penser à le re-remplir…

Ah !! Ca va mieux, le ventre plein… Je me demande quand même comment je fais pour tenir aussi bien l'alcool le ventre vide… Encore ces putains de dons magiques. Je m'en passerais bien parfois… En fait non. Je m'en passerais bien tout le temps.

Après avoir mangé, je m'avachie devant la TV. Regarder des émissions débiles me vide l'esprit. Les autres travaillent, je crois. En tout cas ils ne sont pas là…

Après un temps indéfini à rien foutre à part regarder la télé, je me lève. Une douche me fera du bien.

L'eau coule sur mon corps. Ca me fait du bien… Les images reviennent. C'est pas étonnant…

Une fois ma douche prise, je me prépares et sors. Faire un tour ne me fera pas de mal, au point où j'en suis. Et puis j'irais boire, après… Peut-être qu'une petite balade en campagne serait pas mal, tient…

Je prends ma voiture et pars de la ville. Quand je trouve un coin tranquille, après une demi heure de route, je m'arrête.

Je marche. Je marche. Mais les images ne s'arrêtent pas. Bien que j'arrive à faire la part des choses, je culpabilise quand même devant tous ces morts. Si seulement j'avais tué Voldemort plus tôt… Peut-être n'y aurait-il pas eu tous ces morts… Même si je sais que je n'étais pas près… Je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser… La nuit tombe. Je m'assoie dans un champs et observent le ciel perdre ses couleurs… Puis je regarde les étoiles. C'est merveilleux. Je ne sais pas comment un être comme Voldemort ait voulu empêcher des millions de gens d'observer ça… Je commence à frissonner… Je vais peut-être rentrer, pour me réchauffer.

Quand j'arrive en ville, il est près de 23h. Il faut dire que j'ai pris mon temps… Ca me fait penser que j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Il est peut-être temps que je déménage. Parce que malgré les précisions que j'avais donné à Adriana puis à Julien lors de leur aménagement, plus ils me connaissent, moins ils en tiennent compte. C'est gentil, mais c'est ce que je voulais éviter. Je ne veux pas que des gens s'attachent à moi. Je considère ça comme un empêchement à être vraiment libre. Ca me semblait pourtant évident, sinon je resterais plus longtemps avec les gens avec qui je couche…

Je gare ma voiture au parking de mon immeuble et sors. En fait, tout a commencé à changer depuis l'arrivée de Malfoy. J'entre dans un de mes bars préférés. Peut-être que les autres y seront, mais c'est pas grave. Je veux danser. Me défouler. Et c'est un des seuls que je connaisse qui passe de la bonne musique et où on peut danser… A part dans les boîte, mais bon, j'aime pas la foule… Alors j'y vais jamais…

Ils ne sont pas là. Ils doivent travailler. Moi je m'assoie et observe les clients déjà présents pour me trouver quelqu'un. C'est pas vraiment évident, vu qu'il y en a pas mal avec qui j'ai déjà couché… Quoique… Lui, je crois pas me l'avoir déjà fait… Comme il est sur la piste de danse, j'abandonne mon verre et vais le rejoindre. Je commence à me coller à lui. Il se rapproche de moi. Bon, ben je sais avec qui je vais dormir cette nuit. A l'oreille, je lui demande comment il s'appelle. Thomas. Bien. C'est le minimum dont j'ai besoin pour coucher avec lui. Apparemment lui aussi, vu qu'il se satisfait de mon prénom. Comme il est venu seul, je l'invite à ma table. Il accepte. Quand il s'assoit en face de moi, je pose ma main sur la sienne. Puis je vois Malfoy. Lui apparemment m'a vu depuis un moment. Il s'approche, visiblement très en colère. Ah non ! Il va pas me faire croire que je lui ai encore piqué quelqu'un avec qui il voulait coucher !! Une fois, je veux bien, mais deux fois !!! En plus je l'ai vu draguer personne, depuis qu'il m'a retrouvé.

-Potter.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Malfoy ?

-T'en as pas marre ?

-Tu veux pas me foutre la paix ?

-Il t'en faut un chaque soir.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!! Laisse moi vivre ma vie !!

-…

Sur un dernier regard, il s'éloigne. Mais il essaye de me rendre fou avec une attitude pareille ? Parce qu'il est proche de le faire là !! C'était quoi ce regard « si tu savais » à moitié jaloux, à moitié blessé ?!!!

-C'est un ex à toi ?

-Non. C'est une ancienne connaissance.

-Pourquoi il est jaloux comme ça ?

-J'en sais rien. Il me fait chier.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi !! Je fais ce que je veux ! Si j'ai envie de coucher avec un mec différent chaque soir, je le ferais !! Qu'il arrête un peu avec ses regards blessés !!... De toute façon, je dois me faire des idées. Parce que si c'est pas le gars en face de moi qui l'intéresse, il n'y avait que moi à cette table. Mais je vois pas pourquoi je l'intéresserais. Il faut que j'arrête de rêver. Je l'aurais jamais. Il m'a très bien montré qu'à une certaine époque, ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste couché avec moi pour gagner un pari… Crétin de Malfoy. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, il faut que je t'aime encore. Heureusement que tu ne le sais pas, sinon je pense que j'aurais le droit à des moqueries tout le temps…

Après avoir bien bu et bien dansé, je l'emmène chez moi pour le reste de la nuit.

…

Je pars. J'en peux plus de croiser Adriana qui me fait tout le temps des reproches et Malfoy qui me lance des regards bizarre. Surtout que Hermione et Ron sont revenu. Enfin je crois qu'ils venaient me voir. Je les ai croisé dans le bar. Je les ai ignoré et je suis parti avec le gars du moment.

Alors je pars. Demain. Où, je sais pas, mais je pars.

* * *

Voilà!! A la semaine prochaine!


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

Je m'excuse pour ce retard énorme!!! Mais c'est pas ma faute!!! J'ai été prise d'une flémingite aigue au début de la semaine dernière!!! C'est une maladie grave!!! XD Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai aucune excuse pour les trois premiers jours de la semaine dernière. Malheureusement, tout le reste du temps , c'est dû à internet qui a décidé de s'absenter de chez moi pour je ne sais pas quelle raison!! Et comme il n'est toujours pas revenu, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre!

* * *

**matthieu :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! Pour une partie romance, ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui!!! Niark niark... De plus, j'y ai mis une petite surprise pour Harry qu'il n'aprecieras sans doute pas!! Mais je te laisse lire!!! Et merci de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre, ça fait super plaisir Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

…

Une semaine que je suis à l'hôtel, dans une grande ville à 300 kilomètres de l'ancienne. J'ai vendu ma voiture. Mais je leur laisse l'appart. Je paierais toujours ma part. Et j'emménage demain. J'ai trouvé un appart sympa. Pour une personne, pour pas succombé à l'envie de ramener les « animaux perdus » chez moi. Bon, évidemment, c'est un assez grand appart. Je supporte toujours pas les pièces fermées (en souvenir de mon petit séjour chez Voldy). Il y a donc un salon, un bureau, une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine. Pas de chambre d'ami.

J'ai emménagé. Et ce soir, je visite les bars alentours. Parce que bien évidement, les images ne sont pas restées à l'ancien appart. En plus, une dose de potion ne me suffit plus. Donc j'en suis à deux doses pour un soir. Et j'ai la vague impression que je vais encore devoir augmenter…

C'est assez sympa ici. C'est une ville d'étudiants. Donc il y a beaucoup de jeunes. D'ailleurs mon emploi du temps c'est arrangé par rapport à eux (ça a pas trop changé mais bon). Le matin, en général je dors jusqu'à 15-16h (c'est plus trop le matin !), après, jusqu'à 20h environ, je fais le ménage, les courses, et les loisirs, comme acheter des livres. Après, jusqu'à 22h, je commence à me bourrer la gueule. Après, je sors. Et en général, je me trouve quelqu'un pour la nuit. Sinon je fini de me bourrer la gueule. Je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, d'ailleurs, vu que ça ne me fait pas oublier. C'est comme une drogue. Si ça se trouve, je suis alcoolique. Et drogué, grâce à la potion. Génial, pour un Héro… Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça… Je ne suis plus Harry Potter. Il est mort.

…

Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ma vie encore ?!!! Pourquoi je pense tout le temps à LUI ?!!! Et merde !!! Je l'aurais JAMAIS !! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour m'en convaincre ?!! Tient, au fait, c'est vrai. Je viens de découvrir ma limite en alcool. J'appelle pas vraiment ça une limite, mais comme après je m'écroule comme une merde, on peut dire que c'est ça. Mais ça me revient quand même cher. Il me faut minimum trois bouteilles entière, et d'alcool fort différent. Après, on peut plus rien tirer de moi. Enfin, je suppose, puisqu'il n'y avait personne avec moi à ce moment.

Des bouteilles. Partout autour de moi. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui ais tout bu… Je suis bête. Il n'y a que moi… Draco… Ah non !!! Aller, je bois ! Je veux plus penser à lui. J'en ai marre… Les images reviennent… Toutes… De ma septième année. De la grande bataille… De tout quoi… J'en peux plus. Moi qui voulais être conscient sans avoir ces putains de souvenirs, je crois que la seule solution, c'est de prendre la potion… Je l'attrape et en bois…

Je rentre. Il doit être 10h minimum. Je sors de chez quelqu'un. Il me faut un café… Au moment où je traverse le salon, je suis pris d'une quinte de toux. Et merde. Je suis malade en plus. Manquait plus que ça. Mais ma toux ne s'arrête pas. Elle est douloureuse. Me plie en deux. Je tousse toujours. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont sortir. Je me retrouve agenouillé par terre. Je tousse toujours. J'ai mal… Je tousse encore. Je m'appuie d'une main pour me soutenir, l'autre étant devant ma bouche. Même mon bras plie, sous la douleur… C'est insupportable… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?... Enfin, elle se calme, me laissant essoufflé. J'ai toujours les poumons en feux. Ca me brûle. Lentement, je me lève. Je tremble de partout… La douleur. Ca c'est un autre truc auquel je ne m'habituerais jamais. Je vais vers la cuisine… Je ne suis même pas sûr que mes jambes me portent jusqu'à là-bas… Enfin j'y arrive. J'ai du m'appuyer un nombre incalculable de fois contre le mur. Je tremble toujours. La douleur dans mes poumons commence à peine à s'atténuer. Je pose ma tête sur mes bras, sur la table. Et je sens quelque chose de chaud. Je regarde lentement mes bras, d'où la chaleur provient. Du sang… Mon bras gauche, qui était devant ma bouche est maculé de sang… Puis je prends conscience que j'ai effectivement un goût métallique très fort dans la bouche. Et aussi qu'il doit y en avoir sur mon visage… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?!!

J'attends que je me calme. Puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain. L'image que me renvoie le miroir montre un jeune homme pâle. Le sang maculant mon visage n'en est que plus visible… Je ne comprends pas. D'où ça peut venir ?!! Je m'essuie tout de même. Puis j'appelle un médecin. Parce que c'est pas en commençant une nouvelle vie que je vais crevé putain !

J'arrive à avoir un rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin, à 8h.

La douleur dans mes poumons est toujours présente. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est bien installée et qu'elle va pas partir de si tôt.

Et merde !! En plus les images partent pas… Je prends ma potion et me couche. La douleur se ravive quand j'en bois.

-Bonjour. Alors, vous m'avez dit que c'était urgent. Que ce passe t'il ?

-Je tousse. Et je crache du sang.

-Allongez-vous. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Hier, dans l'après-midi.

-D'accord. Est-ce déjà arrivé, avant ?

-Non.

-Bien. Respirez. Suivez-vous un traitement ?

-Non.

-En avez-vous suivi un jusqu'à récemment ?

-Oui. J'étais sous calmant, la nuit.

-Bien. Vous n'êtes pas malade ? Vous n'avez pas le nez qui coule ?

-Non.

-Vous n'avez pas de fièvre non plus. Rhabillez-vous.

-…

-Je vais prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que vous auriez du aller en premier.

-Je sais.

-Bon. Je vais essayer de prendre rendez-vous.

Je rentre. J'ai rendez-vous après demain pour des observations plus approfondies. Génial. Vraiment… Et en plus ça me reprend. Merde. J'ai mal. Je me serre le ventre. J'ai l'impression que tout est en train de se déchirer. Je tousse, je tousse… Ca ne veut pas s'arrêter… Je vois le sang s'étaler sur mon linot. Il y en de plus en plus… Je tousse. Mes poumons sont en feu… Et j'ai envie de vomir… Je tousse. C'est pas possible… Ma tête me lance… J'ai mal…

Après une dernière toux moins forte que les autres, ça s'arrête enfin. Je suis vidé. Et les images qui reviennent. Tous ces morts. Ils se superposent au sang qu'il y a par terre. Je me lève aussi vite que je peux et me précipite aux toilettes. Je vomi tout ce que j'ai pu manger ces dernières heures. Et du sang aussi. Enfin ça se calme. J'en peux vraiment plus… En m'aidant du mur, je me lève et me dirige vers le lavabo pour me rincer. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose est en train de se déchirer en moi. Ca ne peut-être que ça.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, sérieux, pour mériter ça ??!!! Je veux simplement vivre une vie de SIMPLE moldu !! Non mais c'est vrai quoi !! J'ai le droit d'avoir du repos non ? Le premier qui répond non… Je veux avoir une vie TRANQUILLE.

En plus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il sera vérifié après-demain. Mais je pense que ma « maladie » est d'origine magique. Je sais pas pourquoi. Sans doute pour m'emmerder.

Je parviens enfin à mon lit où je m'écroule. Je bois une gorgée de potion. Tient ! Contrairement à hier, elle m'apaise tout de suite. Ca doit être l'épuisement.

Bon, courage. J'ai dormi tout hier. Donc aujourd'hui, je devrais être en forme. Bien évidemment, comme rien n'est normal avec moi, je suis épuisé. Mais bon. J'ai rendez-vous dans deux heures à l'hôpital, et il faut encore que je me prépare. Donc debout.

J'arrive à me lever. Tout mon corps est douloureux. Comme si j'avais une crampe partout à la fois… Il me faut un café…

-Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Fiellar à 10h.

-Votre nom, s'il vous plait ?

-Fruga. Romain.

-Oui. Alors vous allez au fond de ce couloir et vous attendez sur les bancs qui y sont. Il vous recevra dès qu'il aura fini son rendez-vous.

-Merci.

Je me dirige vers là où elle m'a dit d'attendre. Je m'écroule sur une des chaises. Génial. Je suis à côté des urgences. Ca inspire confiance. Et voilà. Seulement deux mois après mon nouvel emménagement, et j'ai déjà un problème. Fait chier. Tient, ça me fait penser que le mois prochain, c'est mon anniversaire.

-Monsieur Fruga ?

-Oui ?

-Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

J'essaye, j'essaye. Mais c'est dur. J'entre dans son bureau. Il referme la porte derrière moi et me montre un siège pour m'asseoir.

-Bien. Le docteur Tifranet m'a dit que vous souffriez des poumons. Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Et bien je tousse. Mais en même temps je crache du sang.

-Mmh… Le docteur m'a dit que ça ne vous étiez arrivé qu'une fois, il y a trois jours.

-En fait, ça à recommencé avant-hier. Mais là, j'ai aussi vomi du sang.

-… Déshabillez-vous et allongez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Génial. Quand je disais que c'était sûrement d'origine magique. Le docteur a seulement pu constater que mes poumons étaient en quelque sorte en décomposition. Il n'a pas dit ça, mais bon. Il va essayer de trouver un traitement… Mouais. Je suis pas convaincu. Donc je pense que je suis bon pour un petit tour à Londres. Génial. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est en train de prendre un autre chemin que celui que je voulais. Je sais pas pourquoi.

Une impression, comme ça… Enfin, je risque rien à aller à son prochain rendez-vous. Donc la semaine prochaine… Si il trouve pas, je serais obligé d'aller à Londres. Et merde. Pourquoi je connais pas les ville magique d'ici !!! Il faudra que je me renseigne là-bas.

Bon, aller, ce soir, je sors. C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de me taper quelqu'un.

J'entre dans le bar. Il y a du monde. Plus qu'hier et avant-hier. Tant mieux. Je commande un verre. Puis un autre. Et ainsi de suite. Quand j'ai suffisamment bu, je me dirige vers la mini piste et danse. J'en vois plusieurs qui me fixent avec envie. C'est génial, j'ai plus qu'a faire le choix.

Je m'approche de lui et lui souris. Il me sourit en retour. Bien. Je lui fais signe de me suivre et je me dirige vers ma table. Parce que bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai envie de boire moi. Il s'assoit en face de moi. On discute un peu. Quand il est un peu plus de trois heures, je lui fais signe que je veux sortir. Il me suis.

Une fois dans la rue, je l'embrasse. Il me rend mon baiser de façon fort… enthousiaste. On a décidé d'aller chez lui. On s'y dirige collé l'un à l'autre. Il est vraiment bien foutu… Merde. Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde… Pas maintenant… Faites que ça n'arrive pas maintenant. Et merde. Ca arrive maintenant. La douleur me plie en deux. Ca y est. Je me retrouve à genoux en pleine rue. Là, sérieux, il ne me manquait plus que ça. Je crois que ça ne peut pas être pire… Le gars s'inquiète. Il se penche vers moi mais recule immédiatement devant le sang que je crache. J'ai mal… J'arrive pas à m'arrêter de tousser. Et merde. Je vois des gens qui m'entoure. Eloignez-vous !!! Je ne veux voir personne… Laissez-moi. Foutez-moi la paix… Une sirène. Elle s'approche. Je tousse encore. Les images arrivent. Apparemment, elles ont une préférence pour venir quand on veut pas d'elles, et spécialement en ce moment…

Les pompiers m'emmènent. Et merde. Moi qui voulais passer une soirée tranquille… C'est loupé. Surtout que même si j'essaye de leur expliqué que je vais mieux (ce que je fais depuis environ 10 minutes) ils ne veulent pas me croire. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai pas trop l'air crédible, tout pâle et plein de sang.

Tient ! Je connais cet hôpital !! C'est celui du Docteur Fiellar. Espérons qu'il sera là, comme ça je pourrais partir plus vite. Enfin, quand mes jambes aurons finies de trembler. Parce que là, c'est pas sûr que j'arrive à marcher… Eh ! Je connais ce couloir ! C'est celui du Dr !! Eh !! Je connais aussi cette tête !! C'est celle de… Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!! Heureusement, il m'a pas vu !!! D'un certain côté, j'aurais dû m'en douter… Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, et quelqu'un me voulant du mal, il fallait que Malfoy soit dans un hôpital MOLDU à 300 KILOMETRES de là où j'habitais, et qu'il soit en MEME TEMPS que MOI dans le MEME HÔPITAL alors qu'il y en a PLEINS d'autre dans cette MEME ville… Si je tenais celui ou celle qui s'amuse avec ma vie comme ça… Parce que à ce point, c'est plus de la fatalité, c'est de la haine…

Les pompiers me laissent entre les mains d'infirmières. Elles m'emmènent dans un salle d'examen.

-Ecoutez, je vais très bien. Il faut simplement que je me rince un peu, et je pourrais partir.

-…

-Eh ! J'ai le droit de partir quand même !! Je suis pas à l'article de mort, je suis entier !!!

-Nous devons vous faire des examens complémentaires pour être sûr.

-Examens complémentaire examens complémentaire… J'entends que ça ici. Je suis déjà venu ici pour la même chose il y a trois jours. Et le docteur Fiellar m'a donné rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, toujours pour la même chose.

-Le docteur Fiellar vous a déjà eu en consultation ?

-Oui, pour des examens complémentaires, quel heureux hasard !! Et il a RIEN trouvé. Donc je vais avoir D'AUTRES examens complémentaires dans quelques jours.

-Nous devons quand même vérifier.

-ECOUTEZ !!! Vérifiez d'abord mon dossier !! Vous verrez bien !! C'est pas parce que quelqu'un était présent lors de cette crise que c'est plus grave !! Mon nom est Fruga.

Une des infirmières va regarder sur l'ordinateur pendant que l'autre me nettoie le visage.

-Oui, effectivement. Bien. Vous vous reposerez ici pour cette nuit. Je vais marquer votre crise sur votre dossier.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Elles s'en vont. Non mais c'est pas vrai. Surtout que je suis sûr qu'elles ont autre chose à faire. Bon. Elles sont parties. A moi de faire pareil. Tout doucement, je me dirige vers le couloir. Je regarde par la porte. Personne. J'y vais. Ca me fait penser que ça le fait pas trop si je sors par les urgences. Donc au couloir, je tourne… Merde. Malfoy. Je tourne la tête, admirant les tableaux accrochés au mur. Il ne me vois pas. Il a la tête entre les mains. Tant mieux. Je me grouille avant qu'il ait l'idée de lever la tête. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il a...

-Pot… !!!

Merde. Aller, il faut que je sorte, et vite. Enfin dehors. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je fais comment moi pour rentrer, vu que j'ai pas ma voiture, et qu'il est bien 5h. Bon. Je vais devoir prendre un taxi.

Je sors mon portable et appelle le numéro inscrit sur le panneau pour taxi d'une des rues parallèle à l'hôpital qu'il y a en face de moi… 10 minutes après, il y en a enfin un qui arrive. Je lui indique mon adresse et on part.

Je veux dormir… Je m'écroule sur mon lit, et bois ma potion. Je ne tarde pas à sombrer.

* * *

En fait après comptage, ça fait plus d'une petite surprise pour Harry!!!

Je posterais le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible mais je ne vous promets rien!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Je tiens absolument à m'excuser pour ce retard gigantesque que j'ai pris. Je n'ai que très peu d'excuse --° (comme d'hab, je sais…VV). Tout est de la faute d'internet qui est revenu de façon alternative il y a un peu plus d'un mois… Et le reste du temps, j'ai été atteinte par la flémingite aigue…

Donc je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic, ne vous inquiétez pas (si j'ai encore quelques lecteur TT)

Le chapitre suivant arrive juste après !!

Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu immédiatement aux reviews de ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse d'en laisser une et qui ont dû s'en mordre les doigts…

Je vous promet de poster un chapitre par semaine, comme avant!!!

Sur ce, je vais vous laissez lire le chapitre, mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes!!

* * *

Bonsoir Mouistiqua!! 

**Hermoni :** Euh... De quelle manière je vais arranger ça... ben en fait, j'en sais STRICTEMENT RIEN!!!!! C'est horrible... J'aime bien mettre Harry dans des situations pas possible, mais je sais pas comment l'en sortir... Comment Draco l'a retrouvé? Pur hasard!! Enfin en partie... Et puis... Oui, Harry a un pied dans la tombe, voir les deux XD!!! Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir, et j'espère que la suite va encore t'interresser, malgré le retard!!!

**matthieu :** (l'auteur a honte et essaye désespérément de se cacher... Voyant qu'elle n'y arrive pas, elle se voit dans l'obligation de faire face à sa feignantise et doit s'excuser...) Bref!! Euh... Pas tapper?... C'est pas ma faute??(n'oeil n'oeil version Chat Potté)... Bon... Bonne nouvelle, je suis pas morte XD!! Voilà la suite!! Sans romance, malheureusement... Pour toi XD!!! J'ai comme la vague impression que quand tu disais dans ta 1ère review que du retard c'est pas grave tant que le chapitre suivant arrivait, tu pensais pas autant de retard... Pas tapper!!!!!! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va te plaire, et que tu n'as pas oublié ma fic. Je te remercie sincèrement pour tes 2 reviews, et j'avoue que sans ta deuxième le chapitre aurait mit bien plus longtemps à venir!!!

En espérant que j'aurais une 'tite review de ta part, kiss et merci encore!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

…

Bon. Je crois que je suis bon pour un petit tour à Londres. Le médecin n'a évidemment rien trouvé. Ca m'étonne même pas. Et j'ai évidemment un autre rendez-vous. Bon… Aller. Il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement. Je vais y aller demain. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Bon. Courage. Il faut y aller… Heu… J'ai un problème… Je me souviens plus comment j'étais « transformé »… Bon, c'est pas grave, je vais trouvé un autre visage… Je me met devant le miroir…

Je sors de la ruelle d'où je viens de transplanner. Direction le Chaudron Baveur. J'entre. Tom est toujours là. Bon, c'est vrai que ça devrait pas m'étonner, vu qu'il a rien d'autre à faire et que c'est son travail.

Direction Allée des Embrumes, magasin de Greg.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Que vous faut-il ?

-Un renseignement. Sur une potion.

-Oui ? Quelle sorte de potion ?

-Une potion de sommeil. Pour les cauchemars violents.

-Laquelle ? Celle-là ? Où celle-là ?

-La deuxième. Je voudrais savoir s'il y a des effets seconds.

-Non. En tout cas je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Et vous ne savez pas si il y une mauvaise réaction si on la prend avec de l'alcool moldu ?

-Non.

-Bon. D'accord. Au revoir.

Et merde !!! Et je fais quoi moi !!! Bon. Direction la librairie. Peut-être que je vais trouver quelque chose là-bas. En plus, il faut que je me renseigne sur les villes magiques en France.

J'entre. Alors je dois chercher à quel rayon moi ?! Je vais me renseigner.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais savoir où est le rayon pour les maladies.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer… C'est ici.

-D'accord. Et sur le monde magique ?

-Ah, ça, c'est le dernier rayon, au fond.

-Merci.

Bon. Faut que je cherche moi. Déjà, je vais chercher dans des livres parlant de potions contre les cauchemars…

-Tu as trouvé ?

-Non. C'est pas grave.

-Cherche quand même, j'ai le temps.

-C'est vrai ? D'accord.

-… Tu…

-Non. Je sais pas s'il va bien. Mais je pense que oui.

Je me retourne discrètement. Bon. Là c'est décidé. Quelqu'un m'en veut. Après Malfoy, il faut que ce soit EUX. Bon. Ils ne peuvent pas me reconnaître. Donc je continue mes recherches…

Cinq heures. Ca fait cinq putain d'heures que je cherche. Et je viens ENFIN de trouver. C'est bien la potion. En fait, c'est que j'en prends trop. Mais dans peu de temps, si je continue à prendre la même dose, la douleur disparaîtra. Bon, c'est sûr, après je serais accro. Mais ça fait toujours du bien de le savoir. Maintenant, je vais chercher pour les villes. Ca, ça va être vite fait… Bien, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait. Je pense que je vais l'acheter… Et merde, j'ai pas de mornilles, seulement des euros…

-Avez-vous trouver ce qu'il vous fallez ?

-Oui. Je voudrais savoir s'il était possible de me garder ce livre, juste le temps que j'aille échanger de l'argent ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais revenez avant la fermeture !

-Oui. A tout de suite.

Hop ! Je transplanne. Une fois arrivé chez moi, je lis le livre… C'est bizarre quand même. Que faisait Malfoy dans un hôpital moldu ? (il n'y a aucun rapport entre les deux sujets, mais mon esprit a quelques difficultés à rester concentrer)…

…

Eh !! Demain, c'est mon anniversaire !! Je vais me bourrer la gueule, pour fêter ça !! Enfin, ça change pas de hier, de avant-hier, de avant avant-hier… Enfin depuis que je suis revenu de Londres. J'ai abandonné la potion. Alors il faut bien que je trouve autre chose pour essayer de dormir !! Bien que ça marche pas trop… En plus, même si je tousse moins, je tousse encore. Alors avec les crise de manque… Il faut bien que je me venge sur quelque chose…

Je sors pour faire le plein… d'alcool pour changer. D'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression que plus je bois, moins j'ai faim. Donc je bois. Parce que manger, ça me fait pas dormir.

Bon. J'entame la bouteille de Visky. Au point où j'en suis, ça me fera du bien. Donc VIVE LE VISKY !! Et vive moi !!! Et vive celui qui sonne !! Y va vnir faire la fêtes avec moi !! Vive tout le monde !!!!… Celui qui sonne ? Ah non !! Pas vive lui !! Sonné égal mal à la tête !! Et ça c'est pas génial. Et pas vive celui qui vient d'arriver dans un grand « POUF » ! Mal à la tête aussi !!

Malfoy !! Vive lui !!! Tant qu'il parle pas… Pour l'instant il regarde. C'est beau chez moi hein ? Y veut pas boire lui aussi ? MALFOY JE T'AIME !!! Aller, une autre gorgée. Et pi une autre tient ! Et encore une autre !! Et… MA BOUTEILLE !!!! ZE VEUT MA BOUTEILLE !! Tant pi. Vais en prendre une autre. Hop !! Ze l'ouvre et ze bois… pas… MA BOUTEILLE !!!! Alors là, ze suis pas content ! MA BOUTEILLEUUU !!!

-T'as assez bu je pense.

-NAN !!! MA BOUTEILLEUUUUUUUUU !!!!!

-Potter. Ca suffit.

-NAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN !!! RENDS MOI MA BOUTEILLE !!!

-Potter. T'es complètement bourré, et il est à peine 21h. Alors tu arrêtes ça.

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ??!! C'EST TROP MOIGNON !!!

-Mignon. Enfin. Aller, lève toi. Je t'accompagne à ton lit.

-Nan ! Nan nan nan nan !!

-Si.

-Je veux me bourrer.

-Là tu l'es suffisamment, je crois.

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu bois comme ça ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu fais que ça.

-Nan.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ton sol est recouvert de bouteilles ?

-Je dors aussi.

-… C'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant.

-Nan.

-Si. Aller. Debout.

Il me tire. Oups. Fallait pas. Parce que le sol il est pas coopératif. Il bouge tout le temps. Tient ! Malfoy il bouge pas… Il veut pas me porter ?

Je suis dans mon lit. Les images reviennent. Ma potion. Il me faut ma potion. Malfoy il est parti. Donc je prends de ma potion…

* * *

Bon, chapitre pas très réjouissant... J'espère que vous l'aimez encore (contrairement à moi qui la trouve de plus en plus horrible!) L'ambiance de fin de chapitre est un peu plus légère, mais faut pas s'attendre à ça dans le prochain, désolée!!! 

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre! (préparer les boîtes de mouchoirs!!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Yaoi (couple homo), donc homophobes, ben fallait pas choisir les persos Harry et Draco!!! Vous pouvez toujours partir!! Sinon, violence, viol...

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Lilyp : Merci pour ta review! Voilà pour la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Hermoni : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise encore et que, malgré le retard, tu l'ais lu!! Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ne va presque pas mourir!! Ca serait pas marrant sinon ! Voilà pour la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Et je pense que tu va avoir besoin de mouchoir pour tous les chapitres à venir!!!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Et merde !!! Je devrais penser à racheter de la potion contre la gueule de bois. Bon. En attendant, je vais prendre un café bien serré. J'ai l'impression que ma tête est énorme. Rien que le bruit de mes pas me fait mal…

Enfin la cuisine. Une main me tend de la potion contre la gueule de bois. Malfoy je t'aime. Je bois… Malfoy… MALFOY !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là !!!

-Malfoy.

-Tu devrais peut-être attendre que la potion agisse avant qu'on s'engueule.

C'est pas faux. Donc en attendant, je vais prendre mon café. Donc j'ai vraiment pas rêvé ? Il était bien là hier soir… J'aurais préféré avoir rêver. Quoique, en rêve, j'aurais préféré avoir autre chose… BREF. La potion fait effet.

-Malfoy.

-Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!!

-Et bien ça va te paraître étonnant, mais je te cherchais.

-Ca, je dois avouer que je m'en fous royalement. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi tu es dans MON appartement, et comment tu m'as trouvé.

-Oh, j'ai eu de la chance. Quand je t'ai appelé à l'hôpital, tu as marché légèrement plus vite. Donc tu fuyais. Donc c'était toi.

-Et…

-J'ai mis longtemps. Tu as bien brouillé les pistes. Et si tu veux bien, je garderais le pourquoi pour moi.

-Alors si tu veux bien, je vais te virer de chez moi.

-Pourquoi tu bois ?

-Comme ça.

-Vraiment ?

-Va te faire foutre.

-Arrête de me le proposer. Tu le regretteras.

-…

Nan mais il va pas bien lui ??!! Et puis qu'il arrête d'inverser les rôles, c'est lui qui était pas d'accord à une certaine époque !!! Qu'il me fasse pas chier !! Et puis, pourquoi il voulait me retrouver ? Moi je veux pas le voir !!!! Je veux qu'il parte !!! Qu'il me laisse… Il ne comprend pas que si je suis parti, c'est que je ne voulais plus le voir !! Que je voulais tout changer !!!!! J'en peux plus… Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille…

-Dégage.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Casses-toi.

-En fait j'avais une nouvelle à t'annoncer. C'est à propos d'Adriana.

-J'en ai rien a foutre.

-Elle était à l'hôpital.

-…

-On a eu un accident sur l'autoroute et on a été transféré d'urgence.

-Et t'as rien toi ?

-Non... Je sais. T'aurais préféré que ce soit l'inverse hein ?

-… Et pour Adriana ?

-Elle a eu de la chance, sa tête n'a pas été touché. Elle a plusieurs côtes de cassées. L'une d'elle a transpercé un poumon. Mais apparemment ils ont pu intervenir à temps.

-C'était il y a un mois non ?

-Oui. Elle va être transférée à l'hôpital de sa ville d'origine.

-…

-Je voudrais que tu ailles la voir. Elle est vraiment inquiète pour toi.

-Il y a pas de quoi. Je vais très bien. Et j'irais pas la voir. Si je suis parti, c'est pas pour aller les voir au moindre problème qu'ils auront.

-Tu vas bien, tu dis ? Alors dis moi ce que tu faisais dans cet hôpital justement ?

-J'avais trop bu.

-… Tu vas la voir ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est ton amie non ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai tourné la page… Si je devais aller voir chaque personne que j'ai connu dans une autre ville quand elles ont un problème, j'ai pas fini.

-Mais…

-Tu lui diras de m'oublier. Et casses-toi maintenant. Toi aussi je veux plus te revoir.

-…

-CASSES-TOI !!! T'AS PAS COMPRIS QUE JE VEUX PLUS VOIR TA GUEULE ?!!! DEGAGES !!!

Il part… Enfin… La crise… Il faut que j'évite de crier… J'ai mal… Pire qu'avant… A son regard, j'ai bien vu que je l'ai vexé. Je pense qu'il ne reviendra vraiment pas… J'ai si mal… J'aimerais lui courir après… Mais la crise m'en empêche… Draco… Reviens… J'ai mal… Au cœur, aux poumons, au ventre… Partout… Ne me crois pas… J'ai mal… Je t'aime tant… Je suis désolé… J'ai mal… J'aimerais tant que cette douleur m'emporte pour toujours… Que j'oublie tout… Que je t'oublie… J'ai si mal… Draco… Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues et se mêlent au sang coulant de ma bouche… Draco j'ai mal… J'ai si mal… Je suis recroquevillé. Mais la douleur ne se calme pas… Au contraire… Elle s'accentue… Je n'en peux plus… J'ai l'impression que je vais cracher mes poumons… Je suis si fatigué… Je voudrais me reposer… Pour toujours…

-HARRY !!!

-Non !!!… Laisse… Laisse-moi… Pars… pars…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!!! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?? Harry !!!

-Non… Pars… pars… Tu… Tu ne peux… rien faire…

Ma toux reprend de plus belle… J'en peux plus. Il m'entoure les épaules…Laisse moi… Il vaut mieux pour toi… Je n'apporte que des problèmes… Laisse moi… Pars…. De toute façon je ne te mérite pas… Il part… Tant mieux… Qu'il me laisse… Non !! Ne reviens pas !!! Pourquoi… pourquoi… Il pose un linge frai sur mon front… Ca me calme… Mais un court moment… Je veux qu'il parte… La chaleur reviens… QU'IL PARTE !!!! Ma magie se libère… Trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas utilisée… Les objets se brise autour de moi… J'ai mal… Si mal…

-Harry !!! Calme-toi !!!

-NON!!! PART!!! VAS-T-EN !!!

PART !!! LAISSE-MOI !!! Je ne te mérite pas… J'ai si mal… J'aimerais tant que mon cœur s'arrête… Qu'il ne me fasse plus souffrir comme ça… Je veux mourir… Laissez-moi mourir… Va-t-en… Les objets tournent toujours… Les vitres ont éclatés… Il va se blessé s'il reste… Par ma faute… Je suis un danger… Je veux mourir… La toux ne s'arrête pas… Le sang continu de couler… Je me recroqueville un peu plus sur moi… J'ai mal… Je veux que ça s'arrête… Pitié…

-Aïe !! Putain Harry !!! Calmes-toi !!!

-Laisse moi… Pars… Je t'en supplie… Pars…

J'ai si mal… Je pleure encore… J'entends la porte qui se ferme. Puis le noir…

Et merde… J'aurais voulu ne jamais me réveiller… Il était là… Il m'a vu… Je n'aime pas me montrer comme ça… J'ai mal partout. Il faut quand même que je me lève. Je dois tout nettoyer. D'ailleurs c'est étrange que les flics ne soient pas venu, avec tout le boucan que j'ai fait. Je doit tout ranger. Je fais le tour de la salle d'un regard. Les vitres sont cassées ou fendues, la plupart des objet sont à terre, et tout les meubles ont changés de place. Génial. Je me sens vidé. C'est un peu normal avec toute la magie que je viens de dépenser. J'ai la flemme de tout ranger à la moldue. D'un geste de la main, je remets les objet à leurs places. Les vitres se réparent. Je m'étale sur le canapé. Il a tout vu… J'espère qu'il gardera ça pour lui… Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers mon lit. Il faut que je boive ma potion. Peut-être même que si j'en bois beaucoup, ça me tuera. Je prends la fiole qui se trouve dans ma table de nuit. Elle est presque pleine. Ca tombe bien. Je l'ouvre et la bois en entière. Je la pose lentement, puis m'allonge. Le noir arrive immédiatement…

J'ouvre lentement un œil. Puis l'autre. J'ai plus de force. Même ouvrir les yeux me demande beaucoup d'efforts… Apparemment, avoir bu tout la fiole n'était pas suffisant. De toute façon, avec moi, rien ne va. Ca a toujours était comme ça. Je suis sûr que même si je sautai du dernier étage, je serais toujours vivant arrivé en bas. Je tomberais sûrement sur un chargement de matelas ou autre… Je me déteste… Pour ce que je suis… Pour ce que j'ai fais… Et je ne peux rien faire contre… JE VEUX MOURIR !!! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas ?… Je me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain… Le placard à pharmacie… Mes calmants qui me restent… Puis le lavabo… Un verre d'eau… Je les avale tous d'un coup. Mon regard est attiré vers la lame de mon rasoir… Peut-être que… Ainsi j'aurais plus de chance… Je prends la lame, m'assoie… Elle m'attire étrangement… Je soulève mon bras… L'en approche… Puis je l'enfonce dans ma chaire aussi profondément que je peux… Je recommence… Ca faisait longtemps… Puis l'autre bras… Toujours plus de coupures… Ca soulage... Cette douleur me ferait presque oublier l'autre... Le noir arrive… A cause des médicaments…

J'ouvre un œil… puis l'autre… La seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que j'ai encore loupé… J'en ai marre… Je me redresse doucement. J'ai mal partout. Je n'ai plus de force. Je suis toujours dans la salle de bain… Et je tiens encore la lame. Je regarde le sang qui a coulé. Il a coagulé. Il en est noir. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je suis inconscient. Je lève la lame. Elle m'attire toujours autant. Alors je la rabaisse sur mon poignet, sur les anciennes coupures. Je recommence. Et je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse. Jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus cette douleur... J'y arriverais… Des points noirs… Ils s'agrandissent…

Quelque chose me secoue. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. J'ai pas envie… Laissez moi dormir… J'entends des sons… Je ne veux pas… J'entrouvre des paupières. La lumière est trop forte. Je les referme immédiatement. Je veux dormir. Laissez moi… La personne transplanne. Le choc me replonge dans le noir… Tant mieux…

J'ouvre lentement un œil. Puis l'autre. Je suis dans une chambre. Draco est à côté de moi. Il me fait un sourire doux… Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Toutes ces années… Les mots qu'il m'a dit… Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Je lui rend son sourire et me presse contre lui. J'aimerais rester pour toujours comme ça, près de lui… Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si j'étais séparé de lui. Il se penche vers moi. « Je t'aime ». J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater. Je suis si heureux. « Moi aussi… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… » Je me ressers contre lui. Je crois que je n'ai jamais étais aussi heureux de ma vie. Mais son étreinte qui était réconfortante jusque là devient froide. Comme s'il me retenait contre lui de force. Je le regarde, interrogatif. Ses yeux me font peur… Pourquoi ? Quelle est cette lueur ? Qu'ai-je fais pour qu'il me haïsse à ce point ? Je veux m'éloigner ! Ce n'est pas le Draco que je connais. Il y a un problème. Je me sens mal. Et quand il ouvre la bouche pour parler, je sais que je vais avoir mal. Très mal. « Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi ? Vraiment ?… Alors crève. Là je serais vraiment heureux ». A ces paroles, je sursaute. J'ai mal… Mon cœur se serre. Mais je n'ose rien dire. Parce que je sais que c'est le cas de toutes les personnes qui m'ont connu. Toutes veulent que je disparaisse après avoir tuer l'autre fou… Je ne veux pas… Une autre voix s'élève. Je me retourne en sursaut. Assis là, sur une chaise, il y a Blaise. « Ca ne t'as pas pris longtemps en fait ! » « Je sais. Personne me résiste. » « De toute façon, il ne vaut rien, j'ai honte qu'il soit notre fils. » « Oui. Je regrette de m'être sacrifié pour ça. »

NON !! Je ne veux pas !!! C'est un cauchemar… Je ne veux pas… Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille… Je veux mourir… Laissez-moi…

* * *

Le pauvre Harry n'a pas fini de souffrir avec moi 

Vous inquietez pas, il va survivre!!

La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine!!

Joyeux noël tout le monde!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : **Mouistiqua

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à J.K Rowling snif snif. Mais l'histoire est rien qu'à moi!!!

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance un peu sombre

**Warnings : **Toujours la même chose

**Résumé : **Harry sombre. Et sa seule raison de vivre l'enfonce encore plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte du Tome 6!

POV Harry durant toute la fic

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Gwladys Evans : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que malgré le style tu va apprécier la suite

Hermoni : En fait, j'ai pris en compte ce que tu m'as dis, et j'ai un peu modifié les deux chapitres à venir, du coup, c'est moins sombre Enfin, pour moi XD. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en colère face à ta review!! Et ça risque pas!! Tes reviews sont toujours les bien venues. Plus sérieusement, les deux prochains chapitres sont vraiment moins sombres, ou alors pas tout a fais dans le même style. Il y a même une amélioration chez Harry... J'espère que tu as passé une bonne fête de fin d'année! Et aussi que cette suite va te plaire

asbrou : J'ai honte, mais j'ai pas relu la fin pour te l'expliquer, de peur que je sois moi aussi complétement embrouillée XD. Normalement, tout s'explique dans la suite Bonne fête de fin d'année et bonne lecture!!

* * *

J'espère que vous avez tous/toutes passés de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances pour ceux/celles qui en ont eu 

Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard! Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Quelque chose de frais sur mon visage… Ca me tire… De la lumière. Même à travers mes paupières, ça me fait mal… Encore quelque chose de frais. On dirait que quelqu'un me soigne. Mais je n'en vaut pas la peine. Pourquoi les autres ne le comprennent pas ?

J'ouvre un œil. Je voix flou. Tout tourne. Quelque chose attire mon regard. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. La personne me parle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Je veux qu'on me laisse en paix. Mes yeux se fixe au bout d'un certain temps. Des cheveux blond m'apparaissent en premier. Suivi d'une peau blanche. Le paradis existerait vraiment ?!!

-Harry…

Harry… Il m'a appelé Harry ?… C'est moi alors ? On change d'identité quand on arrive au paradis ?… Non… De toute façon… C'est… C'est quoi mon nom ?!! Qui je suis ?!!!

Je me redresse, apeuré. Où suis-je ?!!… D'après la couleur prédominante, je ne suis pas dans un hôpital. Mais dans une chambre personnelle. Elle est bleue ciel et grise. Ca fait mal aux yeux. Toute cette lumière… J'ai peur… Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit… Je ne me connais pas… Il continue de me parler, inquiet. Puis il me prend par les épaules. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche !! Je ne le connais pas lui non plus !!! Je le rejette brutalement en le regardant, effrayé. Mais je l'ai poussé trop fort. Je me retrouve de l'autre côté du lit. Je le vois qui tend le bras pour me retenir en criant ce qui semble être mon prénom. Mais il me loupe et ma tête cogne la table de chevet puis le sol. La douleur me fait voir des étoiles.

-'Tain !!

-Harry !!! Ca va ??

Il me prend le bras pour me relever. Mais sa main est repoussé. J'ai mal. Ma tête me fait souffrir. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va éclater !! Des images… Encore ces putains d'image !!! J'en ai marre !! Qu'elles me laissent tranquille pour une fois dans ma putain de vie !!

-Harry !! Reprends toi Harry !!!

-Laisse moi!!! Ne t'approche pas!!

C'est de ma faute si vous êtes mort !!! Tous !! Je l'ai reconnu !!! Alors laissez moi !!! Laissez moi tranquille ! Je n'y peux rien… C'est eux… Eux qui ne veulent pas me laisser mourir… J'ai déjà essayé pourtant !! Vous l'avez vu non ?!!! Alors laissez-moi !! J'y peux rien !! Laissez moi !!

-NON !!!

-Harry !!! Calme toi !!

-NON !!!! Arrêtez !!! Laissez moi maintenant !!!

-Harry !

-Je réussirais la prochaine fois !! Promis ! Mais laissez-moi s'il vous plais… laissez-moi…

-Calme-toi Harry. Je suis là. Calme-toi.

-Je sais que c'est de ma faute… Laissez-moi… Je vous en supplie… Laissez-moi…

J'ai mal… Si mal… Quelqu'un me sert contre lui. Ca fait du bien. Mais j'ai si mal. Ca chaleur me calme. Lentement, les larmes s'arrêtent de couler. Pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps je vais encore devoir souffrir ? Vivre ?

-Ca va mieux Harry ?

A cette voix, je lève la tête.

-Dr… Draco ?

-Oui.

-Que… Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis passé te chercher chez toi. Et vu ton état, je t'ai ramené chez moi.

-Pou… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'étais chez moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené à Saint Mangouste ? Laisse moi !!

-Calme toi Harry. Si je ne t'ai pas amené à Saint Mangouste, c'est parce que tu y aurais été reconnu. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas.

-…

-Quand au pourquoi je suis venu chez toi, c'est parce que j'a… On a peut-être trouvé un remède.

-Qu-quoi ?

-… Et bien à l'état où tu étais la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu.

-… Qui.

-…

-QUI !! A qui en as-tu parlé !!! Sans mon autorisation !! A QUI !!!!

-A… Severus…

- !!! C'est pas vrai… Un serpentard ne suffisait pas… Je vais devoir en supporter deux… C'est pas vrai… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DANS LA TÊTE PUTAIN !!!!

Et merde… J'aurais pas du crier. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclatée… Mais pourquoi ?!! Pourquoi il a été obligé d'en parler !!! J'imagine très bien le sourire satisfait de Rogue quand il a apprit que j'étais malade… Et connaissant son intelligence… Il a déjà dû découvrir qu'il s'agissait de drogue. Il doit jubilé. Sale Chauve-Souris. Et Lui. Pourquoi il l'a dit ? Pourquoi !!

-Pour information, c'est ta survie qui m'est passée par la tête !! Je pouvais quand même pas te laisser crever sans rien faire merde !!!

-T'aurais eu des remords c'est ça ? Tu peux être fier de toi, tu as sauvé le Survivant.

Un ricanement m'échappe.

-Et pour ta gouverne, me laisser crever, tu l'as déjà fait. Et sans aucun remords. Alors essaye pas de te faire passer pour quelqu'un qui pense aux autres.

-… De toute façon, vu dans quel état tu es, tu vas rester ici le temps que tu guérisses. Severus va venir t'ausculter.

-Génial. Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je saute de joie ?

-Je m'attends surtout à ce que tu reste calme le temps que tu resteras ici.

-Ben dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

-Tu reste ici.

Je lui jette un regard entre « TOI tu voudrais me retenir » et « Cause toujours, je t'écoute ». Je me lève lentement. Tout tourne. C'est affolant. Enfin, ce n'est rien par rapport à ma surprise de voir que je ne suis habillé en tout et pour tout que d'un boxer. Avec peur, je regarde tout autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver mes vêtements. Et comme je m'y attendais, elles ne sont nulle part.

-Tes vêtements, je te les rendrais que quand tu seras entièrement guéris.

-Très marrant. Et tu crois que je vais attendre sans rien dire ?

Maintenant c'est lui qui me nargue. Il fait chier. Si j'étais dans mon état normal, je l'aurais déjà envoyé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais là… Déjà, le petit tour de magie sans baguette de tout à l'heure m'a épuisé, alors que j'ai seulement renvoyé sa main…

La porte s'ouvre, me faisant sursauter. Il arrive… Je l'accueille par un regard noir.

-Tiens donc Potter ! Aurait-on fini d'hiberner ?

-…

-Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Ce n'est guère étonnant de votre part. Je n'en attendais pas plus.

-…

-Bien. Peut-être qu'après que j'ai fini de vous soigner, vous serez décidé à me laisser en paix. Car je ne vais pas jouer le gentil sauveteur plus longtemps. Bon. Tournez-vous.

Ses paroles me blessent plus qu'elles ne le devraient. Je sais bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de jouer le rôle de protecteur envers moi (je ne vois pas qui aurait envie de jouer ce rôle). Je me rallonge sur le lit et me tourne du côté de la fenêtre. Je peux sentir le sourire narquois de Rogue devant ma réaction plus qu'enfantine. Et aussi celui de Dra… Malfoy. Le jour où ils me comprendront, les gryffondors et les serpentards feront la paix (et Dumby sera content).

-Sev, arrête.

-… Bon, M.Potter, si vous pouviez vous retourner pour que je soigne vos blessures, cela m'aiderais grandement…

-Laissez moi.

-Potter tournez-vous.

-…

-Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Alors retournez-vous immédiatement.

-Allez vous faire foutre.

J'entends deux soupirs exaspérés derrière moi. Si ça ne leurs plait pas, ils peuvent partir. Je ne leur ai rien demandé moi.

Quelqu'un me prend le bras et me retourne de force.

-Bon, tu te laisse soigner, tu sera tranquille plus vite.

-Laissez-moi. J'ai pas besoin de vous.

-Cela peut semble étrange, Potter, mais il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis.

Il se penche vers mes bras qui sont tenus par Draco. Son visage qui avait jusque là une expression d'amusement qui donne froid dans le dos (imaginez Rogue amusé) prend un sérieux étonnant. Je lui lance un regard noir et suis chacun de ses gestes. Il se penche plusieurs fois vers sa mallette pour prendre des potions et pommades différentes qu'il m'étale pour la plupart sur mes blessures.

-C'est en bonne voie j'ai l'impression. Draco, tu lui fera prendre ces trois potions avant chaque repas. Et tu continueras les soins. Je te laisse des flacons en plus.

-Bien… Et…

-J'y viens... Potter, pour ce qui est de votre « maladie », vous devrez prendre deux ou trois gorgées de cette potion à chaque fois qu'une crise arrive. Le reste du temps, et une fois pas heure, vous prendrez une gorgée de la verte. Si vous respectez bien ces doses, les crises devraient s'espacer puis disparaître.

Je lui lance un dernier regard noir et me tourne vers la fenêtre.

* * *

Sous antibiotique (c'est pas automatique mdr) le pauvre Harry XD 

Alors, vous avez pensez quoi de ce chapitre? Il est un peu moins sombre hein? HEIN?!! 'tention a ce que vous dites XD

Malheureusement pour celles/ceux qui ont appréciées cette fic Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... Mais rassurez-vous, il est légèrement plus long XD (pas tapper)

SAUF SI...

1 : Après le prochain chapitre vous voulez quelques chapitres de plus qui expliquerais certaines choses (alors vous me direz sur quoi et je verrais)

2 : ... Je retrouve ce que j'ai écris XD Mais si vous êtes vraiment motivés pour une suite, j'en réécrirais une alors (je suis trop gentille vous trouvez pas XD)

J'espère avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'attends pas de réponses pour une suite dans ce chapitre. Vous verrez bien dans le prochain

A bientôt j'espère!!!


End file.
